Chronicles of Kyle
by desert-tiger
Summary: There is always interesting characters coming to Nerima, but what kind of adventures will Ranma and the gang have when a stranger comes to town looking for Cologne... My first fanfic, so please R&R.
1. In the Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the other anime that might appear in this story. I will name the animes that will be in the story as they appear. So please don't sue me! I don't own anything. I don't even own the clothss on my back! Trust me, if I owned anything I would be living in a mansion and sitting in front of a big screen t.v. watching anime and playing video games. I do however own Kyle.

Aurthor's Notes: Hi there and welcome to my story. This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me. My young heart wouldn't be able to take it. Anywayz, I'm planning to make this a trilogy, but it might take me a while to get to that point. However, I will finish this story! As long as I have some loyal readers, even if it's only one, I will finsih it! Well now, on with the story and please R&R.

Ch 1. In the Begining......

Tokyo. A city where people live and work. The streets are always crowded and something is always happening, but in a district called Nerima the unusual was the everyday event. Ever since martial artist Ranma Saotome moved into the neighborhood it had been nothing but chaos. It seemed like chaos was very attracted to the young martial artist. To say he had some girl problems would be like saying Mt. Everest was really tall. He had two fiancées, an Amazon wife, and one psychotic gymnast after him and to top it all off he had a curse. He fell into a cursed spring in a place called Jusenkyo in China. Now whenever he gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl and his father into a panda. Ranma's fiancées are as interesting as his curse. His first fiancée is one Akane Tendo. She is the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo. Her two older sisters are Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. She and Ranma have been engaged since before they were born. It seems like Ranma and Akane might like each other, but you wouldn't be able to tell with their constant fighting. Ranma's second fiancée is Ukyo Kuonji. Ukyo is an Okonomiyaki chef who Genma engaged to Ranma when they were little kids. Genma did it to get Ukyo's dads Okonomiyaki cart. Then he and Ranma took off leaving Ukyo behind. You can imagine she wasn't too happy with that. Ukyo rejected her femininity and sought out revenge. Of course that didn't go too well because she forgave Ranma after he called her cute. Next in line is the Amazon warrior Shampoo. Ranma first met her in China after he had obtained his curse. At a tournament, Ranma beat her as a girl and therefore earned himself the kiss of death. This obligated Shampoo to kill girl type Ranma. She failed to the first time so she was tossed into a Jusenkyo spring. She turns into a cat. When he returned to Japan, Shampoo had followed him to restore her honor . He accidentally beat her as a guy and the kiss of death was annulled. Instead he got the kiss of marriage! Now Shampoo was obligated to marry him. Then finally there is the potion crazy Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi fell in love with Ranma after he saved her from falling off of the Tendo's roof. Coincidently it was Ranma who had knocked her off in the first place. This is just some of the people who live or have come to Nerima because of the Saotomes. Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother, Mousse, her suitor, Ryoga, Pantyhose Taro, and other various marital artist and fiancées have shown up. Things, however, have been quite since the failed wedding of Ranma and Akane. The district was enjoying the serenity since it wasn't going to last… and they were right. A week after the wedding things went back to normal. Ranma was once again running around town with his fiancées, Ryoga and Mousse in tow.

However on this day the Nerima wrecking crew stayed indoors. Why do you ask? A natural occurrence called rain kept them indoors. With more than half the crew inflicted with curses, they preferred not to change. The streets were deserted except for a few people walking to stores or going to restaurants. At the outskirts of town a lone figure walked towards the district. He held an umbrella in his hand, and no this was not Ryoga. He had black spiky hair with bangs framing his face. He wore a black trench coat with a red dragon on the back. Under the coat he wore a black shirt and black baggy pants with boots that had steel toes and heals. The belt around his waist had a K on the buckle and he wore black sweat bands on each wrist. The most unique feature was his eyes. They were two orbs of golden yellow that just seemed to penetrate into your very soul. He noticed a sign and approached it.

NERIMA WARD

Enter at **your** own risk

If you are here because of one

Ranma Saotome, please proceed to the Tendo Dojo.

All dealings that involve Ranma will be handled

through Nabiki Tendo. Thank you !

The stranger shrugged it off and proceeded into town. Some of the people in town noticed the stranger and assumed that he was here for Ranma. However, they were so wrong. The stranger continued walking the streets; ignoring the stares he was receiving from the few people walking. Soon he was walking near a canal. He heard a noise coming from his stomach. He wanted to keep going, but his stomach would not let him be. He looked around for a place to eat. He spotted a restaurant called UCCHANS. There weren't any other places to eat so he made his way towards the restaurant.

Inside Ukyo was having a slow day. The rain kept most of the people indoors. The few customers she did have were already leaving. She figured she might as well close up and relax. She ducked under the counter and walked towards the door. However she stopped when someone stepped in. The guy carefully shook the umbrella and placed it near the exit. He noticed the young woman standing in front of him. She wasn't moving. She just kept staring at him. He looked at the floor, which was now soaked with the water he shook off the umbrella. He figured that 's hwy she kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry about your floor. Are you closing?"

The Ukyo snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, umm, don't worry about the floor. I'll clean it up later. I was going to start closing, but you can still eat if you want."

The stranger nodded in response. "Please have a seat." Ukyo said motioning towards the counter. The young man took a seat at the grill. He watched as the young chef prepared his meal. she expertly flipped the finished okonomiyaki onto his plate. He smiled at her and began to eat his meal. As he ate Ukyo observed her mysterious client. It was apparent he liked to wear black. She noticed his hair was black, but it also had light blue highlights. His eyes were golden yellow. She hadn't seen eyes like his since Herb, Mint, and Lime were in town. She shook her head and went over to the puddle of water by the entrance. She cleaned it up and prepared to close up for the day. The stranger finished eating and turned himself around to observe the young chef. Ukyo noticed he wasn't eating anymore and ducked back behind the grill.

"So, did you enjoy your meal."

He turned around to face her. "Yes, it was delicious. May I have the name of the chef that prepared this meal?"

Ukyo giggled. "Of course! My name is Ukyo Kuonji, but you can just call me Ukyo. Now may **I **have your name?"

The young man chuckled. "Why not? My name is Kyle Ookami. You can just call me Kyle."

"Kyle? Are you from America? You sure don't look like it."

"Well I'm actually from Japan, but my parents died and some people from America adopted me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Ukyo decided to break the ice. "So…what brings you to town?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Don't tell me your looking for Ran-chan."

"Who?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"So you know the guy?"

"Yes, are you looking for him?" she said with a frown.

Kyle shook his head. "No, I'm not but I saw his name on a sign before I came into the ward."

Ukyo let our a sigh of relief. "So who are you looking for?"

Kyle looked a little more serious. "I'm looking for some one named Ko Lon."

"Who? Is that Chinese."

Kyle sighed and re-said the name. "I believe the Japanese translation is Cologne."

Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you looking for her?!"

"Sorry but I can't say. So you know where I can find her?"

Ukyo nodded and directed him in the right direction.

"Well thank-you. See ya around."

"Bye!" Ukyo waved as her customer left her restaurant.

Kyle walked out once again in the rain towards his destination. Personally, Kyle didn't want to be here. However Cologne was the only one who could help him with his problem. His sensei refused to tell him how to solve his problem, so instead his was sent on this trip to find out himself. It was typical for his sensei to make something very simple into something very hard. He stopped when he saw the Neko Hanten. The sign on the door said it was closed. He frowned, but he couldn't do much. He remembered seeing a hotel somewhere back towards the canal. So he walked back in that direction. Kyle reached the hotel and got a room. He fell on his bed and promptly fell asleep. In the morning he washed his clothes and took a shower before heading out to the Neko Hanten. He walked outside and was thankful there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The streets were filled with puddles and kids were jumping in them while their mothers yelled at them. The Neko Hanten was in his sights when he felt something was wrong. His danger sense was going off the radar. He quickly turned around to find various sharp objects flying in his direction. He quickly back flipped out of the way. As soon as he landed he got into a defensive stance. His first thought was to kill his attacker, but he knew his sensei would kill him if he killed anyone. Cursing his luck, he prepared to attack his opponent.

"Die Ranma!"

It looked like Kyle was in for a fun visit with Cologne.

AN: So do you like it so far? Well if you do then review and tell me how much you do!


	2. I'm What!

AN: I got two reviews! That's better than I expected. As a present to all of you, here is chapter two. Have a very Merry Christams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any anime that might appear in this fanfic. Please don't sue me!

"Die Ranma!"

"What? I'm not Ranma!" Kyle said angrily.

_Looks like this Ranma guy isn't too popular._

The white robed stranger kept throwing knives at Kyle and Kyle kept dodging them.

_Where does he keep all those knifes!?_

Kyle finally got tired of dodging all of the strangers attacks and went for the kill. Using his speed he got behind his attacker and delivered a kick to his neck. The white robed stranger was sent skidding a few feet towards the Neko Haten. Kyle saw the young man start to slowly move. Within seconds he pinned him down and produced his own knife from his trench coat. He was about to kill him, but stopped inched from the fighters chest.

_No! Damn my instincts. Just immobilize him!_

Kyle was about to put his knife away when something else got his and his attackers attention. A young lady with long purple hair and violet eyes was staring at them.

"What's wrong Shampoo?" said a short old lady on a staff. She stood beside the purple hair girl and stared at the two combatants.

"Why you attack Mousse?!" She screamed as she attacked him with a pair of bonbardi's (Is that right?) she seemed o pull out of nowhere. Kyle replaced his knife into his trenchant and threw his opponent towards a nearby wall. He needed to concentrate on his new opponent. Kyle drew a sword and blocked her bonbardi.

"Why you attack Mousse?!" she asked again.

"He attacked me!" Kyle replied as their fight continued.

The old lady made her way to Mousse. He groaned as she poked him with her staff. She noticed the injury on his neck.

_That young man's attack was to kill. However it looks like he missed his mark. Or did he?_

She silently observed Shampoo and Kyle's fight. Mousse sat up and pulled out his glasses from his robe.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be a good fighter."

Not to far from the Neko Haten, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were walking to school. As they approached they noticed Shampoo fighting with a guy in a black trench coat.

"Ranma! We have to do something!" Akane said.

"Okay! Come on you guys!"

_Oh no!_ Ukyo thought _Is this why he didn't tell me the reason he was looking for Cologne? I shouldn't have said anything!_

"Lets go!" Ranma told Ukyo. Then he turned towards the fighters. "HEY YOU!"

Kyle was momentarily distracted by the pig tailed boy that was yelling at him. This was not his day. All he wanted to do was talk to Cologne, but no, instead he got two fights and another that was about to happen! Those few seconds he was distracted was taken advantage by Shampoo. She delivered a kick to his stomach. That knocked the wind out of Kyle and he dropped his sword. He kneeled down in order to regain his breath. Shampoo towered over him, confident that she could win this fight now.

"You not so tough. Shampoo beat you easy!"

Kyle looked at the ground and smirked. "Don't count me out yet." he whispered as he grabbed his scabbard. Kyle knocked her weapons out of her hand using the scabbard. Taken by surprise, Shampoo was vulnerable to an attack. Kyle quickly sweep kicked her. Shampoo tried to twist her body to land on her hands, but Kyle grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. Just about that time Ranma jumped into the air and was about to deliver a kick to his head. Kyle turned Shampoo onto her stomach and held her hands behind her back. He backed his knee into her back to keep her down. Ranma was about to hit his mark when all of a sudden he slammed into something else. He fell to the ground looking around in surprise. They all walked closer to Kyle and Shampoo, but stopped where Ranma was. Cologne hopped down from her staff and poked at the air. A faint red rippled as she poked the air. She looked at the young man who was holding down her great grand daughter. His eyes were currently glowing red.

"Are you all going to stop attacking me and let me explain myself?!" he growled and bared his fangs.

They were all surprised to say the least. Cologne cleared her throat. "Very well, we shall allow you to explain, but there is something else we must address first." she said pointing at Shampoo.

That's when they realized something that they should have noticed the moment that Shampoo was laid on her stomach.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" screamed Mousse.

"I'M FREE!" Ranma said as he jumped around excitedly. Kyle's eyes stopped glowing and his angered face turned into one of confusion. He looked down at Shampoo. He wasn't sure why everyone was acting so weird. He slowly released Shampoo and backed away from her. Shampoo stood up and glared dagger at him.

"Umm, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Hmm, how to tell you….." Cologne muttered. "Well to be blunt, you are now Shampoo's husband."

A wind blew by as Kyle tried to digest that bit of information. "What?!"

AN: I'm going to try to get in the next chapter before the new year. If you're wondering why Kyle is looking for Cologne, I'm going to answer it in the next chapter. Just be patient. Have a Merry Christams and if I don't get in the next chapter; have a Happy New Year!


	3. The Things That Can Be Done

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kyle.

Ch 3 The Things That Can Be Done

People were walking away from the Nekohaten. Why you ask? Becuase there was a closed sign hanging from the door. Inside Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Kyle, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were sitting at a table. Cologne sipped her tea calmly as Kyle glared at her. Not too long ago, he had been informed that he had become Shampoo's husband. Ranma had been jumping for joy saying he was free. Too be honest, Kyle was hoping that this was all a sick joke. Cologne put down her tea and cleared her throat.

"First things first. What is your name?"

"My name is Kyle Ookami. I got in town yesterday. Ukyo-san was kind enough to tell me where to find you."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Kyle. Now as I have said there is something important I must explain to you."

Kyle nodded for her to continue. His face turned serious. Mentally, he was preparing for the worst, but not even all the training in the world could prepare him for what was to come.

"Shampoo, Mousse and I are Amazons. There is a law we have that states that if an outsider male defeats an Amazon female, he shall marry her."

Kyle's look went from serious to complete and utter disbelief. Those words just wouldn't process through his mind. In fact, he really didn't want them to be processed at all.

"What?"

Cologne sighed and tried again. "It's like I told you before, you are to be married with my great grand daughter Shampoo."

A wind went through the café. Kyle suddenly started to laughing almost manically. They all stared at him like he had gone mad. He stopped laughing and lowered his head.

"Genkai is going to kill me!"

Cologne's eyes lit up at the mention of that name. "Would you care to repeat that?"

Kyle looked at her. "I said Genkai is going to kill me."

"What is it great grandmother?"

Cologne smiled. "Genkai and I are old friends."

Kyle snorted. "That explains why she sent me here."

"That reminds me, why are you here."

Kyle sighed. "A few days ago, my sensei received a package from China..."

Flash Back

_"Hmm, I wonder who sent this."_

_"What is it Genkai?"_

_"It's a package from China, however it doesn't say who sent it."_

_Kyle watched as his sensei opened the package. It was a jug of water._

_"Who would sent you something like this?"_

_Genkai didn't say anything and put the jug on a nearby table. Kyle looked in the box to see if there was anything that would tell them who their sender was. He found a piece of paper and handed it to his sensei. While the two were busy a teenage boy with greasy sleeked black hair walked in. He looked at the water jug and picked it up. _

_"It' says this water is from the legendary cursed springs of Jusenkyo."_

_"What does that mean?" Kyle asked as he sat down._

_"It means that whoever is splashed with the water turns into whoever or whatever drowned in that spring."_

_"Lets see if it works." said the greasy haired teenager as he dumped the water over Kyle's head. Everything was very still for about a minute. Finally, the teenager lifted Kyle's clothes to find a black cat with light blue streaks on his head sitting in Kyle's spot._

_"Umm, oops?" said the teenager nervously._

_"This could be a problem." said Genkai._

_Kyle-cat lifted a paw up to his face. He glared at the teenager who had done this to him._

_"Now Kyle, I'm sure we can solve this in a..."_

_He didn't get to finish since Kyle-cat pounced on him and began to scratch the life out of him._

End Flash Back

"And that's what happened. Genkai said to come and find you for a cure. She refused to tell me anything on the grounds that I needed to learn that not everything is given to me on a silver platter. So is there a way to ACK!"

Kyle was interrupted by Mousse who dumped a bucket of cold water on him. "Hmm, so you weren't lying."

Kyle-cat poked his head out of his clothes to give Mousse a death glare.

"Well, this is great. Another Jusenkyo victim." Akane commented.

"It's quite a coincidence that he and Shampoo have the same curse." Ukyo added in.

A few minutes later Kyle sat back in his chair in his human form. He waited for Cologne to give him the answer he needed.

"There is a cure to the Jusenkyo curse. You must get water from the Nannichuan spring. You must get splashed with that water to get rid of your cat curse."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but since son-in-law's fight with Saffron all the springs were mixed together. It's strange that you would receive that water since the pools have been mixed for several weeks now."

Kyle sat there. He didn't show it, but he was in shock. How was he going to cure his curse now? "Well, thanks any way. I'll be going now..."

"Not so fast. We still have to deal with your marriage to Shampoo."

Kyle cursed under his breath. He had hoped that she had forgotten about that. He glanced at Shampoo from the corner of his eye. She hadn't said a word, to him at least, since the fight.

Kyle sat there for a bit before finally speaking. "What are we going to do about the marriage?"

"The problem is that Shampoo has already been defeated by son-in-law. Normally, the female would be allowed to have more than one husband, but we made some recent changes to our laws to accommodate the changing times."

Shampoo saw this as a perfect opportunity to show her great grandmother that she didn't want to marry this stranger. She went over to Ranma and immediately glomped on to him.

"Shampoo love Ranma and Ranma love Shampoo. Shampoo not want marry stranger."

"As if!" Ranma exclaimed while he was struggling to get out of her embrace. Akane and Ukyo fumed.

"RA-N-MA!"

Ranma began to sweat. "RAN-CHAN!"

"How dare you flirt with Shampoo and right in front of me!" yelled Akane.

"Release my Ran-chan you Chinese bimbo!"

Mousse jumped in as well. "Release my love Ranma!"

Cologne and Kyle watched as the fighters duked it out. Kyle directed his attention from the fight to Cologne. "Does this happen all the time?"

"Yes. One gets use to it."

"So, is there anything that can solve this problem now? I really need to get back."

"Well,….."

"AAAHHHH!"

Kyle and Cologne caught a glimpse of Ranma flying through the roof. Cologne cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. They stopped and listened.

"As I was saying, there is only one solution. Shampoo, I'm afraid your new husband is Kyle."

"What!" everyone said.

"It's an Amazon by-law. It states that in the event the Amazon female is defeated by another outsider male and she has yet to marry the previous one, then the previous 'engagement' is nullified and the new male becomes her husband."

"I didn't know you had a law like that." Ukyo stated.

"I did mention we made some revisions, did I not? The by-law was made to protect an Amazons honor. Sometimes the Amazon is not able to get the male to marry her. It's rare, but it happens." Cologne responded.

Shampoo was silent as she listened. She looked at the one who did this to her. She glared. It was his fault she was in this mess! Kyle felt her glare at him. Shampoo slammed her hands on the table.

"This all Fang-boys fault! I kill!" she pulled out her bonbardis and attacked. Kyle produced a Spirit Sword and cut the bonbardis. Shampoo landed on the table with the sword pointed at her neck. She was in shock. He had defeated her yet again!

"So, there's no way for me to get out of this, is there?" he asked as he stared at Shampoo.

"I'm afraid not."

Kyle sighed and banished his sword. "I suppose I better get going then. I'll come back in about two days. Genkai needs to know what happened and I'm sure she will want to speak with you."

Cologne nodded. "Of course. We will await your return Son-in-Law."

Kyle visibly flinched at those words. However, he said nothing. He walked out and towards the nearest bus stop. Inside the Nekohaten, the remaining occupants went their separate ways. Ukyo and Akane left the Amazons to open their restaurant. Each had different thoughts about the situation. Mousse was just mad that another male had defeated his beloved. Shampoo was upset that she ended with someone she didn't like. Cologne was worrying less about the actual marriage and more about the kind of person that her great grand daughter ended up with. She could tell Kyle was different. There was something about him that screamed not normal.

_Yes, there is more to this young man than meets the eye and I will find out what it is._

AN: So did this chapter give you some answers? Please Review and remember no flames.


	4. Inconvenient Solutions

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!

Ch 4 Inconvenient Solutions

_Dream Sequence_

_**"No!" a thirteen year old Kyle screamed. In front of him stood a boy the same age as him. Kyle and the boy were almost identical except that the boy had light blue hair and black highlights. Also, the boy's eyes were blood red. They stood in the middle of a burning village. Terrified screams of people surrounded them.**_

_**"Stop it! You didn't have to do this!" Kyle screamed.**_

_**The boy looked at Kyle angerly. "They betrayed us and our parents! Yet you protect them! You still protect her kind!" he screamed as he pointed his sword at a girl that hide behind Kyle.**_

_**"If you would just listen for a se..."**_

_**"NO! They will pay for what they did!"**_

_**"Run!" Kyle told the girl. He then turned to the boy and they lunged at each other with their swords.**_

_End Dream Sequence_

Kyle awoke dripping in sweat. He got out of his bed and looked out his window. The sun was just rising from over the mountains. Knowing he wasn't going to go back to sleep, he headed for the bathroom. After a quick bath, he dressed and headed to the kitchen. There Genkai was already eating breakfast. He took a seat and began to eat as well.

"Today we have to go to Nerima." Genkai said.

'_Damn.' "Yeah, I know."_

Just then a young girl with aqua green hair walked in. "Oh, good morning. I wasn't expecting you to be up."

"Good morning Yukina. I know, but today Genkai and I have to go back to Nerima."

"Oh that's right. You got married to that girl while you were there last time."

"Yes, that was the last thing I expected from you." Genkai added.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Whatever the case, today I'm going to talk to Cologne and find out what we're doing next."

"Well have fun. I'll tell the others you'll be back later tonight."

Kyle and Genkai stood up and said good bye to Yukina. The bus ride to Nerima was relatively quite. Kyle looked out the window. His mind kept drifting back to that dream.

'_Why did it have to be that way?'_

"Kyle?" Genkai asked.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"...It's fine."

Genkai said no more to him. They finally arrived and walked to the Nekohaten. Cologne was standing outside. She hopped over to Genkai.

"It has been a long time." Cologne said.

"So it has."

"Well we can catch up later. Right now we have some business to take care of."

"Indeed." Genkai stated.

They walked in. Inside sat Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga and the Tendo Family. Kyle wondered what the heck they were all doing. Cologne sensed that Kyle was curious about the people there.

"I thought it would be appropriate for Ranma to be here since he **was** going to be Shampoo's husband. The others just happened to follow him here."

Kyle shrugged it off and took a seat with Genkai.

"So, what's this I hear about my student marrying your great grand daughter?"

"Ah, yes. He defeated her in battle and you already know what that means."

Genkai nodded. "Of course. However, I can only imagine these two are not happy."

The occupants of the room looked at Kyle and Shampoo. They were currently trying to ignore each other.

"Yes, but Shampoo already knows that she must follow Amazon tradition or she will loose her honor."

Shampoo flinched at that statement. It was either marry Fang-boy or loose her honor. She couldn't let that happen! It was already bad enough that people talked about her in her village because she couldn't get Ranma to marry her. It got worse when Pink and Link returned to the village spreading gossip about how Ranma didn't love Shampoo.

"Has she kissed him?" Genkai asked.

Cologne shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. We only got Kyle to accept the fact that he had defeated Shampoo and that meant marrying her."

"So what are you two going to do?" Akane asked the new couple.

None were sure. They finally acknowledged each other by making eye contact. Kyle knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to. He wasn't ready to marry anyone. Shampoo wanted to marry Ranma. She had absolutely no desire to marry him. He didn't want to be in that kind of relationship with someone.

Shampoo loved Ranma. It may have started out so she could keep her honor, but over time she fell for him. He was the one she wanted to marry. However, it looked like the chase was over for her.

"I suppose I will go with this." Kyle said defeated.

"A-are you sure about this?" Ukyo asked.

"I have no choice. It would be cowardly of me to run out on this. That's not what I was taught." Genkai smiled at his response. She had taught him well indeed.

Shampoo was surprised that Fang-boy agreed to the marriage. However, she still was not happy with that.

"Shampoo agree too, but Shampoo never love Fang-boy like Shampoo love Ranma."

Kyle growled in annoyance. "Yeah, well who would love you anyway."

Shampoo growled and slapped Kyle across the room. Kyle sat up and rubbed the red spot on his cheek. Mousse stood up and charged at Kyle.

"How dare you say that to Shampoo! You'll pay for that!"

Kyle stood up and got into a defensive stance. His eyes widened and then he turned his attention away from Mousse and to the door. His eyes narrowed. Mousse was about to punch Kyle when his fist made contact with a wall. Cologne looked angrily at Mousse.

"I hope you know your working that off." she then looked at Kyle who was standing in front of the door. "What is it Son-in-Law?"

Kyle ignored his new name and answered her. "We have a visitor." Kyle walked outside. The others followed him. Kyle looked at a figure that was standing on top of a light pole. The stranger wore a black cloak that covered his face except for it's mouth and nose. It smiled as the rest of the gang joined Kyle.

"So it is true that you once again live."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You know exactly what I mean boy." the stranger waved his hands and demonic looking humans popped out of the ground. "Have fun." he said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kyle drew his sword from under his trench coat and launched into battle. Genkai followed close behind. Ranma wasn't one to just watch so he too attacked. Ryoga and Mousse also decided to help. The girls were going to jump in as well, but Cologne held them back and signaled for them to watch. Genkai and Kyle were chopping through their opponents. Meanwhile, Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse were struggling to do one thing. Kill their opponents. Once Kyle was done with his opponents he directed his attention to Ryoga and Mousse. He sheathed his sword and pointed his finger towards a demonic human that Ryoga had just knocked out. The tip began to glow red.

"Spirit Gun!"

A beam of red energy flew towards the fallen demon-human and was engulfed into the light. All that was left was a burn mark were it once laid. Ryoga looked surprised at Kyle's actions. Genkai and Kyle destroyed the remaining ones with their spirit guns. Kyle noticed there was one left. The one Ranma was fighting. He made his way over to Ranma.

"Stand aside."

"No! This is my fight!"

Kyle ignored Ranma's protest and used his spirit gun to eliminate the demon-human. He then looked Ranma in the eye. "If you can't kill them then don't fight. You'll only get in the way."

Ranma growled. "It's not always necessary to kill! A martial artist is suppose to protect the weak!"

"Yeah!" Ryoga, for once, jumped to Ranma's defense. "They were still human! Weren't they?"

Kyle grunted. "The leader clearly knew you would never kill another person so he made those demons resemble humans. Demons are not to be taken lightly. There are few who do have a conscious, but the ones we just fought were just minions of a stronger one. If you would have let them live they would have come back later and killed you in your sleep. Not everyone is an honorable fighter. Killing sometimes is necessary Ranma. The reasons behind killing are what define whether it's good or bad. The ones who kill for fun are the true monsters."

Kyle and Genkai walked back towards the others. "So, what's next?" Kyle asked Cologne.

"Since you will be Shampoo's new husband, I will need to teach you the secret techniques of our village."

"When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as possible. Now Shampoo must give you the kiss of marriage and..."

"Hold on a second. There is no way I'm letting her kiss me!"

"But it is part of the law. The female must give the kiss of marriage." Cologne insisted.

"No way!"

"I not kiss Fang-boy!" Shampoo protested.

"Fang-boy? Who are you calling Fang-boy!"

"Shampoo call you what Shampoo want!" The two stared each other down. Kyle then directed his gaze over to Cologne. "I'll agree to being her husband/fiancé, but there is no way she is kissing me." he said stubbornly.

"So your really going to marry her?" Ukyo asked curiously.

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. "There's really no choice. Even if I don't grow to love her at least I can get to like her a little. It will make living with her more tolerable."

"Does that mean you'll be moving in to town?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course. He needs to get to know his wife better." Genkai answered for him. Kyle's eye twitched a little. Ukyo smiled at him.

"If that's the case then we'll probably be going to the same school. It will be great."

Kyle smiled. "I suppose it will."

Shampoo glared at him. _Why he smiling at Spatula-girl.?_

"Kyle!" Everyone's attention was directed to the sky. The Nerima wrecking crew has seen their fair share of strange things, but this was a one was new to them. Floating down towards Kyle was a girl in a pink kimono riding an oar. She hopped down in front of Kyle and her oar vanished.

"What is it Botan?"

The pink kimono girl reached into one of her long sleeves and pulled out a folder. "I was sent here to deliver this to you and to tell you that Koenma is waiting for you at Genkai's temple."

"Why?"

"He want to talk to you about your new mission and he said he had the solution to your problem."

Kyle opened up the folder and looked "Hmm, it looks like I won't be moving here immediately. Give me two weeks to get everything worked out." he told Cologne.

"What's the matter?" Ranma asked.

"Well I have this job and it looks like I got some work to do." He then walked towards a bus stop with Genkai and the pink kimono girl. "Well, I have to get going. If what Botan said was true then my curse will be gone soon."

"You will return here so Shampoo can give you the kiss of marriage." Cologne said firmly.

"I'll come back but she is not kissing me."

"Fang-boy right. I not kiss him." Kyle's eye twitched slightly at his other new nickname. Botan was giggling as she watched them. "Whatever, lets just go."

"See you soon." Genkai told Cologne.

"Of course. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often as we plan Kyle and Shampoo's wedding." In the background Kyle was telling Botan to stop making fun of him.

"Have fun and send us a post card." Akane and the others waved. As the bus was leaving realization struck the cursed ones. His curse will be gone? They looked at each other. Mousse and Shampoo had told the others about Kyle curse. They took off after the bus.

"Stop! Take me with you!" Ranma and the other cursed ones yelled.


	5. To Genkai's Temple We Go!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yu Yu Hakusho

Ch 5 To Genkai's Temple We Go!

Kyle sat on the bus with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the people that joined them. Shampoo was sitting close to Ranma who was being harassed by Mousse and Ryoga for flirting with Shampoo. Kyle sighed and looked out the window. He couldn't believe they had chased down the bus. He was even more surprised when he saw a panda being thrown off the bus. After a while things settled down. While looking at the country scenery, Kyle began to zone out. Images of burning cottages and a fight with an enraged boy played in his mind. He was brought back to reality when he felt something hit his head. He looked at the person who threw the piece of paper.

"I've been trying to get your attention for at least two minutes now!"

"What do you want Ranma?" Kyle said annoyed.

"I wanna know where we're going."

"Mushiyori City."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know what **you're** going to do, but **I'm** going to go speak with my boss."

"What do you mean! What about the cure to our curses!" Mousse exclaimed.

"That doesn't concern you."

"When a cure is involved it always concerns me!" Ranma said defiantly. "We chased down this damn bus for this and I ain't leaving until I get my curse fixed!"

"I didn't tell you to chase this bus. In fact I never invited you to come!" Kyle was starting to loose his temper with Ranma. Ranma stood up along with Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo.

"We're coming with you whether ya like it or not!" Kyle had enough. He stood up and stared Ranma and the others down. He unconsciously growled and showed his fangs.

"Hey you kids, sit down!"

Botan sensed that a fight was going to break out and gently grabbed Kyle's arm. Kyle stopped growling and looked at Botan. "I'm sure Koenma won't mind. I'll just explain that it wasn't your fault that they followed you. Don't worry about it. We can get this curse thing fixed, send them back, and then he can brief you on your job." Kyle nodded and sat down. Shampoo warily eyed the pink kimono girl who dared to touch her husband. She mentally slapped herself when she thought that.

"So, what's this job of yours?" Ryoga asked.

"None of your business."

"See, you're the one starting the fights!" Mousse said.

Botan put a hand on his shoulder to keep him quite. "Kyle has a job sort of like a police officer."

"Sort of?" Ryoga said looking a little confused.

"Enough. We have arrived." Genkai said as she stood up. Everyone else followed her lead. From the bus stop they began to walk towards the outskirts of the city. By night fall they had reached the steps of a temple. Ranma and the others looked up at the seemingly never ending steps.

"Are we going to climb that!" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Kyle said with smirk. "What's wrong. Too tough for you to climb?"

Ranma growled. "No way! Nothing is too hard for Ranma Saotome!"

Kyle shrugged and began to climb. About half way, Botan decided to fly the rest of the way. "See you at the top." Kyle nodded and continued to climb. "Hiya! These too many steps!" Shampoo exclaimed. Ryoga and Mousse agreed with her. Mousse had been guiding Ryoga on their journey up the steps. It amazed him how he could get lost going in a straight line. Of course getting lost was Ryoga's specialty. He had almost wandered into the forest that surrounded them. Had Mousse not tugged Ryoga back on the steps, he would have gone into the forest and they might have never found him! Something about the forest made Mousse nervous. He got this chill when he got close to pull Ryoga away. Speaking of the lost boy, he was going towards the forest once again. Mousse sighed and pulled him away again.

Shampoo looked at her new husband. Since they left the cafe he had been ignoring her. She didn't know if it was because he was upset about the engagement or if it was because of her lack of enthusiasm towards him. She had to admit that she wasn't really friendly to him. After all, she did attack him when they first met. She then looked at Ranma. He was focusing on keeping up with Kyle. Ranma was the reason she wasn't too happy with the engagement. Ranma was now lost to her unless she could somehow get him to defeat her again, but Ranma had been happy that he was no longer her husband. Shampoo loved Ranma, however when he had been rejoicing his freedom she was hurt. Her affections had meant nothing to him. Did he even like her? Did he like Ukyo or did her really love Akane? She looked at Kyle once again. She remembered what he told her at the café. _"Yeah, well who would love you!"_ How could he have said that to her! Then again, maybe he was right. They had finally reached the top of the steps after 20 more minutes of walking. Kyle allowed them to catch their breath before leading them into the temple. Genkai went ahead to make sure that room had been made for their guests.

"You guys ready?"

"Sure." Ranma answered.

"Before we go in I have a few rules for you."

"Like" Mousse asked.

"One: do not piss of the short guy with the bandana. Unlike me, he will try to kill you. Two: do not make fun of the midget with he pacifier. He is very powerful even though he doesn't look like he can fight his way out of a paper bag. Three: do not pick a fight with the curly haired guy and the guy with the sleeked back hair. And finally the most important rule: anything you hear while you are in there is to be kept between us. Nothing you hear today can be repeated to others unless I decide to reveal the information. Understand?"

The four nodded. "Good."

They began to walk in when Kyle stopped Shampoo. "Umm, could I talk to you for a second?"

Shampoo nodded and the boys walked in. Although Ranma and Ryoga had to drag Mousse in.

"What Fang-boy want?"

Kyle took a deep breath before he began. "I just wanted to say…..sorry about the comment I made back in Nerima."

"What comment?"

"When I said 'Yeah, well who would love you.' I didn't mean it. It was not my place to say something like that. So, sorry if I hurt you."

Shampoo was shocked. He actually apologized to her. She smiled a little. It felt nice to have someone care about her.

"Shampoo forgive you, but Shampoo still not love Fang-boy."

Kyle sighed. He supposed it was a start. Then they walked into the temple. Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse were waiting for them inside by the door. Kyle lead them through the temple and to the right room. Upon entering they spotted the bandana guy that Kyle told them about. He gave them a 'stop staring or I'll chop you up' look. Floating in front of a T.V was the midget Kyle described. They diverted their gazes elsewhere. That's when they spotted the curly haired guy and the guy with the sleeked back hair. They seemed nice enough because they waved to them.

"These are our guests. Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga, and Shampoo." he then turned to the cursed ones. "These are my friends. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Keiko and you already met Botan. That is my boss Koenma and of course my sensei Genkai."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up and walked up to Kyle. They looked at him and then their guests. Their faces were instantly plastered with a huge smile. Kyle got really nervous at this.

"So..." Yusuke began. "She's you wife?" he said pointing towards Shampoo.

Kyle grabbed Yusuke's finger and began to bend it. "It's not polite to point."

"Let go already!"

Kuwabara slapped Kyle's back. "You dog! I didn't think you had the guts to get a girlfriend let alone a wife!" Kyle growled and then looked at Botan. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

Botan laughed nervously and looked away. "Don't just stand there come sit down." Yusuke said. The boys were sat by Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Yukina lead Shampoo towards her and the other girls. Kyle sat close to Koenma.

"Did you tell them about your job?" Koenma asked.

"No, but I told them not to say anything about what they hear here."

"I guess we'll explain to them what's going on later. Alright then we have delayed this enough. Lets get started people."


	6. Spirit Detective…Ranma?

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ch 6 Spirit Detective…..Ranma!

"There is a portal that is being made in this city. It will be used as a gateway from Demon world to Human world. From what we can gather, it is being opened by seven psychics. Your mission is to find who is opening this portal and to stop them."

The spirit detectives looked at each other. "Not much to go on. Isn't there anything else you could tell us to help in our search?" Kyle asked Koenma.

"I'm afraid not. You shouldn't worry too much about this mission Kyle."

"Why not?"

"You will not be assisting in this mission."

"What!" Kyle said standing up. The other spirit detectives also stood. Even Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Koenma, if I may ask, why is Kyle not assisting us?" Kurama asked.

Koenma floated over towards Kyle. "Simple, he has a different mission."

"Enlighten me." Kyle said through clenched teeth.

"While you were in Nerima, someone attacked you correct." Kyle nodded his head. "Well, this person was displaying an interesting form of energy. We don't have a clue who this person is, but I'm making it your mission to find out."

"But wouldn't it make more sense for me to help stop that portal from opening? I'm sure this person isn't a big a threat as we think."

"NO! You have your mission and Yusuke and the others have theirs. I need you to find out who this person is and find out why you were attacked."

Kyle growled, but said no more. He sat down and so did the others. "So he will be on this mission alone?" Genkai asked. Koenma though for a second. He pulled out a device from his pocket. It was small and rectangular with a screen. Koenma floated over to Ranma and held the device towards him. There was beep and Koenma checked the device. He nodded and did the same for Mousse, Ryoga and Shampoo. He then cleared his throat.

"No, Kyle won't be going at it alone."

The lights mysteriously went out and a spot light was shown on the Nerimans. Somehow, Koenma got a microphone in his hands.

"Meet Kyle's new spirit detective team!" He dramatically waved his hands towards the Nerimans. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah this better be a joke." Kyle added menacingly.

Koenma, however, held his ground. "I'm not joking." He floated over to Ranma and pat his head. "This boy was the one that defeated Saffron not to long ago."

"What? He was the one." Yusuke said dumfounded.

"That's right. He has an exceptionally good amount of spirit energy that has yet to be tapped as well as the rest of our guests."

Kyle tuned Koenma out as he thought about his new predicament. _'I can't believe they are my backup! Does Koenma think that this is a joke! I should be helping Yusuke find those psychics!'_

Ranma and the others were wondering what they go themselves into now. They stayed quite and let Koenma finish talking.

"Do you understand Kyle?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'Do you understand'.'"

"Understand what?"

Koenma sighed. "That you will train them to use their spirit energy."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine." He said with a scowl.

"Good." He turned to Ranma and the others. "Congratulations. You are our new spirit detectives."

"So, umm, what does that mean?" Ranma asked.

"Botan will explain to you more about what that mean as will Kyle and the others. I must be off."

Ranma simply nodded. Koenma floated towards Kyle. "One more thing. You will not return to Mushiyori City until Yusuke's case is over. No matter what."

Kyle stared him down. "That's an order Kyle."

Kyle turned to look at the new spirit detectives. Botan had already began to explain to them what spirit detectives do. From the way they got along on the ride to the temple, Kyle wondered if they were going to survive working together.

'_Great, first I get married to someone and now I get a team of people I will most likely fight with than work with. Can it get any worse?'_

"You will also be training them to control their spirit energy."

'_That answered my question.'_

"Fine." he knew that there was no way for him to win.

"What about our curses?" Ryoga finally asked.

Koenma thought for a moment. "Well, as you know, the pools of Jusenkyo are mixed. I sent a team to retrieve samples of the mixed water. Currently we are trying to separate the water by tracing the magical properties that each spring processes. With that we can filter the water we want and hopefully we should have the water you seek in about six months."

"Well, I've been able to live with my curse this long so six months ain't a big deal." Ranma said.

The others agreed with him. Kyle decided not to say anything. They were already use to their curses, but he just got his. If anything, the curse made job a lot harder. Especially if his enemies found out about it.

"So what kind of curses do you guys have?" Yusuke asked Ranma.

"I change into a girl, Ryoga into a pig, Mousse into a duck, and Shampoo into a cat."

Yusuke smirked at Kyle. "Isn't that a nice coincidence. You and your wife have the same curse!"

Kyle just glared at Yusuke. Keiko grabbed Yusuke by the ear.

"Stop teasing him Yusuke. I'm sure he's having a hard enough time as it is. He doesn't need you to make it worse for him."

"OOWWW! Okay I'll stop!"

Keiko let go of Yusuke with a satisfied smile.

"So is that all?" Hiei asked a little irritated with Yusuke's antics. Koenma gave a nod. "Yes. Now I must be off. Have a good night everyone."

They all waved him off. Kurama stood up. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko followed suit. "I must be off as well." Kurama said.

"Yeah, us too." Yusuke said. "See ya around guys."

They left as well. Hiei disappeared moments later and Botan left on her oar. Kyle stood up and bid them good night. He walked towards a corridor and disappeared. Genkai and Yukina showed their guests to their rooms. Shampoo shared Yukina's room and the boys shared a guest room. Kyle laid awake on his futon. He was thinking over everything that had happened. He supposed he could wait six months for the cure. Hopefully he could keep his curse hidden from his enemies. His main goal however, was to be friends with Shampoo. Right now they sure fought like a married couple. If he could be friends with her, this whole marriage thing would be a lot more tolerable. He decided to just sleep on it. Even if he did make a plan, it usually didn't go right. He would just have to go with the flow.


	7. The Morning After

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 7 The Morning After

Ranma sat on Genkai's roof, watching the sun rise over the horizon. He thought about the latest development in his life. Being a spirit detective. He had gone through some pretty amazing things before, but this was one was out there. He never knew there was a world beyond the one he lived in. A world where demons lived. A world where spirits lived. It was a lot to take in one night. He hopped off the roof an headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

In the kitchen sat Genkai, Yukina, Shampoo, Ryoga, and Mousse. He took a seat next to Genkai. He looked around the table.

"Where's Kyle?"

Genkai took a sip of her tea before answering. "He went to school."

"Your kidding me."

"I don't kid. He does care about his education."

"So, what are we suppose to do until he gets back?" Mousse asked.

"Genkai and I will escort you back to Nerima. Kyle will be there once he gets transferred to Furinkan." Yukina answered.

"Hmm, it will be nice to have a long chat with Cologne about the wedding."

Shampoo's tea cup broke into pieces at the mention of the wedding. For one reason or another, Genkai chose to ignore this and continued. "After all we will be in-laws soon."

"How's that? You look to old to be Kyle's mom." Ranma said. After doing so he received a large bump on his head.

"Learn to respect your elders boy! That mouth of yours will get you into more trouble than you want."

"You have no idea." The boys said.

"Back to the question. I adopted Kyle since he had no family to take care of him."

They gave and 'oh' face. After breakfast they helped clean up and took a walk around the temple. Mousse walked close to the forest again only to get that same feeling of uneasiness. Gathering his courage, he slowly walked towards the forest. There were ropes outlining the edge of the it with some sort of papers. Upon taking a closer look he realized they were some kind of spells. There he stood looking into the dark forest. Again, a shiver went up his spine. He was about to step over the ropes when all of a sudden he was stopped by a voice.

"STOP!"

Mousse almost fell over in surprise. He regained his balance and turned around to face the person. Genkai walked up to the blind boy with a stern look.

"Do not go into the forest."

"What's in there? I always get this uneasy feeling when I get too close."

"The forest is full of demons."

"What! How can you live out here with demons in the forest?"

"The demons that reside in the forest are weak and pose no threat to me. These spells are enough to keep them out. They fear me more than I fear them. However, you are a different story. Should you go in, you could be mauled by them."

Mousse gulped. "Come we must gather your friends and take you back to Nerima."

"They are not my friends, especially Saotome."

"Hmm, the way you get along with each other reminds me of another group of boys. I only assumed you were friends as well."

Mousse didn't respond and followed her. Meanwhile Ryoga and Ranma where having a little discussion of their own.

"I guess it will be hard to train if I keep getting lost……."

"Don't worry so much P-chan."

"What did you say?" Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shirt.

"Calm down will ya! We can't be fighting if we are going to be partners!"

Ryoga let go. "Hmph. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm only doing this to repay Konema for curing me of my curse."

"Too bad he couldn't cure your bad sense of direction. I mean you get lost in a room with one door!"

Ryoga punched Ranma into the ground. Ranma laid there twitching. Genkai and Mousse arrived and looked at the scene. Ryoga stood over Ranma who was slowly peeling himself off the floor.

"Come on you two. We have to get Shampoo and take you back to Nerima."

The two boys nodded and followed Genkai into the temple. They glared at each other from the corner of their eyes. They gave each other a friendly hand gesture before entering the temple. Inside, Yukina and Shampoo were having a girl talk.

"Are you excited about getting married?"

"No, Shampoo no want marry Fan-boy." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?"

"Shampoo only love Ranma."

Yukina smiled sadly. "That's too bad. Kyle is a really nice guy once you get to know him."

Shampoo suddenly looked happily at her. "You marry fang-boy!"

Yukina turned really red. "N-no! I couldn't!"

"Why? You say he nice guy. You like fan-boy?"

If possible, Yukina turned more red. "No, I mean he is very handsome in a tall, dark, and mysterious way, but I already like someone else……."

Just then the boys and Genkai walked in. "Are you ready to leave?"

Shampoo nodded. Yukina and Shampoo stood and walked outside. Genkai walked towards the forest.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga asked.

Yukina's face lit up with realization. Genkai whistled into the forest. Something jumped out of the forest and into the arms of Genkai. The others gathered around her. In here arms was a puppy. It was black with a patch of blue fur on its head. It kind of looked like a wolf. Genkai put it down.

"Go tell Kyle that I will be in Nerima for a while. He might want to stay at his apartment tonight."

The puppy barked in response and ran towards the temple steps. The Nerimans looked on in confusion.

"Umm, what was that?" Ranma asked.

"That's Kyle's spirit beast. It's name is Shadow."

"A Spirit Beast? Looked more like a puppy to me." Ryoga said.

Genkai sighed. "I'll explain more about Spirit Beast and the Spirit World on the way to Nerima. Unfortunately, Botan gave you the condenses version last night."

So, the group walked down the steps of the temple. As you can imagine, it was easier to walk down than up. At the bus stop, Genkai explained to them more about Spirit World and Spirit Beasts. Once the bus arrived they climbed on. It was a relatively quite ride back to Nerima. Once in a while, Ranma and Ryoga would start to insult one another, but it didn't get out of hand. The ride ended and they went their separate ways. Ranma took Ryoga with him. He didn't want to wait a month for Ryoga to show up again so they could start their training. Shampoo lead the way to the Nekohaten. Cologne was outside like she was expecting them.

"I was wondering when you would return."

"There was a….situation. Lets go inside and talk about it." Genkai explained to her the results of their visit. Shampoo was in the kitchen making something for them to eat. Mousse served them some tea while the food was being made.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. However, I'm sure we will be able to work it out."

"Indeed. Now lets discuss Kyle's living arrangements."

"Kyle will be staying here. I'm sure sharing a room with Shampoo will help them get to know each other better."

There was a loud crash in the kitchen. Shampoo came running out of the kitchen with trays of food. She stomped over to the table and put the trays down with a crash.

"I no share room with Fang-boy!"

Mousse also put in his two cents. "You can't do this! This will give him a chance to do something with my beloved!"

"That's the point." Cologne said calmly. "Shampoo is going to marry Kyle and she might as well get use to being with him."

Shampoo continued to protest and so did Mousse. Cologne decided to tune them out and continued to discuss Kyle's move to the Nekohaten. Yukina watched in amusement as Shampoo pounded Mousse into the floor for attempting to hug her. Genkai was reluctant to agree with Cologne; she knew Kyle was not going to be happy.

"No! No, no, no, no! I will not let him put a single finger on my beloved!"

Yukina then giggled. "What's so funny!" Mousse exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but Kyle wouldn't do something like that." Yukina spoke up.

"And why not? He is going to be sharing a room with Shampoo!" Mousse continued to argue.

"Kyle isn't the type of guy that would take advantage of girl like that. It's like I told Shampoo, once you get to know him, he is a very nice guy." she said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. Kyle will move into the Nekohaten and share a room with Shampoo."

"But great-grandmother……"

"No, buts Shampoo. Ranma is no longer in your reach. It's time to move on."

Shampoo said no more and stormed back into the kitchen to clean up the mess she made.


	8. Welcome Home

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 8 Welcome Home

Kyle walked down the street with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shadow. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a very fun walk to his apartment.

"Sooooo…….What are you going to do?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kuwabara smacked his back and laughed. "Oh come on! You know exactly what we mean! Your just too embarrassed to talk about it."

Kyle growled at the two teenagers. "I'm not going to do anything with **her**."

"Then what the hell are going to go to Nerima for! If your not even gonna try to get her to like you, then what are you going to do when you get married!" Yusuke yelled.

'_He's right. What am I going to do? It's not like I'll be able to hold off the wedding forever. What's life going to be like once we're married. Or worse, once we have kids! Man, why did I agree! I should have thought things through before I said yes.'_

Kyle didn't realize he stopped walking. Yusuke and Kuwabara were making funny faces at him. Yusuke gave up and snapped his finger in front of Kyle's face.

"Yo, earth to Kyle."

"Huh?"

"Man you must have been deep in though or you're really good at ignoring us."

Kyle continued his walk. "I'm good at doing both you know."

Yusuke and Kuwabara growled. The rest of their walk was quite until they reached the entrance to Kyle's apartment complex. They stopped at the gates.

"Who knew that getting transferred to Furinkan was going to be so fast?"

Yusuke nodded. "Tell me about it. It usually takes them a couple of days to get everything worked out." Yusuke then looked at Kyle seriously. "Look I don't know why Koenma sent you off like that, but I want you to be careful."

"I will, just make sure that you stay alive. I won't be there to bust you out of trouble."

"Ha! We'll, be just fine Ookami. It's you we're worried about since you have new recruits to train." Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Yusuke said.

"Koenma must have a reason for wanting to keep me out of the city and it has to do with your mission. I want you to keep me in the loop. Try to keep me up to date about what's going on. Maybe I can figure out why he doesn't want me here."

"Okay. I can do that, but I want you to tell me what's going on with your mission too. We gotta look out for each other."

Kyle nodded. "It's a deal."

Kyle shook hands with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Shadow barked at the two teenage boy. They petted his head. "Take care of Kyle. He seems to get into trouble all the time." Yusuke told Shadow. The puppy barked in response.

"See ya around Ookami!"

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, see ya." Kyle watched the two teenagers walk away. He walked into the apartment complex. He took the elevator up to his floor. Once he got to his room, he began to pack some of his things. He grabbed two of his swords and placed them on top of his duffel bag. Tomorrow he would be leaving for Nerima. With nothing else to do, he made his way to the roof. While he watched the sunset, Kyle wondered what was in store for him. Again he wished he had thought things through. This Shampoo had turned his life even more upside down. However, he couldn't blame her for what happened. It wasn't her fault she was going to marry him. It was part of her custom. She was just following what she was told. With a sigh, he went back to his room. He made some dinner for himself and Shadow. Then he took a shower before going to bed.

The next morning, Kyle grabbed his bags and looked around his apartment before leaving it. He went to Genkai's house to say good bye. He was surprised to see that they were all gathered there.

"So, you came. Here I thought you would just leave." Hiei said.

Kyle smirked. "I would never think about leaving without saying good-bye to my sensei's."

He shook hands with the boys. While the girls all gave him a good-bye hugs. Shadow also said good-bye, he was especially sad to say good-bye to Yukina because she would always take of him when Kyle was off on missions with Yusuke.

"Remember to be careful Kyle. Your basically on your own." Genkai told him.

"I will….**mom**."

Genkai scowled at him. "I may be your adoptive mother, but I told you not to call me that."

Kyle smirked as he walked away. "I know, but I it might be a while until I can annoy you with that." He waved one last time and went to the bus stop. The bus arrived and he climbed in. He passed the time by looking out at the country scenery. Soon he fell asleep and was woken up by Shadow. They had reached Nerima. He climbed off and watched the bus go off into the distance. He then looked in the direction of the Nekohaten. Cologne was suppose to tell him where he was going to be staying. He took a deep breath and started his walk. As he walked some girls were giving him weird looks. He decided to ignore them for now. Once at the Nekohaten, he stood outside and looked at the entrance. Again, he took a deep breath and walked in. The restaurant was full of people. He looked around and spotted the purple haired Amazon. She was busy serving the customers their food.

"Umm…."

She then turned around and smiled at him. "Welcome to Nekohaten. Please take seat. Mousse will take ord…." Her smile turned into a frown once she realized who she was talking to. "Oh….it Fang-boy."

"I have a name you know and it's not Fang-boy." he said slightly annoyed.

"Shampoo call you what Shampoo want. Great-grandmother in kitchen. Go talk."

She then went back to work. Kyle frowned at her as he walked to the kitchen. Cologne was busy making noodles. "Hello elder."

Cologne spared him a glance before she retuned to noodle. She quickly threw them on a plate and Shampoo went to grab it. Cologne then turned her full attention to Kyle.

"Hello Son-in-law and welcome to your new home."

Kyle looked at her confused. "New home? I thought I was going to be living in my own apartment."

"Nonsense. I want you to live here so you and Shampoo can get to know one another. Here, go sweep in front of the cafe." she handed him a broom. "Just leave your things with me and after we close up I'll show you to your room."

Kyle nodded. "Come on Shadow." Shadow followed Kyle outside. He laid next to the door and watched Kyle sweep up.

'_What the hell have I been reduced to? I should be fighting demons not filth off the sidewalk.' he thought and continued to do his job._

"Kyle!"

He looked up to see Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo running towards him. "Hey guys."

"You're here already?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you."

"When are we gonna start training?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow at school."

"Sounds fine to me. I just wanna train."

'_Same old Ranma.' Akane and Ukyo thought._

"Well, we better get going. I have to go help Konatsu with the restaurant." Ukyo said.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." Kyle said with a smile

The three went off on their way once again. Then three girls walked by him and giggled. Kyle tried to ignore them, but they started to talk to him.

"Hi!" a girl with long black hair said.

"Hey."

"What's your name?"

"Kyle."

"Do you work here?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"When do you get off. Maybe we can hang out." she said with a smile.

"Ahem."

Kyle turned around to see Shampoo glaring dagger at him.

"What you want?" Shampoo demanded.

The three girls looked at each other. "Nothing, we just wanted to talk with Kyle."

"Beside, why do you care?" asked a girl with curly brown hair.

"Don't you already have Ranma?" the last one asked.

Shampoo smile evilly at them and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and pushed her body against his. "No, Kyle Shampoo's new husband." then she added with a frown. "Stay away."

The girls glared at her and walked away. Kyle was too stunned to say anything. Shampoo let go and smiled to herself in satisfaction. She walked back into the restaurant to get back to work. Kyle stood there rooted to his spot.

'_What the hell just happened?' he wondered as he tried to forget what it felt like to have Shampoo's body pressed against his. _

When it was time for the café to close, Cologne made Kyle help out. Kyle hadn't seen Shampoo since the little incident in front to the café. Mousse had been doing all the serving once he had gotten back inside. Shadow had taken a liking to sitting in front of the stairs and had remained there since they had gotten back inside.

"Come. I will show you to your room."

Kyle followed Cologne up the stairs. In the hall, Cologne stopped in front of the third door from the stairs. He assumed that was his new room. He walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened in shock. There was Shampoo in the middle of changing. Kyle's face turned a nice shade of red as did Shampoo's. Shampoo suddenly realized that Kyle was staring at her half naked body and let out a scream. She threw various objects at Kyle, who finally realized that he was about to be dead. Of course he realized it a little to late as a large vase hit his head, knocking him out.

Shampoo sat near Kyle's unconscious body. She did feel kind of bad for hurting him. How was he suppose to know that they would be sharing a room? Kyle suddenly began to stir. He opened his eyes and moaned.

"Ow, what happened?"

"Shampoo threw a vase at you and you were knocked out." Cologne answered.

Kyle shot up and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me she was in here!"

"I assumed you would knock before you entered."

"You don't normally knock when it's your room." he said sourly.

"Well, get use to it since you will be sharing this room with Shampoo."

Kyle looked at her with disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Now I must leave. I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow is your first day at Furinkan."

With that she left the couple alone. Kyle and Shampoo looked at each other. "Sorry." Kyle told Shampoo.

"What?"

"I said sorry. I didn't mean to see you……like that."

"Shampoo sorry too. I not mean to hurt you."

"Lets just forget this ever happened and start over. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot when we first met. I know your mad that your not together with Ranma and I'm not exactly happy that I'm getting married to someone I don't know……but lets at least be friends and maybe we'll be able to work through this without killing each other. How about it?"

Shampoo thought for a second. "Fang-boy have point. If we get married, then we at least get along."

Kyle smiled. "Good. Well, I'm going to sleep now since I got school tomorrow. Good-night."

"Good-night…..Kyle." she said in a whisper and settled down for the night.

Mousse had seen everything. He had opened the door just enough for him to see and hear. He fumed Kyle. He silently crept back to his room and thought about what to do next.


	9. School and Training

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 9 School and Training

Dream Sequence

_**Thirteen year old Kyle walked through a village with a smile. The people would cast a nervous glance at him. He ignored them and continued his walk. Looking back slightly, he saw a girl. She had flowing black hair and black eyes. She had been following him since he had entered the village. He smirked. **_

"_**Let's see if I can loose her."**_

_**He headed to a market area. There were plenty of people there and he was sure to loose her. He weaved in and out, but the girl still kept up. This annoyed him so he used his speed and left for the outskirts of town. He found a nice tree and settled down for a nap. However he realized he was not alone.**_

'_**I can't believe she managed to keep up with me!'**_

_**He begrudgingly stood up. There was the girl, slowly walking towards him. "Why do you keep following me?"**_

_**The girl smiled. "I just wanted to talk."**_

"_**Do you realize who I am?"**_

"_**Yes, I know who you are, but I thought we could be friends."**_

_**Kyle looked at her confused. He tilted his head to one side. "Friends?"**_

_**The girl giggled. "You look cute when you're confused."**_

_**Kyle blushed. "Umm, er…."  
**_

"_**My names Yumi. Do you want to be friends?"**_

"_**Sure, I guess."**_

"_**Aren't you going tell me your name?"**_

"_**I thought you said you knew who I was."**_

"_**I do, but that doesn't mean I know your name."**_

"_**Fine, my name is….."**_

End Dream Sequence

Kyle sat up abruptly. Sweat dripped from his face. He wiped it away and looked around. He didn't recognize the room. Then the events of the pervious night came to him.

Nekohaten……his room…..Shampoo half naked……flying vase……pain……Shampoo again……..sleep

He looked around and spotted Shampoo's sleeping form. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After taking his shower he headed to his room, but stopped before he opened it. He knocked first. When no one responded he decided it was safe to enter. Sure enough Shampoo was still sleeping. Looking through his duffel bag, he found his school uniform. Not that he was pleased. He hated wearing it, but complied with the rules. He then slipped on a white t-shirt. However just to annoy the teachers, he would not button up the top. The collar just annoyed him sometimes. He woke up Shampoo after he finished changing and went to get some breakfast. He was surprised to find Cologne already up. He had a small chat with her before he needed to leave. Cologne asked him if he was going to say good-bye to his wife. Kyle of course got really embarrassed because he still did not see Shampoo like that. Speaking of Shampoo, she was just heading down the stairs when she heard her great grandmother giving Kyle a hard time. Not wanting to compromise himself, Kyle said a quick good-bye and ran out the door. Once he was a good distance away, he slowed down. He took a deep breath and continued in a steady pace.

"Wait up Kyle!"

Kyle stopped walking and looked back. Ranma and Akane ran up to him.

"Hey guys. You didn't have to run to catch up you know. I could have waited."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk as soon as possible. Besides, a little run never killed no body."

"Got a point there."

So the three continued their walk. Ranma and Akane got into an argument about something. Kyle wasn't sure since he wasn't paying too much attention. Upon entering the gates, Kyle heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Halt vile sorcerer!"

Kyle tried to ignore the strangers babbling, but it was proving to be very difficult. While the wannabe samurai talked away, Akane told him who he was.

"That's Kuno. He's wanted to date me for a long time. He calls Ranma a sorcerer and thinks he's controlling me and wants to set me 'free'."

Kyle looked to see if Kuno was done. He wasn't. "Well, aren't you a lucky girl to have a guy like him be so devoted to you." he said sarcastically.

"She'll take whatever she can get." Ranma said. That earned him a trip into the lower atmosphere.

"You there! Why do you stand so close to the lovely Akane Tendo!"

"Umm, er, I'm just a friend."

"State your name serf."

"Kyle Ookami."

"What brings you to my school?"

Kyle scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm kinda here because of Shampoo."

Kuno raised an eyebrow in question. "The Amazon? What business do you have with her?"

"What is this? Twenty question." Kyle grumbled under his breath. "I'm kinda her new husband……"

Everyone present began to whisper about Kyle's statement. Ranma then appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, maybe you shoulda kept that under wraps."

They were interrupted by a battle scream. "I shall vanquish you evil demon!"

Akane, Ranma, and Kyle split up. Kuno had a plan in his mind. Defeat Kyle and then defeat Ranma and take Akane out on a date. Of course a plan like that could only work in an alternate dimension where Kuno was a good fighter and Akane liked him. Kyle dodged all of Kuno's attacks. Kuno however kept at it. Finally, Kyle got tired of dodging and attacked.

"Spirit Gun!"

Kuno's bokken became toothpicks and Kuno himself lay on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Ranma eagerly walked over to Kyle.

"How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn once we begin to train." Kyle looked down at Kuno. "Is he that easy to beat?"

"Yup. If you're looking for a challenge, Kuno ain't your guy."

"Come on you two. We need to find Kyle's class."

The two boys nodded and followed Akane into the school. Kyle was pleased to know he was in the same class as Ranma and Akane. He was surprised to see Ukyo there as well. Their teacher was interesting. She was a child for one and then there was her attack. He witnessed her suck Ranma's chi and then transform into and adult. He was glad when lunch time arrived. Lunch time was pleasant until Kuno tried his luck against Ranma. Kuno was made short work of and Ranma went back to eating lunch. Ranma did warn him about Nabiki and her blackmailing. Kyle made a note of that. There were certain things he really didn't want Nabiki to find out. Kyle also told Ranma to go to the Nekohaten after it closed. He would be giving them their first lesson. Ranma was so excited. He could hardly wait to begin his training. After school, Kyle walked by himself to the Nekohaten. Suddenly he felt a presence. He got into a defensive stance and looked around.

"I know your there. Come out and face me!"

The cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know why I'm here."

"No I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

The stranger smiled under the cloak. A flash of recognition went through Kyle's mind._ Wait a minute, that's a she not a he! But why couldn't I pick up a scent until just now? I can't believe it took me this long to notice that something was wrong! She could cloak her sent, but how?_

"You're a girl aren't you?"

"Very good, but do you know who I am?"

Kyle growled. "Stop playing games with me! Just tell me what you want!"

All of a sudden she shot something at him. Kyle rolled out of the way. He looked towards the direction the object had gone. An arrow was stuck on a wooden fence behind him. When he turned around she was gone. He walked over to the arrow and pulled it out. With the arrow in hand, he made his way to the Nekohaten.

_So I'm fighting a girl. It's obvious she knows me, but from my past? That's impossible. Grrrr! I have to find out who she is. More importantly, I have to find our what she wants._

Once again he was sweeping the front of the café and once again some girls would stop to talk him. This time, however Shampoo didn't make a scene. Kyle went inside after he was done. Shadow saw him and followed his master up the stairs. Kyle sat down and did his homework. After a few hours someone came into the room.

"Great grandmother say Fang-boy help clean up."

"Do you call me Fang-boy because you don't like me or is it just to annoy me?"

"It not Fang-boy's business. Come help."

Kyle frowned as he followed Amazon down the stairs. Soon after they were done cleaning up, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane showed up.

"What's she doing here?" Kyle asked casually. Apparently this was taken as an offensive question by Akane.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" She said angrily.

Kyle waved his hands in front of him in defense. "No, no, I was just wondering why you came."

Ranma just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. She just thinks that I'm here to flirt with Shampoo. She never believes anything I tell her."

Just then Shampoo walked into the room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ranma. She promptly ran to him and glomped onto him. Ranma struggled to get out of her grasp. He looked over at Akane who was fuming with jealousy.

"Nihao Ranma!"

"Ranma you jerk! How dare you flirt with Shampoo!" Akane pulled out mallet-sama. She was about to smash Ranma into the ground when Kyle cleared his throat.

"As much as you want to smash Ranma into the ground, I'm going to ask you not to. He has training to do and I want him in good condition."

Akane begrudgingly complied. The others nodded and followed him out back. Mousse was already there with Cologne. Ranma and Ryoga noticed that there was four square boards with a nail sticking thought it.

"What are those for?" Ryoga asked.

Kyle smiled evilly at his new students. "You'll find out soon enough."

The Nerimans looked at him nervously. "Let's get started." He said with the same expression.

After teaching them how to summon their spirit energy, Kyle made them get on the boards and use their spirit energy to keep their fingers from being impaled by the nail. (Like when Yusuke was training with Genkai.)

45 minutes later……..

"Are you crazy? How long are we going to be like this!" Ranma asked.

Kyle was being trained by Cologne to do the Hiryu Shoten Ha. He ignored Ranma's comment and continued to do his training. That of course made Ranma mad.

"Hey! Will ya listen when I'm talking to you!"

Kyle gave him an annoyed look. Cologne let him stop to go talk to his students. "You will do that," he said pointing to the nail and board. "Until you have developed your spirit energy to the point where you can use it more than once a day."

"But is this really necessary!" Ryoga complained.

Kyle crossed his hands over his chest. "Necessary? You want to know if this is necessary."

Ryoga nodded his head nervously. Kyle kneeled down to Ryoga. "No, but Genkai made me do this and I thought it would work for you guys too."

His answer caused the Nerimans to loose their balance and fall off. Akane quickly ran to Ranma's side. She looked at Kyle angrily. "Look what you did!" she pointed to Ranma's bleeding hand. He had landed on the nail.

Kyle stood up and looked at Akane with a serious expression. "If they can't handle my training then they should just give up. I'm only doing this because Koenma made them my partners. No one said this was going to be easy. They have a lot of catching up to do compared to my other partners. Right now they are very vulnerable to demon attacks and like it or not, they are going to fight and kill those demons."

He looked at his student. "I won't make you guys continue if this is too hard for you. I'll just call Koenma and tell him that you guys can't handle……"

"NO WAY!" Ranma said. He stood up. "I ain't giving up so easily. I've been through a lot worse than this."

"Yeah," said Ryoga. "I'm no weakling."

"I'll show you just how tough I am." Mousse joined in.

"Shampoo is warrior. Shampoo not quite." she stood up as well and looked determined.

Kyle smiled. "Good. Bandage up your wounds and get back on the boards."

"But Ranma!"

"Stay out of this Akane. This don't have anything to do with you."

Akane was fuming. Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse stepped away from Ranma. Akane pulled out her trusty mallet-sama. Ranma looked horrified at her. "Now Akane just calm down will ya!"

"Ranma you BAKA!" mallet-sama came down towards Ranma. Ranma put his hands over his head in an effort to protect himself. However, mallet-sama never made contact with his head. He looked up to see Kyle preventing mallet-sama from causing him any brain damage. Akane glared at him.

"What do you think your doing!"

Kyle answered her calmly. "Protecting my student." he then shattered mallet-sama into toothpicks. Akane looked shocked. "Leave."

Akane's anger was now at the breaking point. She lunged at Kyle. Kyle disappeared before Akane could touch him.

"Wha…?" was all Akane could say before Kyle appeared behind her and hit the side of her neck. She collapsed to the ground. Ranma and Ryoga were furious. Ranma ran to Akane and picked her up.

"What did you do to her?"

"You better have a good answer!" Ryoga yelled.

Kyle remained calm despite his current situation. "Calm down. I just knocked her out. She'll be back to her normal violent self when she wakes up. Ranma, do you always let her treat you that way?"

Ranma anger began to disappear. "Well, uhh….."

"Ranma. You can't let her do that anymore. Not only is it bad for you, but it's also bad for her. If she thinks that she can just go around hitting people because she's angry, she can get in serous trouble for that. Start fighting back."

"But she's a girl! I can't hit her!"

"This isn't about her being a girl Ranma! I'm not asking you to hit her. All I want you to do is defend yourself. Everyone has a right to do that including you. Being a girl doesn't mean that gives her the right to act the way she does. Does being a girl entitle her to hit you all the time?"

"……..No."

"But he deserves it! He's always cheating on her and being a jerk!" Ryoga threw in.

"I'm not excusing him for his actions."

"You could have fooled me."

"Ryoga, the way we were brought up is a factor in creating the people we are today." Kyle looked at his watch. "It's already getting late. We're not going to get much done now. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Ranma and Ryoga began to walk away. "Oh and Ranma," Ranma stopped and looked back at him. "Think about what I said. It may make a difference in your relationship."

Ranma faltered a little at the mention of relationship. However, he nodded and left. Mousse walked back into the Nekohaten to clean up. Cologne looked at Kyle. "We'll continue training when you don't go to school. It will be easier to train that way."

Kyle nodded his head and Cologne also went inside leaving Shampoo and Kyle alone. Kyle looked at her hand. It was clenched in a fist. "Your bleeding aren't you?"

"How you know?"

Kyle chuckled. "I have my ways." he walked towards her. "Let me see your hand." Shampoo eyed him warily.

"Oh come on. I don't bite."

Still eyeing him, she held out her hand. Kyle took her hand and turned it over. Her palm was a little bloody, but it wasn't that bad of an injury.

"I hope I can do this right. Botan tried to teach me how to heal one time, but I haven't done it in a while."

Shampoo saw a blue light form in the palm of his hand. He placed the light over her wound. Shampoo felt a warm sensation go through her whole body. It felt like she was on a cloud as the pain disappeared. She wanted to feel like that forever. Then the feeling began to fade and the light in Kyle's hand disappeared.

"Hey it worked." he said with a smile. Shampoo looked down. He was still holding her hand. Kyle felt his cheeks become hot. He let go and looked away. "Umm, we better get back inside."

Shampoo also felt her cheeks become hot. She nodded and walked towards the Nekohaten. Kyle watched her walk inside. He stood there and then looked towards the sky. "This is stupid. It's only been a couple of days."

Shampoo leaned on the door of her room. She put her hands on her check and thought of a certain someone.

"Stupid Fang-boy. Make Shampoo feel like this. I teach him lesson."

Outside, our favorite Fan-boy sneezed. '_That can't be good_.' He thought as he walked inside.


	10. A Neriman Kind of Day

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ch. 10 A Neriman Kind of Day

Today was Kyle's first day off from school. Cologne said she would train him later in the day. So, he decided to walk around the district and get to know the place better. He managed to find the Tendo dojo and to his misfortune, the Kuno estate. He was just happy that Kuno didn't pop out of nowhere and attack him. After he had done a bit of walking he decided to get something to eat. He was going to return to the Nekohaten, but found Ucchans first. He hadn't had Ukyo's cooking since he first arrived. He stepped in to see Ukyo working at the grill and a woman serving the fool. At least he thought it was a woman until he got a closer look. He realized it was a man! He was quite surprised. He went to take a seat at the grill. Ukyo noticed him and smiled.

"Kyle! Welcome, so what will you be having?"

"I'll have today's special."

"Coming right up!"

"So, how's business been lately."

"It's been pretty good. Then again competing with all the other restaurants around here isn't that hard. The only real competition I have is the Nekohaten."

She placed a plate in front of him and flipped the Okonomiyaki on to it.

"I might have guessed that was your competitor."

"Won't Cologne be mad if she found out you where eating here. For that matter, won't Shampoo?"

Kyle calmly ate his meal. "What they don't know won't hurt me."

Ukyo giggled at his statement. "I suppose that's true, but aren't you worried."

"Not really. Besides, Shampoo doesn't care what I do as long I leave her alone."

"So I'm guessing your relationship isn't working out so well."

Kyle snorted. "If you even call what we have a relationship. It will be alright." he finished his okonomiyaki and stood up. "Well, I'm off. I want to see more of this district before I have to head back for training."

"Okay, well come back again sometime."

"You bet I will. I enjoy an okonomiyaki every now and then."

Kyle put some money on the counter and waved goodbye. Ukyo waved as well. Once again he began to walk. He walked for about two blocks when he heard yelling behind him. He turned around in time to see a bucket of water fly at him. Next thing he knew, he was in his cat form. He saw Ryoga run past Kyle only sparing him a glance. Kyle then heard a screech. He saw Ranma had come to a screeching halt. He stared at Kyle with complete fear.

"C-c-c-cat!"

Ryoga seized this opportunity to attack Ranma. However, Happosai jumped on Ryoga's head sending him to the ground. Happosai then splashed water on Ranma and rubbed himself on Ranma's breast.

"Oh Ranma, why would you ever want to cure your delightful curse."

"Get off me ya old creep!"

Ranma threw Happosai aside. Kyle still had no idea what was going on, especially why Ranma looked so afraid of him. Ranma yelled again, but not because of Kyle. Kuno came out of nowhere and promptly hugged Ranma.

"Oh Pig-tailed girl you have returned to me!"

"Leave me alone!"

Kuno got punched in the ground next to Ryoga. Kyle tried to meow to get Ranma's attention, but a knife landed right next to him. He crawled away from the knife. Mousse jumped out of no where.

"I will defeat you now and reclaim Shampoo!"

Kyle ran to Ranma and jumped on him in the hopes of being protected. However, Ranma froze up. Ryoga got up as did Kuno. Mousse charged. Kyle began to realize that Ranma was afraid of him.

"Shi Shi Hokodon!"

"Ranma! How dare you throw your master like that. Take this!"

Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodon and Happosai's bomb collided to make one heck of an explosion. Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kyle, and Happosai all flew in different directions. Kyle had no idea where he was heading expect the great blue sky. He couldn't do anything as he landed in the canal. He struggled to get out of the water. At this rate he would drown. Lucky for him, a piece of cardboard floated by and he grabbed on to it. This was so embarrassing for him. He hated feeling so helpless. It took him two hours to get out of the canal. It hadn't helped that he was injured during the blast. Once he was back on the side walk, he limped in the direction of the Nekohaten. He wasn't even sure he was going to make it to the café anymore. Getting out of the canal had taken all of his strength. Finally he just collapsed on the sidewalk. If he ever made it back, he would make sure to make himself stronger in his cat form.

"Fang-boy?"

Kyle looked up. Shampoo was standing over him. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"What happen? Look like Fang-boy got beat up."

Since he couldn't answer, he just meowed. As they walked, Shampoo wondered if Kyle would like to be petted. It hadn't happened to her yet, but she was curious to see the cats instincts would affect Kyle. So, she began to pet him. Sure enough, Kyle's cat instincts took over and he purred. Kyle rubbed closer to Shampoo's hand. That's when she decided to stop. That seemed to snap him out of it and glared at her. After they reached the Nekohaten, Shampoo took Kyle to the bathroom. She filled the tub to about half way with warm water and dumped him in. she turned around and left the bathroom. Kyle grabbed a towel to cover himself and got out. He went to his room to find a new outfit. He laid on his bed next to Shadow and sighed. He felt like crap now. There were some minor burns on his body from Happosai's bomb.

"Darn that old pervert. Why'd he have to throw that bomb of his?"

Shampoo then walked in with a first aid kit. She sat on Kyle's bed and placed the kit beside her.

"Fang-boy hurt?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nothing too serious. Just a couple of burns. Nothing I can't handle now that I'm back in my human form."

"What happen?"

"Well, I was walking around town when I heard some yelling behind me. I turned around too see who it was and got splashed with a bucket of cold water. Next thing I know Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse, Happosai, and Kuno where there. Ryoga used his Shi Shi Hokodon and Happosai used his bomb to send us all flying. By the way, is Ranma afraid of cats?"

"Yes, Ranma too too terrified of cats."

"That explains why he froze up when I jumped on him."

"Fang-boy no need bandage?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Great grandmother wait for Fang-boy outside. It time for training."

Shampoo left without another word. Kyle sighed. He was not up for training after what happened, but he really had no choice. So he got up and walked to the back yard. When he got there, he was greeted by a fire and some chestnuts. He could only speculate to what kind of training he was going to go through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Shampoo was wrapping his hands. The training for the Katchu Tenshi Amiguriken left him with really bad burns. He was considering going to the doctor, but Cologne said it was unnecessary. Shampoo had used some herbs to make his burns heal faster.

"You're grandmother has some crazy training regime."

"It make Fang-boy stronger no complain."

Kyle decided to be quite after that. Shampoo finished and went to put the first aid kit away. He laid down in his bed and turned to face the wall. Shampoo came in and went to her closet to find her night gown. She went to the bathroom to change and then came back. She crawled into bed. He felt Shadow move from his bed. He knew that Shadow was going to sleep with Shampoo. Kyle kept staring at the wall unable to sleep. He had this weird feeling he couldn't shake. He hadn't seen Mousse since the fight and that really bothered him. He turned to lay on his back. Suddenly something jumped on his bed and it wasn't Shadow because it quaked. It began to peck at his head. Kyle knew it was Mousse.

"Stop it you crazy duck!"

He jumped off his bed, but Mousse was holding on to his head with his wings. He continued to peck at him while he was holding on for dear life.

"I can't see! Get off!"

Kyle tried to remove him from his face, but he couldn't get a grip on him with his bandaged hands. Next thing he knew, he landed on Shampoo's bed. It was then that Mousse had lost his grip and fell to the floor. Shampoo was less than happy that Kyle was laying on top of her. She made sure he knew that by slapping him. Kyle got off and kicked Mousse out. He went back to bed with a hand print on his face. Things had not gone the way he hoped.

'_I guess this is what it'slike to be a Neriman.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep._


	11. The Calm Before the Storm……Sort Of

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 11 The Calm Before the Storm……Sort Of

It had been about two weeks since Kyle came to live with the Amazons. Just as Yusuke had promised, he had been keeping in touch with him through a communicator that Botan brought him. Unfortunately, it was in a shape of a compact. Kyle didn't like that and tried to get Botan to change it, but with no success. Kyle sighed as he walked to the Nekohaten. It had been another tough day at school. Actually everyday had been getting more hectic since he arrived, especially with Happosai around. One day when Ranma was walking to school, someone splashed him with cold water. That someone turned out to be Happosai. Of course, Ranma was less than pleased to have Happosai rubbing his breasts. A fight broke out when Kuno showed up to defend the Pig-tailed girl. Ranma booted them into the stratosphere. Happosai had found out from Nabiki that Kyle was going to cure Ranma's curse and got upset. Happosai must have paid a good amount of money for that information. So began Happosai's vendetta against the young Spirit Detective. He though things couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong.

Mousse had made it a habit to attack him. Kyle was on constant alert for the blind Amazon's attacks. Ranma also had it tough because Kuno was told the pig-tailed girl would leave because of Ranma. You can only guess where he got this information. He immediately went after Ranma for an explanation which consisted of accusations. Then today at lunch, Kuno once again tried to beat Ranma up. Of course, it wasn't a hard fight for Ranma. Mousse had also shown up for a fight. To make matters more hectic, Ryoga showed up to fight Ranma. Kyle wondered how Ryoga got to the school without getting lost. However, he didn't have time to think about it with Mousse attacking. The two fights somehow got merged into one big free for all when the Principle, and Happosai (who also showed up out of nowhere) joined in. Kyle wasn't even sure who had won because Happosai let loose a barrage of Hapo bombs which sent everyone flying in different directions….again.

Kyle entered the Nekohaten and looked around. He had noticed the crowd was more diverse now. Instead of a lot of male customers there was also more female customers. A week ago Cologne had told him he would be serving tables from then on. The catch was he could only serve tables that were occupied by girls. That's when Kyle realized why Cologne had been having him sweep in front of the café. To get girls to come and eat there as well. That's why Shampoo didn't bother to do anything when girls stopped to talk to him after his first day there. He had been a little upset when he had figured it out. Kyle didn't like the fact that he had been used as some sort of advertisement to entice girls to eat there. Then again he couldn't deny the fact that Cologne was a smart business woman.

After it was time to close, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane showed up. Kyle was surprised that Akane still came even after what he had done to her. However, he didn't really care as long as she didn't interfere.

"Hey guys. Have a seat. I'll be done cleaning up in a bit." Kyle said as he was wiping off a table. Shampoo was also busy cleaning. Cologne was at a table tallying up the days earnings. Mousse came out of the kitchen and sat down for a break. Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane grabbed their chairs and sat at Cologne's table.

"That was some fight today, huh Kyle?"

"Yeah. It was going well up until Happosai unleashed his bombs."

"I had you Ookami. You should feel lucky that Happosai blew everyone up." Mousse added.

"Whatever."

Kyle finished and walked over to the table. "So what were your earnings today Son-in-law?" That nickname was difficult to get use to, but he had learned to tolerate it. Fang-boy he could live with, but son-in-law was too much. It was a constant reminder of his pending wedding with Shampoo. However, he had resigned himself to that name. It pointless to get mad every time she called him that.

"I don't know. I haven't checked." he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills and some coins. He placed it on the table to separate them. That's when he noticed several pieces of paper mixed in with the bills. He was going to grab them when Ranma beat him to it. Kyle's eyebrow twitched, but said nothing. Ranma grinned at him.

"Well, well, it looks like you got some admirers." he said with a smirk. "All these girls left you their numbers. You gonna call them?"

Kyle was going to snatch them out of Ranma's hand when Shampoo beat him to it. She glared at him as she went to throw them away. He could have sworn she said 'stupid Fan-boy'.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Akane said.

"You should know the feeling sister."

They turned their attention towards the door. There stood Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma.

"I don't know what your talking about Nabiki." Akane said turning her head away from her sister.

"Shampoo not jealous." she said walking back towards Kyle.

"Could have fooled me. You get completely jealous anytime a girl eyes Kyle."

"Can we not talk about that anymore?" Kyle asked. He was starting to get embarrassed with this particular topic. The reason was because Shampoo had been sending him mixed messages since the week before. Some times she was friendly towards him, but then she would go into this 'I hate Fang-boy' mode. He wasn't sure they were friends, much less boyfriend-girlfriend. He knew they had agreed to try to be friends, but Shampoo wasn't holding up her end of the deal. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said trying to change the subject. Nabiki of course caught it.

"No trying to change the subject, but if you must know we came to see Ranma's new technique he's been bragging about. Now back to the topic at hand."

"Let's not and say we did." Kyle said. He grabbed his money and headed up the stairs. "I'll meet you guys outside."

The others nodded and headed out. Shampoo however followed him. Kyle reached his room. Shadow was sleeping on Shampoo's bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on her bed. I don't want to get in trouble for some thing you did."

"Why you get in trouble?"

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Shampoo standing in the door way. "Umm, well…."

Shadow jumped off Shampoo's bed and happily ran to Shampoo. It wagged it's tail as she picked him up. "I tell Shadow it okay to sleep on Shampoo's bed."

Kyle walked to his drawer and put his money in a small box. "Try using 'I' instead of referring to yourself in third person Shampoo."

"Shampoo is…..I trying best."

Kyle smiled at her. "I know it must be hard for you. I've only been teaching you for a week and the lessons aren't really that long, but I'm glad your trying."

Despite her current mood, Shampoo smiled. He was always nice to her even when she went into her 'I hate Fang-boy' mode. "So, why'd you follow me?"

Shampoo shook her head. "It nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Shampoo nodded. "Well, okay. We better go out then."

The three of them went outside. The others patiently waiting for their arrival. Nabiki smirked evilly at them.

"So what did you two do up there?"

Kyle and Shampoo blushed knowing what she was referring to. "We didn't do anything." Kyle said trying to remain calm.

"Rrrriiiiight."

Kyle growled slightly. "Whatever. Lets get started already."

Shampoo let Shadow down and followed Kyle. Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse joined them in the middle of the yard.

"Okay, I've been training you guys for a while now. You guys now have enough spirit energy to use more than one. Three days ago I let you guys start coming up with your own attacks. Now your going to show me what you came up with."

"Umm, how are we going to do that?" Ryoga asked.

"Simple. Your going to use your attacks on me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Ranma said. He was a bit concerned about Kyle's safety. Kyle however, just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Just do it. Who wants to go first?"

"Oohh, pick me! Pick me!" Ranma said as he jumped up and down with a smile. The others sweat dropped.

"Okay Ranma, go ahead. Everyone else step back."

Ranma got into a fighting stance and so did Kyle. Ranma's body began to give off his spirit energy. It engulfed his body like some sort of armor except it looked liked flames.

"Spirit Flames!"

A wave of spirit energy flew at Kyle. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Shampoo was worried about Kyle's safety. She clenched her fists and watched. Kyle held his hands out and erected a wall of spirit energy. The flames smashed into the shield. Kyle was having a hard time keeping the flames from going around his wall of spirit energy. If he didn't do something, he was going to get barbequed. So he with one hand still keeping up the spirit wall, he aimed at the ground.

"Spirit gun!"

Kyle went flying into the air and away from the flames. The flames died once his spirit wall disappeared. He landed and smirked at Ranma. "Well Ranma, you have impressed me. That definitely took me by surprise. Who's next?"

After Ranma, Ryoga went. He smirked and formed a ball of spirit energy in his hands. Kyle wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was sure it was going to surprise him. Ryoga took his free hand and grabbed some of the spirit energy. He rapidly threw small disks of spirit energy at him. Kyle formed two spirit swords in his hands and began to slash away at the disks. After the onslaught of attacks they both smirked at each other.

"So what do you call that?"

"I call it my Spirit Disks."

"Not bad. I have been impressed again."

Shampoo went next. He thought they couldn't surprise him anymore, but Shampoo was about to change his mind.

"Fang-boy ready?"

"I'm more than ready. Bring it on 'honey'."

That little name made the Amazon see red. Shampoo's spirit energy gathered on her fingers and were shaped into claws. At the sight of those claws, Kyle began to regret calling her honey. She then sliced the air and several blades of energy went flying at him. Kyle quickly dodged rolled out of the blades way. He sat on the ground and watched as they hit a tree; reducing it to saw dust. Kyle just stared wide eyed at the saw dust. He turned towards Shampoo and smiled weakly.

"Umm, sorry about my comment."

Shampoo smiled evilly at him. "Next time Fang-boy think before speak or I use Spirit Claws on Fang-boy."

Kyle suddenly smiled. Shampoo looked confused at his sudden change of mood. "Why Fang-boy smile?"

"You said 'I' instead of referring yourself in third person. I guess I'm not such a bad teacher." he said still smiling warmly at her. Shampoo felt herself blush and looked at the ground.

Nabiki smirked at them. "Awww, the couple is having a moment."

"Oh Nabiki, don't tease them." Kasumi said to her young sister.

It was now Kyle's turn to blush. He stood up and dusted himself off. " Umm, whatever. Mousse you're up next."

Mousse was angry at Kyle. "I'll show you Kyle. I'll make you pay for flirting with my Shampoo!" he said to himself and broke out into a maniacal laugh. Of course he only thought he said it to himself. In fact he said it out loud.

"You know I can hear you."

"Huh?" Mousse turned towards the others. Everyone was looking at him.

"And I wasn't flirting with Shampoo."

"You could have fooled me! Now prepared to die!" Mousse suddenly stopped. "Great, now I'm starting to sound like Ryoga."

Ryoga ignored Mousse's comment and just watched. Mousse started off by throwing several knifes at him. It looked like this was going to be a sparing match. Mousse did not let up his attacks. Kyle dodged the knifes. He was a little pissed that Mousse turned the demonstration into a sparring match and now was turning it into a full out fight.

"What the hell do you think your doing! This isn't a fight!"

"Are you afraid to loose to me Ookami!"

"Well see who's afraid of what! Spirit Gun!"

Mousse jumped out of the way and smirked. "Take this! Spirit Daggers!"

Several dagger like energy beams flew down at Kyle. He proceeded to dodge them and get into a better position.

"You can't escape Ookami! Spirit Daggers!"

Kyle stood his ground and prepared his own attack. "Shot Gun!"

The spirit energy collided in a flash of light. The spectators and fighters covered their eyes. Once the light disappeared the fight continued. Kyle charged at Mousse and threw a series of punches. Mousse didn't hesitate to retaliate. Kyle just wanted to end this fight.

"Aren't you lucky Shampoo. To have two boys that **like** you fight over you?"

Kyle heard that and turned to Nabiki. "I don't……."

He didn't get to finish because Mousse kicked him across the yard. Kyle skidded to a stop. "That's it! This ends now!"

Both his fists glowed with red spirit energy. "Try and dodge this Mousse! Double Shot Gun!"

Many balls of energy went flying at Mousse. He tried to dodge, but Kyle just redirected his automatic Shot Gun in whatever direction Mousse went. Finally when he drew Mousse close enough to himself, he stopped shooting and tackle the blind Amazon. He pinned him down and held his spirit sword at Mousse's neck.

"I win." Kyle said.

Mousse just growled at him. Cologne broke up the two boys. "Alright that's enough you two."

Kyle and Mousse stood up. They glared at each other. The others joined them.

"That was quite impressive." Soun said.

"Yes. You even impressed me boy." Genma told Ranma.

"It doesn't take much to impress you pop cause I'm a better fighter."

That earned him a bonk on the head. They were about to leave, when Kyle held up Ranma. The Amazons had already gone in and left the two boys alone.

"So, how is Akane doing?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well, she's still her violent tomboyish self, but we're working on her temper."

"Have you let her hit you?"

"Not as often as before. She still smacks me, but if she brings out mallet-sama or any other object, I draw the line."

"Good. At least it's some progress. You'll see, one day she will be able to talk to you civilly. Who knows, you may even like her more than you do now."

Ranma looked at the ground embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's obvious to everyone but you, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo."

"Just like it's obvious to everyone that you and Shampoo like each other?"

It was Kyle's turn to be embarrassed. "Hey now, we're talking about you not me."

Ranma chuckled, but then became serious. "I…..I know. I just can't tell her cause she will just end up calling me a pervert. Ukyo will get hurt too. What am I going to do?"

Kyle sighed. "Look Ranma, this isn't an easy decision. I can't tell you I know how you feel, but I can tell you what I think about the situation."

"What's that?"

"You should talk to Akane and tell her how you feel. She may not take it well at first, but don't give up on her. She's just as new at expressing her feelings as you are. As for Ukyo, she has a right to know. You have to let her know so she can hopefully move on with her life and yes, she may end up hating you. And yes she will be depressed, but as long as you try to help her out things will work out. However, she's going to be more hurt if she finds out through someone else other than you. If worse comes to worse I can help out too. Your not alone."

Kyle let his words sink in before continuing. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me. No one ever gave me a chance to explain myself, much less listen to me. Ever since you started helping me out that day, you've made a difference for me. You're like a big brother ya know?"

"Gee thanks man. Anyway it's getting late."

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Ranma jumped on the roof tops and headed home. That talk with Kyle had helped him make a decision about his situation with Akane. Hopefully this would solve some of his problems.

The next day at lunch, Kyle was sitting on the roof of the school. Suddenly he shot up. He felt it. **She** was here. He quickly ran down to the front of the school. Meanwhile, Ranma had taken Akane into the hall to talk. Not that he noticed Ukyo and his entire class watching them from their class room.

"What is it Ranma?"

"A-Akane I-I have to tell you something."

Akane just looked at him confused. Ranma never acted this…..nervous before. "Akane I…..I….."

That's when they saw Kyle run past them at full speed. They both looked at each other before they ran after him. Ukyo sensed something was wrong and ran after them as well. Kyle reached the exit and stopped in front of the building. There stood the girl with the cloak. Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo joined him shortly.

"Who's that?" Ranma asked Kyle.

"Our mission."

The girl smiled at him. "I'm so glad too see you again."

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual." Kyle answered.

"The time has come for you to help our cause."

"Our?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now you're going to come with me."

"You're not taking me anywhere." Kyle growled.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

She summoned the same demon creatures from the first time they met. Kyle looked at Ranma. "I'm going to need your help. Akane, I need you to get Ryoga down here and Ukyo I need you to go get Shampoo and Mousse. Understand?"

They nodded. "Lets do this."

Ukyo and Akane left Ranma and Kyle to deal with the demons. They were able to take them out with no problem. Their attention turned towards the cloaked girl. They both attacked. She was anticipating their move and dodged them. She then fired glowing arrows at them. Ranma and Kyle split up. Ranma used his Spirit Flame and set the girls cloak on fire. That's when Kyle charged at the girl. She threw her cloak off and faced Kyle. He came to a screeching stop. He stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him.

"What's wrong!" Ranma yelled.

Kyle seemed to be ignoring Ranma and focusing solely on the girl. He whispered to himself, "Yumi….."


	12. Rescuing Spirit Detective Kyle Pt 1

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was very busy with work and I was trying to fight laziness. As you can see, laziness won out for quite a while. Now I'm back and in this chapter you will finally know what the other anime is! After much though, I decided that I would put one of the animes that you guys guessed later in the story. There will also finally be fighting going on, but I'm going to say ahead of time that I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes so bare with me.

**Daniel Lynx: Thanks for reviewing my story. It nice to know that someone is reading.**

**Wow: You have a point. They are acting OOC. I'll keep in mind what you said, so in future chapters I'll try my best to keep them in character and develop a better story.**

Well, that's about it so go on and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I think we established that fact in the last 10 chapters. However, I do own Kyle, Yumi, Kyo, Rei, and Risa. Although they like to argue otherwise...

Ch 12 Rescuing Spirit Detective Kyle Pt. 1

"Y-Yumi!"

Kyle looked at the girl in front of him. However there was something very wrong with her appearance. For one, the Yumi he knew was HUMAN. This girl had two ears on her head and fangs. Not only that but she also had claws. Then his eyes caught a tail moving behind her. She also had a bow and arrows strapped to her back. He growled at the girl.

"No, you can't be Yumi."

The girl smiled. "And why can't I?"

"Because Yumi was human! You're a hanyou."

The girl just continued to smile. Ranma was getting impatient. He had no idea what they were talking about. And what was a hanyou? However, he said nothing and continued to listen.

"Kyle. Is that your new name? Did you think that changing your name would change who you are?"

Kyle just glared at her. "Just tell me who you really are and what you want."

"You already said it yourself. I am Yumi. I know I look a little different, but I'm still me."

"That's impossible."

"Nothings impossible. After you were sealed away, I started to train to be a Miko, however it was hard to find someone willing to teach me in the village. They still would not forgive me for what happened. So, I left. I changed my name and appearance and travel for miles until I found one. I eventually came upon a hut in a forest. There I met a priestess named Kikyo. She immediately recognized who I was despite my best efforts to hide my true identity. None the less, She taught me everything she knew. During my time with her I found out something very interesting. I found out there were these collars especially made for inu-youkais. They were going to be used on your family, but that never happened because of the 'incident'. Then I found a prophecy that spoke of your release. At first I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure you could not be released from your seal. As I read the prophecy it told of you being controlled by the very same collar that was created those many years ago. Your master was going to use you to help him destroy this world. It never said how exactly, but I knew I wasn't going to let it happen."

"Is that why you want me to come with you? So you can control me instead of this 'master' of mine!"

"Not quite. Now if you would let me finish my story, you can find out what we need you for. I tried to get Kikyo to tell me where to find you, but she refused to tell me. So, I once again set off. This time to search for a way to prevent you from being released. My major problem was that there was no way to search every corner of the country. I wouldn't live long enough to accomplish that. Then I found a neko-youkai at the point of death. An idea hit me. If I could combine myself with this demon then I would be able to live for a very long time. I would be able to find you when you were released and prevent someone else from using you. So, without a second thought, I combined myself with this neko-youkai and became a Miko-hanyou. Now you're probably wondering why I would go through all this trouble, right?"

Kyle remained silent. "Because there is no way we want this world destroyed. You can help us destroy the one who wants to plunge this world into darkness. Some of my companions also want to know the location of a certain individual and they believe you know where to find him. So are we doing this the easy or the hard way?"

"I can take care of myself. No one can use me as their weapon."

"I'll take that as a no."

She lunged at Kyle with her claws extended. Kyle fell back as Yumi reached him. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over him. Just as gracefully as a cat, she landed on her feet. Again she charged him and swiped her claws at him. Kyle dodged them the best he could, but she was fast. Ranma watched from the distance. He could tell Kyle was having trouble with the girl. He was about to jump in to help, when someone knocked him back.

"Keep out of this fight human."

Ranma stoop up and looked at the person who hit him. It was a boy. He looked to be a little older than Ranma. He had fangs just like Kyle and that girl Yumi. His ears were a little pointed and he flexed his claws at Ranma. His black hair was spiked forward with some of his hair covering his right eye. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with some baggy khaki pants.

"Do not interfere with their fight."

"And who are you to tell me what to do!"

"I'm only warning you once human. Try again and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"No one can come close to beating Ranma Saotome."

Ranma charged at the boy. "Katchu Tenshin Amiguriken!"

Ranma unleashed hundreds of punches at the stranger, who looked surprised. Ranma finished the combo by delivering a kick to the stomach. The boy was sent flying towards the school gate and into a wall.

"Take that!" Ranma said with a smirk. His smirk disappeared when the boy stood up from the rubble.

"It seems you are no ordinary human Ranma Saotome."

The boy charged at Ranma and delivered a punch to Ranma's stomach. Ranma's eyes widened. Then the boy kicked Ranma into a tree. "But no matter the circumstances, you are still just a human and humans are an easy kill."

Ranma sat up and glared at the boy. He wiped some blood away from his mouth. "I beat a half-god and you will go down just like him!"

Ranma jumped up and charged at the boy. He used the Katchu Tenshi Amiguriken against the boy again. This time, however, the boy anticipated this and blocked all the punches he could. The boy caught Ranma's arm and threw him towards the school. Ranma twisted his body to land on the wall of the building. He pushed off the wall and propelled himself towards his opponent. With that speed he delivered a punch to his face. The force of the impact sent him flying. The boy flipped in the air and dug his claws in the ground to slow him down. The boy stood up and felt something on his face. He lifted his hands up to his nose and ran his hand over it. He looked at his hand and saw blood. He glared at Ranma and let out a cry of pure rage. Ranma wasted no time in continuing his onslaught. However, the boy was having none of it. Ranma was about to punch his face again, but the boy ducked and head butted Ranma. Then he grabbed both of Ranma's hands and held it them behind Ranma's back. He pulled Ranma into a bone crushing hug.

"I will crush every bone in your body. No human can defeat me and you will certainly not be the first!"

Ranma remembered the fight he had had with Ryu. This was almost the same. Ryu had also had him in a similar position and was able to get out of it by wrapping a handkerchief around Ryu's head. The only problem was he had no handkerchief and no free arm. However, he did have one trick up his sleeve.

"Are you sure about that?"

The boy just merely stared at him. Ranma smirked. "Spirit Flames!"

Ranma's flames burst onto the boy, who quickly released him. The boys sleeves were on fire and he quickly ripped them off. Ranma sent fireballs at the boy. As the boy dodged, Ranma moved in closer and closer. When he was close enough, he sent a beam of flames at the boy, who then jumped into the air. Ranma let his flames die. "Got you. MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The boy was hit with Ranma's ki attack and fell to the ground. "HA! Take that!"

Ranma cautiously moved towards his fallen opponent. It looked like he was out for good. Suddenly he jumped up with his hands glowing. He delivered a series of punches at Ranma. Ranma was barely able to dodge a punch to his face that grazed his skin. Ranma could feel the blood running down his face. He knew he was in trouble. He needed to put this guy out. So he began move in a circular motion. He kept up his Soul of Ice technique as the boy kept trying to land a punch with his glowing green hands. The boy was radiating so much battle ki. Ranma figured he must have been extremely mad at him for messing up his face. Ranma saw he was reaching the center. Then he used the final move.

"Try to get up after this! HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

The others where making their way to the school. Akane had gone to fetch Ryoga while Ukyo got the Amazons. They had met a on the way back to the school. They could see the gates of the school when a hoard of demons attack them. From the roof of the school two figures watched them.

"We just need to keep them busy until Yumi has obtained the inu-youkai." said one of the figures.

"Right. I think we need to summon a stronger demon. These are easy kill for them." the second one said.

"You're right. I think I know what we can use." the first one answered.

A black hole appeared in front of them and out steeped two bat like creature. They had the head of a vampire bat and could stand on two legs. They also had arms and pointy wings. "Attack them." the first figure ordered. The two demons screeched in response and headed towards their targets.

Down on the ground, the others had taken care of the demon hoard without any problems. Suddenly they heard a loud screech from the sky. They looked up to see two creatures flying towards them!

"What are those things?" Akane asked while she hit one last demon with her mallet.

"Move out of the way!" Ryoga exclaimed.

They jumped a safe distance from the landing spot of the two demon bats. The bats landed with a crash leaving a small crater. They jumped up and attack the first people they saw. Akane and Ukyo. Akane screamed when it flew at her. She immediately summoned her giant mallet and whacked it on the head. The demon bat staggered back holding it's head. Ryoga was furious. How dare it try to hurt his Akane!

"Shi Shi Hokodon!"

He sent a beam of his ki towards the bat sending it into a wall. He immediately went after it to keep it from attacking Akane again.

Ukyo got her giant spatula ready to deliver some serious pain to the bat. It lunged at her with it's claws extended. Ukyo jumped in the air and brought the spatula down on the demon. She flattened it into the ground. The amazons came in and helped as well. Ukyo moved to the side allowing the Amazons a piece of the action.

"Spirit Daggers!" Mouse implanted his daggers into the bats wings to keep it on the ground. The bat screeched in pain. They had to cover their ears from the horrible screech. The other bat that was fighting Ryoga heard it's brothers screech and lost interest in Ryoga. It flew to help it's brother.

"Look out!" Ryoga screamed.

Shampoo notice the bat flying towards them and summoned her Spirit Claws. She slashed the air and blades of energy flew at the bat. It tore into part of the bats wings and into it's body. The bat lost it's balance and crashed into the ground. Ryoga and Akane ran to join them.

"Did we win?" Akane asked.

Apparently the bat demons didn't think so because they got up and flew towards the air.

"I guess not." Mousse said. The bats opened their mouths. They let out a screech that sent sonic like waves at them. They braced themselves as the waves reached them. The force of the waves sent them crashing into various things. Ryoga stood up. He was going to end this. He walked towards the bats. He held out his arms.

"Come and get me!"

"Lost Boy loose mind!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"What are you doing Ryoga!" Ukyo screamed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Just stay where you are!" The demon bats took up Ryoga's offer and flew at him. They extended their claws ready to chop him up into pieces. Ryoga smirked.

"SHI SHI HOKODON!" A towers of ki flew up into the sky and came crashing down onto the bats.

Meanwhile, Kyle was busy with his own fight against Yumi. He had stopped just trying to dodge and had

started to attack. Yumi was still using her claws as her main weapon.

"Spirit Gun!"

Yumi's claws began to glow a white. She just slashed at Kyle's attack to cancel it out. Kyle grimaced. This wasn't looking to good.

"Why don't you just transform? It would be easier for you to fight me in your demon form." Kyle glanced in Ranma's direction. Yumi smirked. "Oh, is that why. You haven't told them who you are. What a naughty boy. Guess I'll just have to discipline you."

She reached behind her back and drew her bow and several arrows and let them loose on Kyle. He summoned his spirit sword and slashed away at some arrows while dodging others. Kyle knew what could happen if he allowed an arrow to hit him. There was no way he was going to let her trap him. He had no other choice. If he was going to end this he needed to transform. "Shot Gun!" He aimed his attack towards the ground. His attack kicked up a cloud of dust. It blinded Yumi.

"Damn you!"

In the cover of the dust he transformed into his demon form. Some of his demon features, like his eyes and fangs, where already visible, but now he also had his claws and his ears became more pointy. A red crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Two blue slash marks appeared on each side of his cheek and on his wrists. A light blue tail hung over his shoulder as well. Now he was ready to end this.

Kyle was aware that she could probably hear his movement, so as he moved he shot his spirit gun. The more noise he made the better. Yumi could tell he was on the move, but the sound of the ground being blasted was interfering with her hearing. She expected him to attack from behind, but was surprised when she felt sharp pain in her stomach. Kyle unleashed some punches on her, but not enough to knock her out. He then pined her down on the ground.

"Stop this Yumi! I don't want to hurt you!"

The dust began to clear. Kyle could see her face. He looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of anger and…..concern? Suddenly her body began to glow white.

"Let me GO!"

"Shit!"

Yumi blasted him with some of her Miko energy. Since he was in his demon form, it hurt a hell of a lot worse. He looked down at his hands. They were burned from her energy. Being purified wasn't something that appealed to him.

'_Damn it! Where are the others!'_

That's when he saw a tower of ki not to far off in the distance. '_Ryoga….'_ Yumi's battle cry brought him from his thoughts. She sent her Miko energy at him in a beam of light. He jumped away towards some tree. In the corner of his eye he saw a tornado appear out of nowhere. He turned his head to get a better look at the phenomenon. '_Ranma!'_

"I've got you!"

He whipped his head around in time to see an arrow glowing with energy come at him. He shot his Spirit Gun to destroy it, but the arrow cut right through it! There was no way for him to dodge it. He felt the arrow pierce his skin. The next thing he knew he was attached to a tree. Somehow the arrow was keeping him there. Yumi walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and caressed his cheek.

"Sleep."

Kyle couldn't help it his eyes became heavy. He reached into his pocket and took out the compact that Botan gave him. He dropped it on the ground and he allowed his eyes to close. His last thought were of a purple haired girl.

Yumi looked to where Ranma was fighting. She then looked towards the schools roof.

"Rei, grab Kyo and meet us back at our hide out! Risa help me with Kyle and lets get out of here!"

The two figures jumped off the roof and to their respective tasks.

The tornado spit out the boy. He crashed into the ground. Ranma walked towards his opponent. This time he didn't get up. Ranma gave a sigh of relief before another boy jumped between him and the unconscious boy. This one had spiky orange hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and baggy black pants. He had orange eyes and fangs just like the others.

"Kyo has to go now. You can play with him some other time."

He picked up the boy known as Kyo and slung him over his shoulder. He then ran out of the school and jumped on the roof of a house. He ran across the roof tops towards who-knows-where. Ranma was about to go after him when he remembered about Kyle. He ran to where he had been fighting and saw him. At first he thought he was just leaning up on the tree, but then he saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. Yumi and some other girl where chopping off some of the braches of the tree. The other girls had the same features of the others he had encountered. She had the same colored eyes as the guy who took Kyo. Her hair was orange and long.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

The girls turned to see him, but then they quickly went back to work. They pulled the tree up and jumped over the schools wall. They too jumped on the houses roofs and ran in the same direction as the other two boys. He was about to go after them when he heard someone calling his name.

"Ranma!"

"Saotome!"

Ranma turned around to see the others running towards him. They looked a little beat up. Akane ran up to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but….."

"Where's Kyle?" Ukyo asked as she looked around for him. Ranma was about to answer he heard a beeping sound. He walked to where the tree had been on. He saw the compact. He picked it up and opened it. The others gathered around him. Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Kyle there…..Ranma? Where's Kyle?"

Ranma's face fell. They awaited his answer. "He's been kidnapped."

"What! This is just great! Kuwabara's been kidnapped too! Yusuke and the others are going after him right now!"

"Then we'll get Kyle back too. We'll talk later."

He closed the compact and put it in his pocket. He looked at his friends. "We need to find Kyle. Now!"

They nodded their heads in response. "I know which way they went. We just have to go in that direction and hopefully find them."

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. What if we get lost!" Ryoga yelled.

"I'm not directionally challenged like you! We'll be fine."

"Why you…."

"Stop!" Shampoo screamed at them. "We need find Fang-boy. You fight later."

The boys glared at each other. "But it's not a good idea to just go like this. They probably know we're going to follow them." Akane added.

"She's right you know. They'll do whatever they can to try to trick us into going the wrong direction." Ukyo added.

"What do we do then? Time is running out!" Ranma said angrily.

"Why don't we use his stupid dog thing to track him down?" Mouse suggested.

Ranma looked at him with a smirk. "You know Mouse; that has got to be the only smart thing you have ever said to me. Let's go!"

Ranma picked up Akane and jumped on the roofs. He took off running towards the Nekohaten.

"You take that back Saotome! Get back here right now!" Mousse ran after the pig-tailed martial artist. Shampoo was right behind him with Ukyo and Ryoga running to catch up.


	13. Rescuing Spirit Detective Kyle Pt 2

Hello again! I actually found time to update this during the week! That is a miracle in itself. Laziness didn't interfere this time either. I guess caffeine is good for me after all! And here people are telling me that soda is bad.

Kyle: It is bad for you.

DT: Be quite you! Wait, what are you doing here anyway?

Kyle: I'm not really here. I'm just a figment of your imagination.

DT: You are? Rubs eyes Oh no, I'm loosing it. I'm having a conversation with my made up character! I think I need to go lay down...

Kyle: Well, while DT is sorting out her mental problems I'll finish things up for her. She would have liked to tell **Happosai-sama **that the review nearly gave her a heart attack, but she's glad you're liking the story. And again, she owns nothing in this story except the plot, Risa, Yumi, Rei, and me. Hehe, we like to give her a hard time about that. Now go read and please review, but no flames!

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts'_

Ch 13 Rescuing Spirit Detective Kyle Pt. 2

"Ya know what Mousse? I take back what I said earlier. This was the dumbest thing you have said to me."

"How was I suppose to know it wouldn't work!"

"Genkai told us that Shadow was a reflection of Kyle so you shoulda known it was asleep too!"

"If you're so smart then why didn't you say anything from the beginning!"

"Stop blaming Ran-chan! It's not his fault!" Ukyo screamed at Mousse.

The Nerima Wrecking Crew was sitting in Kyle and Shampoo's room. While they had bandaged their wounds they attempted to wake up Shadow, but no matter what they had done it still wouldn't wake up. They yelled, shook, and Mousse even attempted to throw it out the window, but Akane stopped him. Still the spirit beast slept though it all. Cologne opened the door and walked into the room.

"Any progress?"

"It no good Great-Grandmother. Shadow no wake up."

"AAHHHH!" Ranma said as he held his head in his hands. "What are we suppose to do? Just hope that one of them comes back to town and then follow them to their hideout?"

Just after Ranma spoke they looked out the window to see a girl with orange hair hopping from roof to roof. They looked at each other for a moment before they took off after the girl. They didn't notice Ryoga run off in a different direction. Risa ran with a bundle of first aid supplies in her arms. The fight Kyo and Yumi had left them rather banged up, especially Kyo. So she was forced to return to town to get first aid supplies to bandage up her friends. That's when she noticed that she was being followed. Risa didn't worry to much, after all they were human. There was no way they could keep up for too long. After she had reached the outskirts of town, she realized that they were still going strong. Risa frowned. This was a slight miscalculation, but she still didn't worry too much. She would still loose them before getting to the hideout. Using her demon speed, she ran into the woods. She jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch in a zig zag motion.

The Nerima Wrecking Crew reached the forest and stopped. They looked around for signs of the girl, but found nothing. There were no signs of her running on the ground. Ranma punched a nearby tree.

"Damn it! We lost her!"

"That's not all we lost." Ukyo added.

"Huh?" Ranma looked around noticed that something was indeed missing. "Great, Ryoga is missing."

"Should we look for him?" Akane asked a little worried.

"We don't have time. Beside, Ryoga can take care of himself." Ranma said. "Right now we have to figure out what to do next."

"I suggest we go towards the mountain. If they have a hideout anywhere it might be there. The mountain has some caves. It would be the perfect place to hide." Cologne said as she pointed at the mountains.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we have much of a choice, so lets get going."

They once again started their quest. Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest. A certain bandanna wearing boy looked at the sky.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Ray asked Yumi. She was sitting on a rock by the entrance of the cave. It was located at the base of the mountain. Their backpacks where sitting near Yumi along with their sleeping bags.

"Huh?"

"Man, what is wrong with you?"

Yumi shook her head. "Nothing."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

Yumi was about to say something when they heard the rustling of leaves. Risa jumped out of a tree and walked towards their hideout.

"Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, but those human friends of Kyle were following me."

"Did you loose them?" Ray asked a little concerned.

"Of course. Now lets get Yumi and Kyo fixed up. We still have work to do."

Rei nodded and helped Risa with the stuff in her arms. Risa grabbed some bandages, cotton balls, and alcohol. She tossed some to Ray and grabbed some for herself. She walked towards Yumi, while Ray took care of Kyo. Kyo was sitting on the floor. He was leaning on a rock for support. Risa was about to start bandaging Yumi up when Yumi got up.

"I'm fine. Take care of Kyo."

Risa put her hands on her hips. "Whatever Yumi. Your boyfriend did a number on you and you have to take care of those wounds."

Yumi blushed. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Fine, fine, ex-boyfriend. What does it matter?"

"Owww! Watch what your doing!" Kyo yelled at Ray. He then looked at Yumi. "She's got a point. It doesn't matter now. Owww! Damn it Ray!"

"Quite being a baby. Besides, you're only agreeing with Risa because your jeal….." Ray didn't finish because Kyo's fist was in his face. Risa just shook her head. She put the supplies down since Yumi wasn't going to give in. She glanced over at Kyle. They had placed him near the back of the cave. He still slept peacefully. Risa walked towards him and kept staring at him.

"You know, I can see why you fell for him. He is kinda cute."

"Don't even think about it Risa." Ray said with a glare. Yumi also glared at her. Risa put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off, geez. How am I ever suppose to find a boyfriend if you disapprove of every boy I like?"

"It's my job as your brother to make sure you don't make a big mistake." Ray answered firmly.

Ray finished with Kyo and went to put the rest of the supplies in his backpack. Kyo glared at Kyle's sleeping form.

"Hmph. I don't know what you saw in him."

Yumi knew that comment was directed at her, but said nothing. Instead she sat down again. Risa walked away from Kyle and sat near her brother. They sat in silence for a bit. They were each thinking of what was ahead. Kyo broke the silence.

"We have him, so now what?"

"We have to find out who has that collar. Meanwhile, we will keep Kyle in the state he is in until we've achieved our goal. That way we can use him as bait to lure out the 'Master'." Yumi answered.

"But how do we get the 'Masters' attention if we don't know who he is? I mean we don't have much to go on. All we know is that the 'Master' has the collar and that Kyle is his weapon." Ray analyzed.

"We can always return to Makai and try to dig up some info." Kyo suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Not many demons are aware that the Prince of the Western Lands is even alive. Heh, actually no one knows he's alive. It will cause a frenzy and the 'Master' is sure to turn up." Yumi said.

Risa smiled at Kyo. "Wow, you actually came up with a good idea."

Kyo simply glared at her. Risa then thought of something. "But didn't you say that there were collars made for each member of his family?"

Ray realized where Risa was going with this. "Then that means there's more than one. Right?"

Yumi rested her head in her hand. "Well……"

She didn't finish. A slight tremor went through the cave. The rocks in the cave shifted and some dirt fell from the ceiling. The tremor got worse and bigger chunks of the cave began to fall.

"Grab Kyo and Kyle and get out!" Yumi ordered them. Ray grabbed his and Kyo's backpack and helped Kyo out of the cave. Yumi grabbed her backpack and so did Risa. They then grabbed Kyle and ran out of the cave. Smoked kicked up and they waited until it cleared. Their hideout was now buried under a pile of rocks.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

The demons stared at the figure that stood on top of the rubble. Ryoga looked at the people staring at him. They just stared at each other for a moment before they realized who they were.

"It's one of Kyle's friends!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You're the guys that kidnapped Kyle!" Ryoga said as he pointed an accusing finger at them.

Ray set Kyo down and wasted no time in charging at Ryoga. Realizing he was out numbered, Ryoga shot his perfect Shi Shi Hokodon into the air. He hoped that was enough of a signal to lead Ranma and the others in the right direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma was about to set the entire forest on fire in the hopes of smoking out Kyle's kidnappers. However, that wasn't going to be necessary.

"Look! It's Ryoga!" Mousse exclaimed as he pointed west of their direction.

"He must have located them." Cologne stated simply.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ranma picked up Akane and took off in Ryoga's direction. The others followed close behind him.

_Don't worry Kyle. We'll save ya!_ Ranma though as he ran.

Shampoo looked worried. It bothered her that the girl who took Kyle seemed to know him well. At least that's what she could tell from what Ranma told them. What did she want with her husband? She mentally slapped herself._ No! Fang-boy is friend. He not husband._ Then why did she feel this ping of jealousy? She shook her head. Those questions could be answered once they got Kyle back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray picked himself off the floor. It puzzled him that his opponent was not affected by the falling ki. That attack had flattened him, but somehow his opponent still stood. He growled and picked up a giant boulder. He hurled it at Ryoga.

"Bakusai Tenkentsu!" Ryoga smashed the rock into pieces. Ray was taken by surprise.

"Don't go easy on these humans! They're not normal!" Kyo shouted at his companion.

"Fine then. Risa, my weapon!"

Risa looked through Ray's backpack and brought out a chain with a claw attached to the end. She threw it to her brother. Rei caught his weapon and twirled the end with the claw. Ryoga gathered his spirit energy in his hand.

"Take this! Spirit Disks!"

Ray didn't move from his spot. He twirled the chain in front of him. As he did so, it gained an orange glow. The disks hit the makeshift shield. Ray turned to his companions.

"Leave! His friends are bound to show up soon. I'll catch up later."

The three looked skeptically at each other, but nodded their head. They turned to leave when the ground in front of them exploded.

"Sorry, but your not going anywhere." Ranma walked through the dust with his friends. "Give us back our friend."

Yumi wasn't sure what to do. She didn't account for this. She was too weak from fighting Kyle and Kyo was injured. Ray was busy with his own opponent and that left Risa to fight Kyle's friends.

"No. You'll have to take him from us." she got into a fighting stance. They had worked to hard to give up now. Risa and Kyo followed her lead.

"Remember, you asked for it." Ranma summoned his flames. He was going to go after Yumi when Shampoo stopped him.

"She mine." Ranma nodded in response. Shampoo charged at Yumi with her spirit claws. Risa was going to help Yumi, but was cut off by Mousse. Ranma busied himself with an injured Kyo. Ryoga stopped throwing his disks at Ray since it wasn't doing him any good. Ray stopped twirling the chain. When he did the claw glowed orange. Ray threw it towards Ryoga. He easily jumped out of it's way, but suddenly it changed directions and came at him again.

_That's not good._ He thought as he ran from the claw. Ray made the claw fly by Ryoga's feet, causing him to trip. The claw then came behind Ryoga and imbedded himself in his back. Ryoga screamed in pain. The chain wrapped itself around Ryoga's neck and lifted him up.

"Like my attack?" Ray asked as he came closer. "I can make it follow you by simply tracking your energy."

Ryoga would have growled had the chain not been suffocating him. The chain tightened around his neck.

"Say good-bye human!"

Ukyo appeared out of nowhere and cut the chain with her spatula. Ryoga fell to the ground gasping for air.

Ray summoned his claw back to him. Ukyo helped Ryoga up.

"You okay sugar?"

"I will be once we beat that guy."

Ukyo nodded. They charged at the Ray, who threw his claw at Ukyo. Ryoga picked up a small boulder and threw it in front of the claws path. It got stuck. Ukyo then used her spatula to throw it back to Ray. He ducked, but didn't get a chance to do anything else. Ryoga was already on him. Ryoga kicked Ray's stomach and then punched him into the ground. Before Ray could get up, Ryoga used the chain to tie him up. Ukyo and Ryoga dragged him towards the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shampoo was having a rather easy time with Yumi. Since Yumi had already fought, she was rather worn out. Yumi's movements weren't as fast and rather clumsy. Shampoo blocked a kick from Yumi and delivered her own. Yumi was kicked into a tree. She slumped to the ground. There just wasn't enough energy for her to attack. Her Miko attack were very effective against demons, but she was fighting a human. She had run out of arrows and her injuries where not helping her situation. Yumi suddenly found Shampoo's spirit claws near her neck.

"Stand." Yumi growled, but complied. She wasn't in any position to retaliate.

Mousse was having a bit of difficulty with Risa. She could create a force field that would send his attacks back at him. It took him a couple times finally realize that his Spirit Daggers weren't going to work. Instead he jumped into the air and threw out knifes from his sleeves. Risa put down her shield and dodged. Knifes, swords, chains, spears and more sharp objects came flying at her. It seemed like the barrage was never ending.

_Where does he keep all those weapons?_ She swore she also saw a kitchen sink thrown at her. "Okay that's it! Sonic Scream!" She let out a horrible screech that created sonic waves. Mousse covered his ears.

"Ahhhhhhh! The horror!"

Risa took this opportunity to attack. She picked up the sink Mousse had thrown and smashed it over his head. Mousse laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Risa walked over to him with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that was ea……"

Suddenly Kyo was sent crashing into her. She laid on the ground with an unconscious Kyo on top of her.

"Oww."

Ranma went over to Mousse and helped him up. "Do you have any chains on you?"

Mousse moaned and handed Ranma the chains. Ranma tied Risa and Kyo back to back. They met by Kyle. Cologne and Akane were trying to wake him up. Ryoga, Ukyo, and Shampoo joined them with their prisoners. Yumi was tied up too and placed next to her friends. Ryoga and Mousse kept a careful eye on them. Cologne shook her head at them.

"I'm afraid we cannot release Kyle from this spell."

"Why?" Ranma asked.

Cologne pointed to the arrow. "This seems to be keeping him from waking up and keeps him attached to the log."

"So how are we going to release him?" Akane asked.

Cologne hopped over to Yumi. "You are the one who did this, yes?" Yumi nodded. "Then you can release him, correct?" Again Yumi nodded. "Will you release him?" This time she shook her head. "I thought so."

"Why you not release Fang-boy?" Shampoo asked Yumi.

"Who?"

Shampoo pointed to Kyle. Ranma was trying to pull the arrow out. However he fell back when he lost his grip. "Oh….I have my reasons and it's safer if he is sealed. No one can release him. Besides why do you care?"

Shampoo just glared at Yumi, who in return glared at her. Cologne sighed. "It's best that we return to town and figure out what to do next. At least we have retrieved Kyle."

Ranma looked at the demons. "You will give us answers once we get to the Neko Hanten. One way or another you will help us."

Ryoga picked up Rei, Risa and Kyo, while Shampoo took Yumi. Ranma and Mousse carried Kyle back to town. They hoped they could get the answers they wanted from their prisoners. By the time they had returned to town, it was already dark. Inside they placed Kyle by a wall near the stairs. Ryoga sat their prisoners on in a row in front of Kyle. They each took a seat near their sleeping friend. Ranma sat down and looked at Yumi.

"Before we ask you to release Kyle again, I want to know how you know him and more importantly: who is Kyle?" he asked.

Risa, Ray, and Kyo looked at Yumi. She looked at the ground. "I will answer your questions, but I'm not guaranteeing his release."

Ranma nodded. "Are you sure about this Ran-chan?" Ukyo said a little worried.

"Yeah, this has been bothering me since Yumi told her little story to Kyle. I need to know what's going on."

The others nodded, now curious about what was going on. Yumi took this as her signal to begin.

"Fine then. I will tell you. My name is Yumi. I'm Kyle's ex-girlfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened. They shifted their gaze to Shampoo who had an unreadable expression. This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle: I'm not getting paid enough for this...wait I'm not even getting paid! Get out here DT and do your job!

Kyle drags DT out of her room.

DT: Okay, okay, let go already! I would like apologize ahead of time for any grammar/ spelling errors. I got rushed to finish it at the end cause it was getting late. So hope you enjoyed it and remember to review. Oh and if you have any question feel free to ask and I will answer them in the next chapter. Later!


	14. The Truth is Out

Hello everyone! Here I am again with the next chapter of my story! Just to let you know, this chapter contains some vulgar language. Trust me, it's not a lot. It's just one or two. Also, this chapter is mainly informational. It will be told in a flashback so I hope you like flashbacks. Oh and before I forget, here is a very short key to help you out with your reading so you don't get confused.

Flashback Sequences: _Yumi narrating_,regular narrating

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

And that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kyle: It took you long enough to finish this chapter.

DT: Hey now, I'm a rather busy person.

Kyle: Busy doing nothing. I can mention several times when you had time to write, but you didn't.

DT: Just whose side are you on anyway?

Ukyo: We're not taking anyone's side.

Kyle: Yeah I'm just saying you're letting laziness get to you again.

Ukyo: You know we could probably find a cure for that.

DT: Laziness is not a disease and I do not have a laziness problem.

Ukyo: Acceptance is the first step to recovery.

DT: Just leave me alone! No one asked for your opinion!

DT and Ukyo argue in the back ground.

Kyle: We're going to try and help DT with her problem. In the mean time go on and read the story. Oh and DT does not own anything except the plot and her characters mentioned in the previous chapter. Please review and no flames.

Ch 14 The Truth is Out

There was silence for about five minutes before anyone could say anything. It was mostly out of fear that Shampoo would unleash her unholy wrath upon them. However, they realized that there was no way Shampoo liked Kyle in that way and relaxed. Cologne cleared her throat.

"How long have you known Son-in-law?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow as did the other three demons. "What do you mean Son-in-law?"

"Kyle is going to marry Shampoo." Akane said calmly.

Yumi's eyes widened and then she glared at Kyle's sleeping form. "Could you answer my question?" Cologne asked.

Yumi tore her gaze away from Kyle and nodded. "Fine, but it's a very long story."

"Look, if it will answer my questions then we have all the time in the world." Ranma said.

Yumi sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it all started over 500 years ago….."

"WHAT!" the Nerima Wrecking Crew screamed. The demons flinched from the damage their ears just received.

"Oww, could you keep it down?" Ray said.

"Sorry, but it's……. unbelievable." Ukyo said.

"Look, I'm going to ask you all not to interrupt while I tell my story. You'll understand everything at the end and if not I will let you ask questions. Okay?"

The NWC nodded their heads. Yumi again took a deep breath and began. "Like I said, it all started over 500 years ago……"

FLASHBACK

_During those times, the lands were ruled by demon lords. North, South, East, and West; each had a demon that ruled over those lands. Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western lands, where I used to live. He and his wife, Kagura, had twin boys. Those boys were named Lin and Shinn. Back then Lin was the name of Kyle. Not many people were happy with the demon lords and a revolt had been planned to get rid of them. I was part of the revolt because Sesshoumaru had killed my mother when I was very young. My father had wanted to join the revolt and my older brother planned to as well. My father had objected to his joining because my brother had a family of his own. He had two children, a boy and a girl. However, my brother didn't listen and joined anyway. I wasn't about to just stand aside. I wanted to help. I was given my mission: to make a detailed map of the home so it would be easier to storm. They probably gave me that task because I was just a kid and knew I would be unable to accomplish it. However, I had already come up with a way to do my mission. So, on one fateful day, I ran into Ky……Lin in my village and my plan began._

Yumi was walking around in a fairly big village. There were small shops in the middle of the village with huts surrounding them. Yumi had a basket and was heading into to the shops to get some groceries. She came up to a store with vegetables and some fruits displayed in various baskets.

"How are you doing today Yumi?" the shop lady asked her.

"I'm fine thank-you. Anything new going on today?"

"No, just the same old stuff. How is your family doing."

"They're fine. They're quite busy fixing the house after that last demon attack."

"It's a good thing that Lord Sesshoumaru's son was here to drive them out."

"Umm, yeah. It was a good thing." Yumi said rather uncomfortable. Not that the shop lady noticed. Yumi noticed a teenage boy running past her with a gun. Some men were running to catch up.

_Back then, guns had started to take place of swords as weapons. The demon lords had become aware of this. It was dangerous to have a gun because if a demon lord knew you possessed them, he would kill you on the spot._

"Stop! You don't know what your doing! You're going to be killed if you're caught!"

The boy stopped and aimed the gun at something. "No! That bastard is going down!"

Several men tackled him to the ground before he could shoot off the gun. They yanked the gun out of his hands and dragged him away to a nearby hut. Yumi watched silently as the boy was dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Could you watch my basket for me? I'll be right back."

"Of course Yumi."

She walked to were the boy had been standing. Her eyes widened. She saw a boy with long black hair with light blue streaks. He had a red crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Yumi knew who this boy was, it was Lin and he was walking towards the village. She returned to the store and paid for her things. She hurried home and left her groceries near the hut door. Then ran back towards Lin. She knew that Lin would often visit Rin, Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. She had a family in the village and was also a priestess. That's why their village was very safe. She followed him to Rin's hut and waited until Lin got out. Then she followed him as he walked away. Yumi knew that he probably could sense her following him, but she still did it anyway. Several times he took detours and even tried to loose her in the village center. Finally he seemed to get irritated and ran. Yumi however was very persistent and found him outside the village under a tree. She carefully walked towards him. He sat up and just watched her.

"Why do you keep following me?"

Yumi smiled. "I just wanted to talk."

"Do you realize who I am?"

"Yes, I know who you are, but I thought we could be friends."

Lin looked at her confused. He tilted his head to one side. "Friends?"

Yumi giggled. "You look cute when you're confused."

Lin blushed. "Umm, er…."

"My names Yumi. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Aren't you going tell me your name?"

"I thought you said you knew who I was."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I know your name." she said with smile.

"Fine, my name is Lin."

_After that day, we began to see each other a lot more often. Then before you knew it, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted knowing that he would have to take me to his home sometime. The day came sooner than I expected. I was really nervous to meet his family, especially his father._

Lin ran with Yumi in his arms. As soon as they reached his houses, he put her down. As they walked up to the gate, it opened. Yumi gasped at the size of Lin's home. It was a giant mansion with a beautiful garden. There were trees and many type of flowers. Yumi just had to smell one of the roses. Lin chuckled at her actions. Yumi pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?"

Lin just waved it off. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Now come on, my dad doesn't like to wait."

Yumi nodded and latched on to his arm. They walked into the mansion and down several halls. Yumi was amazed at the size of the house. She was glad that Lin was with her, otherwise she would have gotten lost. Finally they stopped at a huge oak door that had some strange designs. Lin took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter."

Yumi assumed that it was Sesshoumaru. Lin opened the door and stepped in with Yumi.

_I had never been so scared in my entire life. I knew that if I blew this, our whole plan was ruined, but as the time passed I got less worried. His father seem to accept our relationship, but you could tell he was still not very happy about the whole thing. His mother, Kagura, didn't have a problem with it. She didn't seem to mind that I was human for some reason. However, I learned that the one I needed to look out for was Lin's brother, Shinn. From the moment we met, I could tell he didn't trust me. He would always give me this dirty look. It caused Lin and Shinn to fight a lot after I started to visit more often._

Yumi had memorized most of the lay out of the mansion. She was going to make a map, but needed to make a quick run through. So, she was walking in the west wing of the home where the bedrooms were located.

"What are you doing?" said a smooth and silky voice. Yumi turned around in surprise. She came face to face with Shinn. She carefully began to back away from him. Shinn was at least a head taller than her just like his brother. Although they were twins, they had noticeable differences. For one Shinn's hair was a pale blue just like his father, but with black streaks in it. Also his eyes were red instead of golden yellow. The markings he had were also different. His crescent moon was black and so were the slash marks on his cheek and wrists.

"Nothing, I'm just walking around." she said while she backed away.

Shinn walked towards her. "Really? You walk around our home a lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were memorizing where everything is."

Yumi backed into a wall. "Of course I need to memorize where everything is. Lin isn't always going to be able to lead me around your house."

Shinn stopped in front of Yumi. He stared into her eyes. "I don't trust you. You're up to something and I want to know what it is. Now!"

Yumi wasn't sure what to do. This could be it for her.

"Leave her alone Shinn!"

Shinn turned around and stared at his brother with an annoyed face. Lin walked up to him and glared. Shinn gladly returned the glare.

"Stop bothering her."

"Humph. Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not good enough."

"If you don't leave her alone I'll……"

"You'll what?" Shinn growled. "You'll fight me? Your own bother?"

Lin didn't say anything. Shinn grunted and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around. "Are you really so blind as to what she's been doing? She's been sneaking around our home for the last couple of weeks and you expect me not to get suspicious?"

"She hasn't been sneaking around. She's just learning her way around the mansion. I can't always help her find her way."

Shinn snorted. "She's changed you. That human bi……"

Shinn didn't finish because Lin punched his face. "Don't call her that. Next time you do you'll have more than a black eye." he said with a growl.

"If something happens, I'm blaming you. I'll blame you until the day I give my last breath." With that Shinn stalked off to the other side of the mansion. Lin turned to Yumi and smile.

"You okay?"

Yumi nodded. "Good." Lin then leaned in and kissed her.

_I couldn't help but feel different after that. He was always protecting me and he was always so sweet. I couldn't help but fall in love with him too. This made my job a lot harder to do. I knew that the map was needed so it would be easier to storm the mansion, but I found myself unable to give it to them. So I stalled for several more weeks before I finally was forced to hand it over. I felt horrible, knowing what was going to happen to them. So, on the day of the attack I went early to the mansion and got Lin to leave with me. While we walked I told him that I loved him. I wanted us to run away. However, I think he could sense something was wrong and he convinced me to head back to the village. When we arrived, it was on fire. Lin hurried to Rin's hut and found her and her family safely outside. Then we went to see if my family was okay…….when we got there, Shinn was standing in front of my family with his sword drawn. My brother had his arms wrapped around his wife and kids, while my father stood in front of them with his sword drawn. His gun laid in pieces on the ground beside him._

Shinn stalked towards Yumi's father. His eyes full of furry. Shinn's eyes had changed. Instead of red, his eyes had turned golden yellow with a red glow surrounding his pupils. He raised the sword over his head, ready to strike down the man before him.

"You bastards did this. You and that daughter of yours. I'll make you pay with your lives!" Shinn snarled as he brought the sword down. However, something knocked him away. Shinn, stood up and glared at the person responsible. It was his own brother. Shinn began to stand up. As he dusted himself he laughed manically.

"So you showed up. Here I though you ran off with your human wench. Where is she anyway?"

Shinn looked past his brother and spotted Yumi. He smirked evilly. "I was going to kill her family fist, but since she's here, I might as well start off with her!"

Shinn charged wildly at Yumi. He wasn't even bothering to consider Lin. Shinn leaped over his brother. He brought his sword over his head as he descended upon Yumi. Lin quickly ran to Yumi and got her out of her way. Shinn hit the ground where Yumi had been. Dirt and rocks were kicked up. Lin used his body to protect Yumi from the rocks. As the dust cleared, Lin saw the damage Shinn's attacked caused. A crater was had been formed. Shinn climbed out of if calmly.

"I will make her pay. This entire village will feel my wrath." he growled.

"No!" Lin screamed as he drew his sword. He stood in front of Yumi. "Stop it! You didn't have to do this!"

Shinn looked angrily at his brother. "They betrayed us and our parents! Yet you protect them! You still protect her kind!" he screamed as he pointed his sword at Yumi.

"If you would just listen for a se..."

"NO! They will pay for what they did!"

"Run!" Lin told Yumi. He then turned to Shinn and they lunged at each other with their swords. While Lin fought with Shinn, she went to her family. Together they made their way out of the burning village. She took one last glance at the fighting brothers. Their swords clanged against one another as the village around them burned, just like the anger that Shinn felt.

Yumi and her family waited with the rest of the villagers on a hill near the village. As they watched their homes burn, they prayed that a miracle would happen. Their prayers were answered in the form of rain. It cascaded from the heavens and took out the flames. Rin bowed her head and began to walk back to the village. The others were afraid to go because Shinn and Lin had been fighting, but there seemed to be no signs that a battle was going on. So the villagers reluctantly followed. When they arrived at the battle site, they found the warriors. Both laid on the ground…….motionless. Rin went to Shinn and Yumi ran to Lin. His clothes were bloody and torn. There was a long cut on his shoulder running down to his hip. Yumi cried, tears mingled with Lin's blood. Rin carried Shinn towards Yumi and laid Shinn next to Lin. Yumi stroked Lin's hair and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

"I hope he was able to hear you." Rin said solemnly.

She and a man with midnight black hair then carried Lin and Shinn away. They left Yumi with her sorrow as they disappeared in the curtain of rain.

_End Flashback_

"And that was the last time I saw him. Not long after that I left the village. I just couldn't live there peacefully. People no longer looked at me the same. Most of the people lived there had been happy with the way things were. There had been rumors going around that they were going to start rounding up the people involved in the revolt and punish them. Most of the them left before they were caught, however I remained with my family. I tried to get Rin to teach me to be a priestess, but she refused. One day, my family and I left and I went to find someone to teach me. I found a teacher, found a prophecy involving Lin, turned into a demon, found some friends, and here I am now. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The Nerima Wrecking Crew sat silently. It took them a bit to be able to absorb all this information about their friend. Cologne hopped to Yumi and looked her in the eye.

"Will you release Son-in law?"

Yumi seemed to get angry, but calmed herself. "No." she said firmly. Cologne sighed and hopped over to Ranma.

"It looks like you better call Botan. We are going to need some help with this one."

"And help you shall have." a voice said from the door. Their attention was turned to the toddler that floated towards Kyle. While Koenma examined the arrow, Botan and Genkai entered. Ranma remembered that Botan said Kuwabara got kidnapped.

"Hey Botan, what happened to Kuwabara?"

Botan smiled. "It's over. Yusuke and the others were able to take out the psychics. Right now they are recovering from the battle with the leader."

"Well that's good to hear." Akane chirped in. Genkai stood in front of Kyle with Koenma.

"It looks like a Miko did this." Koenma concluded.

"We could have told you that." Ukyo deadpanned.

Genkai looked at Yumi. "I assume you did this." Yumi nodded. "It quite obvious you don't agree to release him." Yumi again nodded.

"If that is the case, you will be sent to Spirit World to be tried." Koenma stated.

"What!" The four demons exclaimed.

"You have committed a crime: kidnapping a Spirit Detective. So you must face the punishment."

Botan tied them all together with a rope she pulled out of nowhere. She tied the rope to the end of her oar and hopped on it. "I will be taking them now Koenma sir."

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

Botan had a hard time getting the oar to go, but somehow she pulled it off. Ranma stomped up to Koenma.

"How do ya expect us to help Kyle if the one person who can undo this is going to jail!"

"You need to calm down. There is one way to get him released."

"Tell us what it is already!" Ranma yelled. Cologne clonked him on the head. "Be more patient Ranma."

Koenma nodded and continued. "All you need is to find another Miko and Kyle can be released."

"Great." Ukyo said. "So where do we find one?"

"Actually there is one here in Tokyo. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

DT: This should be illegal!

Ukyo: Be quite and type faster. Your audience wants to know what happens next.

Ukyo is holding her giant spatula over DT's head.

DT: You don't have to breathe down my neck to get me to work….

Kyle: Now, now you two. Ukyo you need to go easier on her. It's not her fault she's lazy.

DT: Gee, thanks for sticking up for me.

DT grudgingly gets to work.

Ukyo: I'll make sure you doesn't slack off this time!

Ukyo laughs manically. DT and Kyle sweat drop.

DT: Now I'm scared.

Kyle: At least you don't have to put up with her everyday.

Ukyo: What was that!

Kyle and DT: Run away! Oh and please review and no flames!


	15. Meet the Miko

AN: Hello everyone! Now, it's been a while since I updated and I will tell you why. I re-read some of my chapters and decided I didn't like how I had done it. So, I tirelessly revised chapters 3-9 and added a new chapter 10. On some of the revised chapters I only changed some spelling or grammar errors. On others I deleted most of the chapter and wrote new scenes. I hope you like it.

Ukyo: It looks like our hard work paid off after all. Wouldn't you agree Kyle?

Kyle: What hard work? She banished us from her room on the threat that she would write something embarrassing in the next chapter.

DT: That's right and with Ukyo gone, I was able to work without worrying about a spatula smashing me into the ground.

Ukyo: Whatever. The point is you've gotten over your laziness.

DT: Well….not really. I just had moments of inspiration and that's what got me to work. Not even my new video game (Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition) distracted me from my work.

Kyle and Ukyo are not listening and playing DT's video game

DT: Hey, I was going to play that!

Kyle: You can play once you've done the disclaimer. I've had to do that for the last two chapters.

DT: Fine. I get to play winner.

Ukyo and Kyle: Deal.

DT:I do not own Ranma 1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho,or Inuyasha. I do however ownthe plot and my character mentioned in previous chapter. That includes Shadow, who I have so shamefully forgotten to list. So read and review, but no flames.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Ch 15 Meet the Miko

Ranma and Akane walked down the streets of Nerima. It was not unusual for them to walk together, but it was the fact that they were not arguing that was a little concerning. This was an unusual sight for the residents of Nerima. They moved out of their way and stared in wonder. Someone even ran away screaming something about the apocalypse. Ranma was getting irritated with them. He looked at Akane from the corner of his eye.

"How did I get stuck with you for this?" he asked no one in particular.

Akane scowled at her fiancé. "Well, excuse me! I'm sure you wanted to go with your 'cute' fiancé!"

Ranma looked pensive. "Ya know, it wouldn't have been so bad if Ucchan came."

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane pulled out her trusty mallet and swung it at Ranma who jumped out of the way.

"Uncute tomboy!" He said while sticking out his tongue at her.

The people of Nerima breathed a sigh of relief to see the couple fighting. Ranma and Akane argued for most of their journey to a temple in Tokyo. Once they stopped arguing they were able to have a civil conversation.

"So, do you think this Kagome will be able to help us?"

"Who knows." Ranma answered. He folded his hands behind his head. "But if she can't, then we're in trouble."

Akane suddenly stopped. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Ranma asked.

"Where here." she answered simply.

Ranma looked at the steps leading up to the temple. It reminded him of Genkai's temple except there weren't that many steps. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and nodded. They walked up the stairs. Ranma wondered how he was going to explain their situation. Sure he had dealt with a lot of weird stuff in his life time, but this one ranked up there with Saffron. He never imagined meeting demons, but it was bound to happen one day. If he could meet a half-god, then anything was possible. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw a girl about their age sweeping in front of a house. She had long raven hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top, jeans, and some flip flops.

"Uh, excuse me?" Akane chirped up. The girl stopped sweeping and looked at them. She smiled.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to my family's temple. Is there something you need?"

"Umm,…" Ranma began. "Actually there is. Is there a Kagome living here?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, she is my mother. Come inside and I'll get her for you."

Ranma and Akane followed the girl into the house. She lead them to the living room and told them to wait. Akane sat on the sofa with Ranma. She looked around the living room and spotted pictures of the girl they met and a boy. She suddenly realized that she hadn't asked for the girls name. She made a note to ask her once she came back. In another photograph she saw an older woman that slightly resembled the girl. She was hugging a man with black hair and coal black eyes. Akane assumed that it must be Kagome and her husband. Her attention was shifted to a woman standing with the girl they met. Also there was the man and the boy.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She then turned to her family. "This is my husband Inuyasha, my son Kei, and my daughter Sakura. My daughter said you were looking for me. Is that right?"

"Umm, yes. We were wondering if you can help us."

"With what?"

Ranma spoke up. "Well, our friend is sealed to this log thing and we were told that a Miko could unseal him."

They all looked startled at what Ranma said.

"How do you know my wife's a Miko?" Inuyasha demanded. Kei also looked sternly at them. Ranma began to sweat under their gaze.

"Uhhh…..well….you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us. We have time." Inuyasha answered.

Akane sighed and decided to tell them who told them. "It was someone named Koenma. He's some kind of ruler of a place called Spirit World."

"And you expect us to believe something like that!" Kei yelled.

"Kei!" Kagome said sternly. "They are our guest. It's not polite to yell."

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked his wife. Kagome put her hand on her cheek.

"I don't know. I suppose it doesn't really matter how they know I'm a Miko. The important thing is that they need my help."

"How can you say that? Someone knows you're a Miko and that doesn't seem strange to you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Besides, I don't sense any evil from them." She looked at Ranma and Akane. "Okay, I'll help, but I want to meet this Koenma. I want to know how he knew I was a Miko. Is that alright?"

Ranma and Akane nodded. "Alright then, let me get ready and then we can leave."

"I'm coming too." Inuyasha and Kai said. Kagome sighed. "Fine. Do you want to come too Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sure why not. Beside, I can finally see what kind of powers you have mom." she said excitedly.

Ranma and Akane waited for a few more minutes as the family got ready to leave. One they were done, they headed out the door and to the Nerima district.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shampoo was busy serving tables at the Nekohaten. They had decided to open even after last nights events. Kyle had been moved to the storage are near the back of the restaurant. She served the customers their food and went to the kitchen.

"Could you go in the back and get me Mousse. He's been in the storage area too long."

Shampoo nodded and head off to find the blind martial artist. Mousse was glaring at the sleeping Kyle.

"You've got a lot of nerve to cheat on my Shampoo. How dare you have a girlfriend! I'll show you right now and make Shampoo mine!"

Before Mousse could do anything he was splashed with water. He quacked wildly at the person who did this to him. Shampoo glared at the duck-boy.

"What you think you do? Great grandmother looking for Mousse. Go change now."

Mousse walked out to the storage room and to the bathroom to change. Shampoo walked over to Kyle. She heard what Mousse told him and to be honest, she was mad at him. How dare he not say anything about a girlfriend!

"Shampoo!" she headed back to the kitchen.

"Ranma has returned with the Miko. Please go greet our guest."

Shampoo ran excitedly to see Ranma. He was standing at the door with some strangers and Akane.

"Nihao Ranma!" She glomped on to him. However, it felt different now. Even though she was hugging him, it now felt wrong somehow.

"RANMA!" Akane fumed.

"It ain't my fault Akane!"

Cologne came out of the kitchen to defuse the situation. Kagome and her family were seated at a table and given some food while they waited. Shortly after Ukyo and Ryoga arrived as well.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Kagome asked Ranma.

"We'll bring him out in a second."

"Do we get to meet this Koenma?" Inuyasha asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I called him and said he was on his way."

"No need to wait. I have arrived."

Koenma walked in with Genkai and Botan. Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo had begun to close. The last customer left and they began their task.

"Ranma has told me you want to speak with me. I don't mind, but after Kyle has been released."

Kagome agreed and Ranma and Ryoga went to get Kyle. The Amazons stopped what they were doing to observe. They brought him out and leaned the log against the a wall. Kagome walked up to him and gasped.

"Oh my god…Inuyasha it's Lin!"

"What! That's impossible!"

Ranma and the others were confused. "You know him?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes. You see Lin in my nephew."

"But how?" Akane asked remembering what Yumi told them the night before.

"You see, Inuyasha and Lin's father are brothers."

"That still doesn't make sense. We were told Kyle's a demon and you guys are human!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Kyle huh?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kyle. "That's him alright. He's got the same markings as his father. There's no doubt that this is Lin. What I want to know is what's he's doing here."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is it true that he's your nephew?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"That's right."

"So, that means he's our cousin?" Kei asked.

"Yes."

"Then how come you never told us about him?" Sakura asked.

Kagome sighed. "It looks like there are a lot of questions that need to be answered. But first things first."

Kagome placed her hands on the arrow. As soon as she did so Kyle opened his eyes. Kagome smiled and pulled the arrow out of his chest. Kyle landed on his feet and looked around. He was back in the Nekohaten. He looked at the woman who had released him and the three other people he didn't know. He then looked at Ranma and the others.

"So, umm, what'd I miss?"

AN: Okay so that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short. Please make sure to review and no flames. Later!


	16. More Questions and More Answers

AN: Hello again! I have returned. Oh and in case anyone cares, I updated my bio thing. Also, some great stuff happened this week.

Ukyo: Like?

DT: Well for one, it was my brother's birthday.

Kyle: Anything else?

DT: Uuuhhhh, yeah. I have a new baby cousin and it's a girl! Rock on!

DT does a dance in the background. Kyle and Ukyo sweat drop.

DT: Okay now for some reviewer feedback: Kirosha: Yeah I have a hard time with trying to decide just how much in character to keep them or if I want to keep them in character at all. So I just decided to write the chapter and however they turn out is what I'll stick with. I know that many fans like it when the characters are in IC, but I guess I can't please everyone. And to Chemical Love: Yes I suppose she is a little shallow, but we can't help that. Personally, Shampoo is one of my favorite characters and I don't think it's fair the way she was made out to be. I'm sure she wouldn't be the way she is if she was raised differently…..or created differently. That's it for reviewer feedback. Now I'm off to get some ice cream. Yay, ice cream!

Kyle: Umm, okay. Does this mean I have to do the disclaimer again?

Ukyo: Don't worry about it sugar. I'll take care of it.

Kyle: Thanks.

Ukyo: But this means you owe me a favor.

Kyle: I don't think I could do **that**. Shampoo might kill me. It's bad enough as it is. I don't need problems right now.

Ukyo: (blush) Not **that** kind of favor!

Kyle: Oh, then never mind.

Ukyo: (sigh) Desert-tiger does not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. She only owns the characters previously mentioned in the other chapters. Go on and read and remember to review and no flames or I will smack you with my spatula. (Smiles innocently)

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 16 More Questions and More Answers

"Well, uh, apparently this is your aunt and uncle." Ranma answered.

"What? I have an aunt and uncle?"

"You didn't know?" Ukyo asked confused.

Kyle directed his attention to the man and woman before him. "Who are you?"

Kagome smiled kindly. "I didn't expect you to remember us."

"Yeah, you were just a pup when we last saw you." Inuyasha said with a smile. "I'm Inuyasha Higurashi and this is Kagome Higurashi, my wife. These are my kids Kei and Sakura. I'm your fathers brother…well half-brother if you want to be technical about it."

Kyle's eyes widened. "My father had a brother? But how can you be related to him at all, I mean you're human."

"Well you see I used something called the Shikon Jewel to turn into a human. Originally I was a hanyou. Sesshoumaru and I share the same father, so that's how we're related. Still though I'm not surprised he didn't tell you about us. After all, we did the same with Sakura and Kei." Inuyasha said. "You see the well we used to travel to the Feudal Era stopped working for us so we were left with little options. Since Sakura and Kei were still small, we decided not to mention you, Shinn, or your parents so that they wouldn't try to go through the well. It might be dangerous and it probably still is. The last thing we needed was for them to be reckless."

"Well, they do take after you Inuyasha. " She said with a giggle. Kagome smiled widely at Kyle. "So, how is your family?"

Kyle lowered his head and sat on a chair with his arms crossed. He looked at the floor. He said nothing for a good 10 minutes. Ranma was getting impatient with him, but Cologne made sure he didn't do anything to interfere. She now knew who Kyle was, but she wanted to hear it from him. Inuyasha moved to Kyle's left, his cousins to his right, and Kagome kneeled in front of him. Kyle transformed back to his human form, Kagome and Inuyasha asked him what had happened to his family once again. He didn't answer. Kagome reached up and pulled his hands into hers.

"Lin? Please tell us what happened."

Kyle continued to look at the floor. "Could you guys let me have a private talk with my aunt and uncle?" he asked his friends.

"We already know." Ranma answered.

Kyle finally stopped looking at the floor and looked at Ranma. "Yumi told us." he answered sensing Kyle's questioning gaze. Kyle returned his gaze to the floor.

"I see. Alright then, I suppose I'll tell you." he said to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Lin."

"Could you not call me that, please?" Kyle asked sadly.

"Why not? It's your real name." Inuyasha answered.

"It's dangerous to call me that. After all, everyone thinks I died after my parents did."

Inuyasha looked at Kyle with shock. How could this have happened? Kyle took a deep breath and told them everything. "After I awoke, I traveled back to my home. Although I was injured, I managed to make it there without any problems. When I got there I found it in ruins. I couldn't believe it. I traveled through the halls, following the scent of my parents with dread. Why? Because I could smell blood…..**their** blood. I reached the room where they were. As I opened the door it fell and revealed to me their lifeless bodies. I-I fell to my knees in shock."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way his half-brother could have been killed by humans. Even though he hated to admit it, but his half-brother was very powerful. It just couldn't be true!

"That's impossible!" Inuyasha said angrily to Kyle. "Even if it is possible to kill him, there is no way he could have died! He has the Tetseiga!"

"No, he use to have it. However, once Shinn and I turned 13 he gave us each a sword. I received the Tetseiga and Shinn received the Toukijin."

"Was Sesshoumaru out of his mind! He gave Toukijin to your brother! That sword is dangerous!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Yes, well, we noticed it was dangerous, but he taught Shinn how to control it."

"So, on the day you fought Shinn you had the Tetseiga. Right?" Kagome questioned. Kyle nodded in response. Kagome looked at him sadly. "By the time you found their dead bodies, it was too late to use the Tetseiga."

Kyle nodded. "Yes. As you probably know, the Tetseiga brings back the dead. However, if you don't revive the one who died before their spirits are taken away, then it's impossible even for the Tetseiga."

"What did you do after you found your parents?" Inuyasha asked.

Kyle looked sadder. "I cleaned them up and changed them into a fresh set of clothes. After that I took their bodies and buried them in the garden by a tree that had somehow survived the attack. I just sat there afterwards…I guess I was just too numb for anything else. Rin found me there. She saw my bloody clothes and the graves. She knew what must have happened. She hugged me from behind and cried for me and for Shinn. After that, she led me back to her home. Shinn was put under a sleeping spell after he had fully recovered. We didn't want him going berserk again. It was then that I asked her to seal us up. It took me quite a while to convince her, but I managed to get her to agree. I was sealed first and then Rin sealed Shinn away. I have no idea where Shinn is sealed, but maybe its better that way."

"Li…Kyle, do you blame yourself for what happened?" Kagome asked.

Kyle stood up abruptly and clenched his hands into fists. "Of course I do! How can I not? It was my fault that I didn't notice what was going on. I mean even Shinn warned me, but I was so blinded by my love for Yumi that I just pushed it aside! I could have saved them if I hadn't left my house that day! If I had just stayed we could have fought off the attackers and we could have escaped! But no, I was such an idiot! It was my fault they died. I-I let them down. I-I-……."

Kagome pulled Kyle into an embrace. Kyle rested his head on her shoulder; however he didn't let any tears fall. He was just glad there was someone there to comfort him.

"How long have you been free?" Inuyasha asked him.

Kyle pulled away from Kagome and looked at his uncle. "About three years, almost four. However, I've only been in Japan for two years."

"How's that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, I guess Rin decided it was a good idea that we didn't remember what happened, so she sealed our memories as well. Not only that, but when I was released I looked like a human. I don't know how that was pulled off. Anyway, I awoke in a cave and kinda wandered around. Some people found me and took me to an orphanage. From there I was adopted by an American couple and they took me to California. They named me Kyle. It was tough to live there because I had to learn English and everything about the modern world. That and the spell that was used to make me look human was wearing off. At first it was just my eyes, but then my markings started to become visible and my fangs grew back. You can imagine the amount of teasing I went through."

Kyle clenched his fists again. "The kids use to call me a monster and avoided me all the time. They wouldn't even talk to me. It got worse when some of my youkai powers started to come back. It got to the point where I didn't want to leave the house. Heh, kids can be so cruel sometimes. Seeing the stress I was going through, they asked me if I wanted return to Japan to find some help. That's how I ended up meeting Genkai."

Genkai nodded. "That's right. The boys adopted parents were desperate to know what was wrong with him. Of course even Kyle couldn't tell them with his memories sealed. So I told his parents that Kyle was not human. I told them if they left him with me, he would be able to control his powers so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Deciding it was for the best they gave me custody of the child. Koenma then came and took Kyle to Spirit World where he was able to help him regain his memories. He's lived with me and Yukina up until now."

Kyle took this opportunity to turn to his friends. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys anything."

"Why? Didn't you trust us?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't trust most of you, but Koenma told me to keep it a secret. Not even Yusuke and the others know."

Koenma nodded in agreement. "It's true that no one knows except for a chosen few that now includes all of you. It's important to keep it a secret because there will be demons after him once his real identity gets out. These demons will be looking to either kill him or control him. He is the last of a powerful demon race after all."

"At least we now know. It's better than being left in the dark. I'm sure Son-in-law would have told us something if he could."

Kyle slapped his forehead after she said Son-in-law. He knew Kagome and Inuyasha would be very curious to know how that came about. However, it was Sakura who got to him first. She grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"You're married! How? Why? And to whom?"

Kyle sweat under their gazes. Inuyasha grabbed Kyle's arm.

"If you would excuse me, I need to speak with my nephew."

The others could only nod as he wrenched Kyle out of Sakura's grasp and went outside. Kagome turned to Cologne.

"So, would you mind explaining?"

"Of course. You see, I come from an Amazon tribe. We have a law that states that if a male outsider beats a female from our tribe, then the female must marry the male."

"Okay, so who did Li…Kyle beat?"

Cologne pointed to her great-granddaughter. "This is Kyle's bride to be, Shampoo. "

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the purple haired Amazon. She had seen the way Shampoo had been all over Ranma when they first arrived. There was no way she and her cousin could be a couple. Kagome was thinking the same thing. Shampoo had not just given a very bad first impression.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed. "She was all over Ranma!"

Kagome couldn't help but agree with her daughter. "I have to disapprove of this. Just the fact that Shampoo seems to be more interested with Ranma is enough. If she doesn't like Kyle then why are they going to get married?"

"Kyle agreed to it. After he defeated Shampoo, he had a talk with me and he agreed to it."

"That wasn't very smart." Kei commented.

"Now, now, Kei. Be nice."

Ukyo glared at Ranma. "Shampoo was all over you again!"

"Ucchan! It's not what you think!"

That seemed to trigger Akane's memory along with her anger. She wiped out her mallet and attacked.

"Ranma you pervert!"

This in turn triggered Ryoga's anger. He was going to protect his beloved Akane from all evil, namely Ranma. "Prepare to die Ranma!"

Sakura, Kei and Kagome just watched. They had never seen anything like this. It was hard to believe that Kyle lived in an environment like this. Kagome decided she was going to talk with Konema so she didn't have to witness Ranma getting beaten into a pulp. From the door Inuyasha had seen and heard all. He turned to his nephew with concern.

"Do you live with these people?"

"Not all of them. Just the Amazons, but everyone else seems to show up and cause trouble. You get use to it."

Inuyasha took a look inside once again. "So, the purple haired girl is the one you're going to marry?"

"Yep, that would be her."

"Well, I suppose I should congratulate you on your engagement, but from what I hear this wasn't exactly voluntary. Mind telling me why you agreed if you didn't like her?"

Kyle rubbed his neck. "Well, umm, it would have been irresponsible of me to just run out on her. It's not right. I needed to respect her culture. Besides, had I left she would have had to chase me down; otherwise her honor would have been damaged."

Inuyasha looked at his nephew seriously. "So, in other words, you're doing this out of a sense of duty."

"Umm, yeah I guess so."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look I could give a lecture on how this is not being responsible, but I won't. You're old enough to decide if you want to get married. However, I don't want you regretting this later on so do me a favor and think it over. Got it?"

Kyle sighed. "Yes sir."

Inuyasha turned to walk back into the Nekohaten, but stopped and turned back. "One more thing. Have you mated or marked her yet?"

Kyle turned really red. "No."

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't need to get so embarrassed about it. Well, anyway, that's good. Otherwise you would be stuck with her more than you are now. Let's get back inside."

They walked in to find Ranma on the ground unconscious. Kyle went over to help him up. While he was doing that, Inuyasha and Kagome talked quietly among themselves. Kagome filled Inuyasha in on what she discussed with Koenma. After Ranma was seated and some what conscious, Kagome spoke up.

"Kyle, how would you like to move in with us?"

"Move in with you guys?"

"Yeah, you could go to the same school with your cousins and you can come down here and visit whenever you want."

Kyle thought for a moment. That didn't seem too bad. He could come and go as he pleased from Nerima. Not only that, but he wouldn't have to put up with Mousse or Kuno. It was a very good deal, but….

"Thanks, but I'm fine living here for now."

"Are you sure about that?" Kei asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

Kagome smiled and gave him a good bye hug. She wrote their phone number and address on a piece of paper while Inuyasha, Sakura, and Kei said good bye.

"Just be careful and you have to come hang out with us some time. My friends would love to meet you!" Sakura said excitedly.

Kei shook Kyle's hand. "Good luck and always remember to use protection." he looked over at Shampoo. "Then again, I can understand if you don't."

Kyle went rigid. A blush formed and he glared at his cousin. Inuyasha bonked Kei on the head. "Don't say stuff like that. Anyway, stop by the house some time. We still have a lot of catching up to do."

Kagome handed Kyle a piece of paper. "Here is our address and phone number. Don't hesitate to call for anything. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. You worry too much." Kyle said with a smile.

"Someone has to. " Kagome responded. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but I'm afraid we have to get going."

"I'm glad we met you. I'm sure you will want to be involved with the wedding talks as well, so Genkai or I will inform you when we are getting together." Cologne told Kagome.

"Umm, okay. Why not? It will be nice to help."

They waved as the Higurashis left. Kyle was very happy to know he had some family left. He went to check on Ranma to make sure he was okay. Ranma slowly came back around.

"Uhhh, what hit me?"

"Two angry fiancés and a jealous friend." Kyle responded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Kyle looked at his friends. "Okay, well, I've had enough excitement for one day." He folded his hands behind his head. "I'm going to ask you guys not to mention any of this to anyone, especially Nabiki. Oh and Koenma, do you think you can tell Yusuke and the others what's going on? I would gladly give them all the details, but that's a story I really don't want to tell twice."

"It won't be any trouble at all. I suggest you get some rest. You have been through a lot."

"Koenma?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want me to stay away from Mushiyori?"

"Simple really. I had a feeling that one of the psychics might know who you are. I was right to tell you to stay away because Sensui was the one that knew you're true identity for he use to be one of my most trusted Spirit Detectives. I had disclosed information about you to him when he was the detective a couple of years back. Had you been there, he would have tried to open the portal more quickly. Do you remember what Yumi said to you?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed at the sound of her name. He nodded. "Well, Sensui knows of the collar as well. We discovered its existence a few months before he went missing. We know it's in Makai, but we don't know if someone has it or if it's still lost. Any how, with just the knowledge that someone from Makai may posses the collar, Sensui wouldn't have bothered to mess with Yusuke and would have concentrated on opening the portal. You know what could happen if you lost control."

"Yeah, I know. You were just trying to make sure that nothing worse happened. You didn't tell me so that I wouldn't worry and I could concentrate on my mission right?"

Koenma nodded. "You better go rest up Kyle." Ranma said. "Take a bath while you're at it. You stink."

Kyle just chuckled. "Whatever Ranma. Anyway, I'll be taking a nap if anyone needs me."

Botan tugged his shirt before he could leave. "Something the matter, Botan?" he said with concern.

Botan shook her head. "No, I'm just glad you're okay. Do you know how worried Yukina and I were about you? However, that's not the point I was wondering if you're going to tell you're aunt and uncle about your curse."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." he said with a nervous laugh. "I'll tell them when I go visit." Kyle smiled at her and put his hand on her head. "You and Yukina are always worrying about me. Sorry I messed up and got myself in that situation, but thanks to Ranma and the others I'm okay now. Make sure you say hi to Yukina for me okay?"

Botan smiled up at Kyle. The others moved away from Shampoo, who was silently fuming at the demon boy. Not that Botan and Kyle noticed. Kyle walked up to the bathroom for a relaxing shower before going to bed. Meanwhile, the remaining guests prepared to leave. Ukyo left, but not before she gave her fiancé a hug. As soon as Ukyo left, Ranma also ran out the door with Akane and Ryoga on his tail. They were ready to give the young martial artist another beating. Genkai, Koenma, and Botan bid farewell to the Amazons as well. Mousse disappeared after that, probably to think of a new way to win his beloved Shampoo. That left Cologne and Shampoo who were having some tea. It had been a tiring day for everyone.

"You will go to Son-in-law's aunt and uncles house to apologize for you're behavior today."

"What?!"

"Higurashi-san did not approve of you're engagement. Since they are Son-in-laws relatives, you need to get on their good side and receive their blessings. Understand?"

"Great-grandmother, I not want marry Fang-boy! I love…"

"SHAMPOO! I have heard enough. If you do not give this relationship a chance it will never work out. Why do you think you were unable to get Ranma?"

"Violent girl and Spatula girl were in Shampoo's way."

"Child, Ranma did not love you as you did him. That's why it did not work out. However, Son-in-law seems to be willing to try with you. So far he has been kind to you. He's even gone out of his way to teach you Japanese. This is the last time I will tell you: Kyle is your new husband and you will marry him or risk losing your honor."

Cologne said no more and headed off to run some errands. Shampoo sat at the table alone. Again, she went through everything that had happened so far in her life. It didn't seem fair. She stood and ran to her room. Sure enough there was Kyle sleeping on his bed. It looked like he had just finished taking his shower. He was in sweat pants and a black tank top. She walked over to his bed side and loomed over him.

"Everything is Fang-boy's fault. It you're fault Ranma not marry Shampoo."

Without really thinking it over she brought her fist down upon the sleeping demon. Before she knew what hit her, Kyle grabbed her fist and flipped her onto his bed. He held her down as she struggled.

"Huh? Shampoo? What do you think you're doing attacking me in my sleep? I thought you were an enemy. I could have hurt you."

He released the grip he had on her. As soon as he did she slapped him. Shampoo sat up and glared at Kyle who rubbed the red spot on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he said a bit annoyed.

"That for messing up Shampoo's life!"

Kyle sighed. "Not this again. I though we had worked this out. Mind telling me why you got upset all of a sudden?"

Shampoo was hesitant to say anything. No one had ever offered to hear her concerns or problems. However, it wouldn't hurt to talk. "Great-grandmother want Shampoo to talk to Fang-boys aunt and uncle. I not give good first impression and aunt not agree with engagement."

"Well, you know you didn't have to hit me for that." Kyle sighed. "Don't worry about them. They'll come around. Anyway, next time if you have a problem just talk to me about it."

Shampoo now felt really bad. Even though she just hit him, he was still being nice to her. Why couldn't he just be mad at her? Why! She didn't understand.

"Hey are you okay?"

She didn't respond. Kyle became worried. He tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Like I said don't worry about it. I'll talk to my aunt when I visit her. As for my uncle, he said he won't question my decision. He just wants me to make sure I know what I'm doing. Okay?"

Shampoo couldn't take it anymore. No one had ever gone out of their way to help her. Ranma was never this caring or understanding. It was just impossible for him to be so nice even after what he had just been through. He had been sealed up for a short time and then forced to recall bad memories. Yet here he was helping her like nothing had happened.

_That it! _Shampoo thought. She wasn't going to loose him like she did Ranma. _He __**my**__ husband! No one take him. Not even Yumi girl!_

With her mind made up she cupped his face in her hands. "Wo Ai Ni, Airen." and she kissed him. Now this wasn't the first time that Kyle kissed a girl, but for some reason his mind began to shut down. It was at the brink of a melt down when Mousse popped in. Of course he completely went crazy, but Shampoo beat him up and then threw him out. Shampoo went back over to her airen.

"You sleep. We talk tomorrow." she kissed him again and left the room.

Shadow, who had been watching from under Shampoo's bed came out to make sure his master was okay. Though is seem like it was going to take a while for Kyle's mind to reboot. Shadow patiently waited until his master could finally make some kind of movement. Kyle laid back down and pulled his covers over him.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow….." he said in a daze. Shadow laid next to his master and fell back asleep.

AN: Umm, yeah I had a hard time deciding where to end this chapter. What do you think? Too much fluff at the end or not enough? Sorry, if it's kinda cheesy. Isn't it strange that Shadow sleeps a lot? He's like a reflection of my favorite past time: sleeping. Okay so you know the drill by now. Review and no flames. Later!


	17. Instincts

AN: Okay people, here is the next chapter. It took me a while to get it done. Ya see, my family has been planning our vacation and I've been babysitting my friends dog. Good thing she came back today and I was able to finish this chapter. So, this weekend I will be in California going roller coaster crazy!

Kyle: You're going on vacation!

DT: SSSHHHH! Not so loud! Ukyo can smell that word from a mile away!

Ukyo: Who said vacation?

DT: Umm, er, I said elation. Umm, I'm feeling such elation that you're here….hehehe.

Ukyo: Oh, okay. I feel so loved!

Kyle: (mumbling) I can't believe she fell for that.

DT: Yeah, so Inuyasha, Ranma ½, and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. So, don't try to sue me. Trust me, I am not making any money off of this. Now go on and read!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

/Chinese/

Ch 17 Instincts

Kyle sat in his classroom with Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and two of Akane's friends. He was suppose to be eating lunch, but that wasn't going to well. Ranma was currently trying to dissolve the tense situation between Akane, Ukyo and himself, but it was all in vain.

"Ranma you're such a pervert! Why do you always have to flirt with Ukyo!"

"That's because he loves me! Why don't you just give up!"

"Just let me explain Akane!"

"What's the point? Everything it always you're fault!"

Akane then malleted Ranma to the ground. Ranma's body twitched under the mallet. Ukyo was mildly surprised that Kyle hadn't done anything to stop Akane from hurting Ranma. She observed him more closely now. He appeared to be deep in thought. He hadn't even touched his lunch. Ukyo waved a hand in front of his face, but no reaction. Akane noticed what Ukyo was doing and also noticed Kyle was acting weird. Ranma was slowly getting up. He saw Ukyo waving her hand in front of Kyle's face. Ukyo decided to snap her fingers, but that did no good either.

"What's up Ucchan?"

"Well, it's just that he's been staring off into space. In fact, he was like this in class too."

"Maybe he's not feeling well." Akane suggested.

Ranma went over to his friend. "Hey if you don't eat you're lunch I'm going to eat it for you!" he taunted. That still didn't get a reaction from the demon boy.

"Maybe he is sick." Ukyo said.

Ranma took a deep breath and yelled into Kyle's ear. Kyle fell back holding his ears tightly. He jumped up and glared at Ranma.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well, that got his attention." Ranma said proudly.

Kyle sighed and rubbed his head. "You don't have to yell into my ear. My hearing is very sensitive and a plain scream is amplified. Next time try something less painful."

"Sorry, but you were way zoned out. I was even going to eat your lunch, but you didn't seem to hear my taunt." Ranma replied.

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked. "Did you have a fight with Shampoo?"

The mention of Shampoo's name brought back memories from the previous night. He sat down and tried to push those memories back. Ranma noticed Kyle's reaction.

"What happened?" he said a little more serious.

"Nothing. Don't worry so much. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kyle faked a smile for them. However, they weren't buying it. Before they could ask anything else they heard a voice.

"Nihao Airen!"

Kyle froze up. Shampoo jumped through the window. She had her delivery box with her. Ranma though for sure that meant him and put his hands up to keep her from glomping on to him. However, to his surprise, she walked past him and glomped on to Kyle! Nabiki heard the Amazon and set out to investigate. The Furinkan student body gathered to see what was going on.

"So, when did this happen?" Nabiki questioned Kyle.

"It's none of you're business Nabiki." Kyle answered sternly. He looked down at Shampoo who was holding tightly on to him. "So, umm, what are you doing here?"

"I bring lunch for you." she said happily. She took his hand and lead him somewhere more private. The students moved out of Shampoo's way as she headed outside. Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane followed them to see what was going to happen. Shampoo found a nice tree and sat with Kyle. She brought out the noodles from her delivery box. Using a pair of chopsticks, she prepared to feed her husband.

"Open wide." she said.

Kyle sweat dropped. "You don't have to feed me. I can do it myself."

"I want to feed my Airen."

Kyle wasn't sure how to respond to that. So he complied and opened his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Huh?" Shampoo and Kyle looked to see Mousse coming at them.

"Get away from her Ookami!"

Kyle quickly scooped Shampoo up in his arms and jumped out of the way of Mousse's chains. The chains smashed into the bowl of noodles. Once he was a safe distance he put Shampoo down.

"What you doing Mousse! You ruin Kyle's lunch!"

_She didn't call me Fang-boy._ He was surprised by that.

"Go back to Nekohaten." Shampoo said sternly.

Mousse however, looked like he hadn't heard what Shampoo said. "My darling Shampoo, I know it was Kyle who is forcing you to do this. He put you under some spell using his evil dem…."

Just at that moment Ranma came down on Mousse's head and sent him to the ground.

"You idiot! You're suppose to keep your big mouth shut about that!"

"Stay out of this Saotome!" Mousse flung Ranma aside and faced Kyle again. "I know you did something. Otherwise Shampoo would have never kissed you last night!"

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?"Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah! Kyle and Shampoo made out last night!" Hiroshireplied.

The student body seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Kyle's face grew red with embarrassment. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nabiki was surly thinking of a way to make money from this.

"At least we know why he was acting weird today." Akane said as she helped Ranma up.

"YIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!" Mousse cried.

Shampoo and Kyle jumped away. "I'll take care of Mousse!" Kyle said to Shampoo. She nodded and went to join Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo. Kyle charged at Mousse. He gathered up his spirit energy in his fist.

"Shot Gun!"

Mousse wasn't about to let Kyle show him up. "Spirit Daggers!"

The two attacks collided in a spectacle of light. Mousse and Kyle went at it again exchanging fist for fist. Kyle sweep kicked Mousse and kicked the blind Amazon towards a tree. Mousse regained his balance in the air and used the tree as a catapult to launch himself at the demon boy. Kyle realized what Mousse was doing and jumped out of the way. Mousse threw one of his chains and it caught on to Kyle's leg. He spun it in the air. Kyle was getting dizzy from the spinning. He was kind of glad he hadn't eaten anything after all. He felt the chain loosen up and crashed into the ground. Kyle got up and looked around for Mousse.

"Shampoo is my bride and you won't take her from me!"

For some reason, Kyle felt his blood boil with that statement. He could feel his Youkai powers pulsing through his body. Demanding he teach Mousse a lesson. Mousse appeared behind Kyle and landed a kick to his back. Kyle skidded across the ground. Mousse smirked at the fallen demon.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for messing with the master of hidden weapons!" Mousse gloated.

"No way. Is he down?" one of the students asked.

Kyle slowly stood up. As he did he began to laugh evilly. The students and Mousse got a little scared at this. Kyle calmly dusted himself off. He looked at Mousse.

"Tell me Mousse, do you really believe you can beat me?"

"Of course I can!" he answered confidently.

"You fool." Kyle said in a cold tone. His eyes just as cold and emotionless. "Do you honestly believe you would be standing if I took this fight seriously?"

Ranma noticed Kyle's change in demeanor. There was something wrong. Mousse growled despite the chill he just got. "I can beat you! You are not as invincible as you think!"

Mousse charged again. "Take this!" he unleashed a barrage of punches at Kyle. After dodging a few, Kyle grabbed both of Mousse's fists and began to crush them. Mousse screamed in pain. He was brought to his knees. Kyle began to kick Mousses stomach, ignoring his screams of pain. Ranma was convinced. There was something **definitely **wrong with Kyle. Shampoo also noticed something was off.

"Something's not right. I've got to stop him!" Ranma declared, but before he could jump into action Shampoo pushed him out of the way.

"Shampoo!" Akane and Ukyo screamed. Akane picked up Ranma by shirt and shook him.

"What going on Ranma!"

"Something's wrong with Kyle. Normally he just fights Mousse and knocks him out, but this time it looks like he's hurting Mousse because he wants to! That ain't like him. I know Mousse can be kinda annoying, but even I wouldn't want to hurt him on purpose."

Akane dropped Ranma and returned her gaze to the demon boy. Ukyo looked on worried. Ranma was right, there was something wrong. His eyes. You could tell by looking in his eyes. Shampoo knew that Kyle might kill Mousse if she didn't do something. She saw Kyle release his grip on the blind Amazon. Mousse's hands fell limp to his sides and fell forward. Kyle raised a hand. She gasped when she saw Kyle's demon marking were becoming visible. His raised hand turned into claws and glowed green.

"Learn your place human." he said in the same cold tone. He brought down his claws, but before he could make contact with Mousse, Shampoo lunged at him knocking him to the ground. She held on tightly to Kyle.

"Stop! Don't hurt Mousse!" she pleaded.

Kyle looked down at Shampoo. She looked up at him with teary eyes. Something within him stirred and his markings began to disappear. Kyle held his head between his hands. What was he doing? Shampoo released Kyle and stood up. Ranma was already checking up on Mousse. Akane and Ukyo weren't far behind him. Kyle sat on the ground staring at the scene. Had he done that to Mousse?

"Whoa….what happened?" Daisuke asked. Yes, that's what everyone was wondering.

Ranma shifted his attention to Kyle. "What the hell do ya think you're doing! You coulda killed him!"

Kyle had no idea what had happened. He remembered feeling really mad and then Mousse kicked him. Everything else was a blank. There was only one explanation. He lost control.

"Kyle? What happen to you?" Shampoo asked.

He wasn't sure if he should tell them. After what they had just seen, they might think he really was a monster. Kyle clenched his fists, jumped up and ran.

"Kyle!" his friends called after him. He ignored them and continued to run. What he needed now was help and he knew exactly where to go.

"Look after Mousse!" Shampoo told Ranma as she chased after her husband. She needed to find out what was wrong with him. However, Kyle was faster than her and she lost track of him. She decided to head back to the Nekohaten and ask her great-grandmother for advise. Shampoo arrived at the Nekohaten. Cologne was standing outside.

"I was wondering when you were going to come."

"What going on?"

"Shadow began to act strange a little while ago. He was seized in a fit of rage. I had to knock him out to prevent him from hurting anyone. I can only assume the same thing happened to Son-in-law."

" /He hurt Mousse really badly. It looked like he wanted to kill him. It kind of scared me. The way he looked and acted. It gave me the chills. /" Shampoo responded.

" /Do not worry. I have a feeling I know where he is going. /" Cologne hopped inside and to the phone. Shampoo followed. Cologne picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Is this the Higurashi residence? This is Cologne. I was calling to tell you that Kyle is on his way to your house. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I believe he will be seeking your help."

Meanwhile Kyle was running to Kagome's house. He hoped they could help him. He arrived at the steps of the shrine. He calmly climbed the steps. Kagome was standing at the top. She seemed to be waiting for him.

"You made it." she said with a smile.

"How'd you know I was coming?"

"Cologne called me and told me you were on you're way. Come on, Inuyasha is waiting too."

Kyle followed Kagome to the house. Inuyasha was sitting in the living room. He took a seat while Kagome went into the kitchen. She brought out some tea. Inuyasha took a sip. Kyle stared at his. He really wasn't sure how to start.

"So, umm, where's Sakura and Kei?"

"At school, like where you're suppose to be." Inuyasha answered.

Kyle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but I couldn't stay after what happened."

"What did happen?" Kagome asked.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Well, Shampoo showed up at school to….feed me lunch. However, Mousse also decided to visit and attacked me. So, uh, we fought."

"Hold it! They let you fight at school?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Uhh, yeah. You could say they are really lenient with that."

"Maybe you should transfer to a different school." Inuyasha suggested.

"That's not my problem! I'm fine there. Don't worry so much about it."

"Okay, okay, you won't transfer. Now, back to you're story." Kagome said.

"So, like I was saying. We started to fight. Then he told me "Shampoo is my bride and you won't take her from me!" That really ticked me off. He kicked me and then I blanked out after that. When I came back around, Mousse was on the ground badly injured. I think I was about to kill him. I lost control."

Inuyasha looked to be deep in though. "Did you ever loose control when you were dating Yumi?"

"No, what's that got to do with anything?"

"You'll see. Has Shampoo done anything lately that would change her status with you?"

Kyle thought back to the kiss the night before and her declaration of love. "……..Yeah."

"Oh, I get it." Kagome said. "Kyle, you lost control because Mousse was challenging you're claim on Shampoo."

"But I haven't marked her!"

"That doesn't matter." Inuyasha responded. "As long as Shampoo has done something to make it clear that she belongs to you, then instinctively you will recognize her as you're potential mate. Whether you accept that consciously is a different matter. You must of not had that problem with Yumi because the human males must have been too scared of you to challenge your claim on her."

"Well, this is just great. That means every time Mousse mouths off how she belongs to him, I'm gonna want to kill him."

"Not necessarily. All you need is practice controlling yourself. Since this was the first time you lost control it makes sense that you blanked out." Inuyasha countered.

"I'm surprised you don't know this already. Didn't your father explain this to you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he explained a lot of stuff, but I guess he figured we would figure it out."

"That arrogant bastard must have thought since you were his sons you were strong enough to control anything."

"So, what can I do?"

Kagome walked out of the room and came back with what looked like a necklace. "Lets head back to the Nekohaten and I can explain there. They need to know what happened to you so they can help too."

Kyle had no choice so they got up. Inuyasha decided it was best to drive there. He really wasn't up for walking. Meanwhile, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were heading to the Nekohaten. They had just dropped off Mousse at Dr. Tofu's clinic. They were hoping that Shampoo or Cologne got a hold of Kyle. They walked in and thankfully there wasn't many customers. Shampoo was serving tables, but she was not her usual cheery self. She saw her friends standing in the door way. She signaled for them to follow her and lead them to the stairs.

"Wait in Shampoo's room. I be up soon."

They nodded and went up. They walked in too see Shadow sleeping on Shampoo's bed. The girls took a seat on the ground while Ranma looked around.

"I didn't know they shared a room. Must have been the old ghouls doing."

"Shampoo must have been really upset with it." Akane added.

Ranma saw two swords hanging over Kyle's bed. As he took a closer look, he realized one of the swords was giving off a reddish glow. He reached up to touch it when Shampoo walked in. He quickly drew his arm back and stepped away from the swords. Shampoo removed her apron and sat on her bed.

"So, any news on Kyle?" Ukyo asked.

"No, but Great grandmother say he go to aunt's house."

"At least we know where he is." Ranma said as he sat down.

"How Mousse?"

"Dr. Tofu says he should be fine. He just needs some rest." Akane answered.

"That good. Mousse annoying, but he childhood friend. He first friend Shampoo have."

"Umm, Shampoo, we have another problem." Ranma said.

"What?"

"Nabiki."

That was all she needed to hear. Nabiki must have been taking pictures during the fight. That meant, she got a shot of Kyle when his demon markings were visible.

"That not good." Shampoo said worried.

Just then, Cologne, hopped in. "Son-in-law is back."

They followed her down the stairs. Sure enough, Kyle was sitting at one of the tables with Kagome and Inuyasha. Cologne asked the few customers they had to leave so that they could have some privacy. Kyle turned to look at his friends. He avoided eye contact with Shampoo.

"Umm, hi. Sorry I took off without saying anything."

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Cologne said. "Do you mind telling them to us?"

Kyle sighed. "Look I lost control and my demon instincts took over."

"Why? I thought you could control your demon powers." Ukyo commented.

Kagome saw Kyle was hesitant to answer. So, she took the liberty to do it for him. "He has control of his powers, but his instincts are a different matter. Instincts aren't something you can control easily. From what we can tell, he lost control because Mousse was challenging his claim on Shampoo."

Cologne nodded in understanding, while the others looked confused. Kyle laid is head on the table in an attempt to hide his face.

Inuyasha decided to take over. "Okay kids, here's a lesson on demons so pay attention. First off, you must know that Kyle is a demon dog. Demons can be very possessive when it comes to their mates. When Kyle decides to mate he will place a marking between the neck and shoulder of the female. This marking is used to let other demons know that the female is taken. Now while Kyle hasn't marked Shampoo, she has done something to let him know that she belongs to him. For example she could have kissed him or told him she loves him. That is enough to make her his. If any other male is to challenge that, he will protect his claim. That usually involves fighting and maybe a death."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, so what we must do is help Kyle if he ever feels like loosing control. So, I brought this for that purpose."

She held up a necklace with some beads and small fangs. Inuyasha smiled evilly at Kyle. He knew all too well what that necklace was used for. Kyle caught his uncles smile and got a bad feeling.

"How's that going to help Kyle?" Ranma asked.

Kagome smiled. "You'll see. Kyle could you please stand up?"

Kyle hesitantly stood up. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She said a spell and the necklace flew to Kyle. It placed it's self around his neck. Kyle looked curiously at the necklace. He didn't feel anything. Kagome looked at Shampoo.

"Okay Shampoo, now I want you to choose a magic word to subdue him."

"Magic word?" she asked confused. Kyle was also confused as to what they were talking about. Shampoo thought of what word to use. Well, Kyle was a demon dog, so why not use a word that pertained to dogs?

She smiled. "Sit!"

Kyle felt something pulling him towards the ground. Before he knew it, he was plunged into the floor face first. The others looked on is surprise. That was definitely something new.

"What did you do?" Ukyo asked.

Kagome giggled. "Easy, I used the Prayer Beads as a medium to subdue Kyle. To activate it, all Shampoo has to do is say 'sit'."

"Kinda ironic, since that's what you used for me." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kyle pulled himself off of the floor. He rubbed his head. This was not what he had in mind at all. He sat up and tried his best to pry off the necklace, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it off.

"What gives? It won't come off!"

"Of course not. Only Shampoo can remove it from this point on. Just keep it on and until you have better control of your instincts. Got it?" Kagome said sternly.

Kyle hung his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Ranma sat next to his friend and pat him on the back. "The necklace isn't as bad as you, a demon dog, turning into a cat!"

Kyle felt like he got stabbed in the back. "Ranma, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him confused. Kyle decided it was now or never. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a kettle of warm water. Shampoo got the honor of helping him demonstrate to his aunt and uncle. Shampoo poured the glass of cold water over him. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they saw Kyle disappear. They looked down at his pile of clothes and saw a cat pop it's head out. Ranma quickly ran behind Akane and hid. Then Shampoo dumped some warm water on him and he turned back to normal.

"H-How?" stammered Inuyasha and Kagome.

"There's a place called Jusenkyo in China. It has cursed springs and if someone is splashed with the water from one of those springs they turn into whoever or whatever drowned there." He said as he dried himself off with a towel Shampoo brought him.

"Is there a way to get rid of it."

"Yeah, Koenma is working on it."

"That's good to know. I can hear your father screaming from hell about it." Inuyasha said. Kagome punched his arm for his comment.

Kyle smiled sadly at the thought. His dad would have been ashamed of him. Inuyasha realized his mistake.

"Sorry. I'm sure you're dad is proud. He can't be that cold hearted."

Kyle waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Besides, this will get fixed and it will be a thing of the past."

Kagome and Inuyasha decided it was time to leave. They said their good-byes and made their way home. Meanwhile, Kyle was informed about Nabiki. He wasn't happy about what happened, but he told them he would handle her on his own. Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo left a short while later. Kyle headed to the bathroom for a bath. It annoyed him that the necklace wouldn't come off. It would be hard to get use to it, but it was for the best. He went to his room afterwards to work on homework. He had a lot of catching up to do. Shadow barked happily at his masters return. Kyle felt kind of bad that he hadn't been paying a lot of attention to Shadow. Maybe a trip to Genkai's would make him happy. It would make him happy too. It had been awhile since he visited or called. So, he began to diligently work on his homework.

Later that night, Shampoo came in for bed. Kyle was finishing up the last bits of work. Shampoo crawled into bed followed by Shadow.

"You not going to bed?"

"Naw, I still have some work to do."

"But you be tired tomorrow."

"Not, necessarily. Since I'm a demon, I really only need to sleep every couple of weeks."

"Then why you sleep everyday?"

"Because it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, sleeping isn't so bad."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Hey Shampoo?

"Yes?"

"How's Mousse doing?'

"Ranma take Mousse to Dr. Tofu. He only need rest."

"That's good. I was worried I might have hurt him real bad."

Again silence, took over. It was really uncomfortable. Shampoo gained the courage to say something.

"Goodnight Airen."

Kyle almost fell off his chair. "Umm, er, goodnight." He still wasn't sure how he felt about being called Airen.

After an hour, Kyle finished. He put his things away and looked over at Shampoo. She was fast asleep. Quietly, he slipped out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen to get a kettle of water and some matches. He walked out to the back yard. Before he began, he poured some water into the cup and set aside the kettle and matches. Today he would begin to train in his cat form. He knew he had to be able to fight in his cat form in case his weakness was discovered. With that, he poured the water over himself and began his training.

AN: Okay guys that's the end of this chapter.

Kyle: So what's next?

DT: I'm glad you asked. I will tell you right now. In the next chapter Gosunkugi purchases a scroll. This scroll contains a spell that can switch bodies. When Gosunkugi's brilliant plan to switch bodies with Ranma goes wrong (big surprise there), the gang finds out the scroll can't undo switches. They find out that Gosenguki's scroll has a twin that undoes switches. Now they must find the scrolls brother to set everything right.

Ukyo: Do I switch bodies?

Kyle: Yeah, how about me?

DT: I'm sorry but that's for me to know and you to find out.

Shampoo: How come Shampoo never in authors notes? Shampoo have more reason than Spatula-girl.

Ukyo: Hey, that's not my fault. Personally I need a vacation from this. I'm overworked and underpaid.

Kyle: You're not even paid!

Ukyo: See what I mean!

Shampoo: This DT's fault!

DT: Oh no, not again!

Kyle: Run DT Run!

DT runs away in fear as Shampoo and Ukyo chase after her.

Kyle: Please review and no flames. I promise DT will make it out of this alive. Otherwise, how will you enjoy the next chapter? Later!


	18. The Old Switcharoo Pt 1

AN: I'm back! That's right, I'm back from my vacation. It was so awesome! We went to the beach and went on like 9 roller coasters at Six Flags! Aaaaahhhhh, the memories.

Ukyo: So, that's where you've been!

DT: Oh, oh. Ukyo, where did you come from?

Ukyo: I was standing behind you the whole time.

DT: You were?

Ukyo: Yeah, so mind tell me why you went on vacation and not me?

DT: What do you want from me! I can't exactly take you with me.

Ukyo: I want a vacation. That's all I ask.

DT: Okay, okay you can go on vacation.

Ukyo: YAY! I better go pack.

(Ukyo runs to her room.)

Kyle: What's she so happy about?

DT: I gave her some time off. Never thought it would make her **that** happy. Hey since we'll be short handed around here, can you ask Shampoo to help?

Kyle: Uhh, sure I guess.

DT: Awww, come on. I know you want to spend more time with her. Come on, admit it.

(Kyle walks away mumbling.)

DT: Anyway, now for some reviewer feedback. To **Xeno**: Yeah, it does need more fluff. I'll try to squeeze it in whenever I can. To **Mika**: I'll think about putting in Sailor Moon. See I've already got all of it planned out, but I'll do what I can. To **Chemical Love**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Don't worry, he won't start to act like Kuno. I didn't mean to make him act like that. That's just the way it came out. As for the rest, you'll just have to wait and see if Kyle mauls Mousse or not. That's it for reviews! I do not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. I do own all the characters previously mention. Now go on and read.

Ch 18 The Old Switcharoo Pt 1

Gosenguki sat on the branch of a tree at school. He took out a camera and looked in the direction of the girls PE class. Carefully, he focused the camera on a certain girl.

"Oh Akane, why do I have to admire you from afar?" he snapped a shot of her. He focused the camera again to take another shot when Ranma walked into the picture. Gosenguki's hands shook. He set the camera aside.

"Saotome, why must you always ruin everything!" he quickly pulled out a voodoo doll with a nail sticking through it. He pushed it up against the tree. When he went to hammer it he hit his thumb….again.

"Owwwww!" he screamed as he fell off the branch. He landed face first in the dirt.

"It's just Gosenguki." someone said.

Gosenguki got up and dusted himself off. It was just another normal day for him. It seemed like his attempts to get back at Ranma always failed. The rest of the day went without any interruptions. He kept taking pictures of Akane from 'secret' locations. After school he was about to talk to her. However, Ranma got to her before he could say anything. Ranma and Akane walked away…..together. The wind blew by as Gosenguki stared at the couple. Sadly, he walked towards his house. Yet another failed attempt to talk to Akane. No matter how he looked at it, it seemed that Akane already loved another.

"You seemed troubled young man."

Gosenguki stopped. He looked to his right to see an old man sitting on the street. He had various baskets full of old junk.

"Umm, how can you tell."

"You seemed down. Care to talk about it?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing really."

"In that case….." the old man stood up and stretched his hands out. "Would you care do buy something?" he said with a big grin.

Gosenguki almost face faulted, but he resisted the urge. Having nothing better to do, he decided to look around. He mainly found little trinkets and charms. Then something caught his eye. A scroll was sticking out of one of the baskets. He picked it up and examined it. The label on it said "Switch Spell". Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

"Follow these easy instructions and you will be able to switch bodies with a person you desire." he read quietly to himself.

Switch bodies? The wheels in Gosenguki's head began to turn. If he purchased this scroll he could switch bodies with anyone. Which meant he could switch bodies with Ranma and in turn he could….

'_I could go on a date with Akane!'_ he thought triumphantly. "How much for this scroll?"

"For you, I'll sell it for 100 yen."

"Deal!"

Gosenguki pulled out the money and dashed to his house. He laughed as he ran. He was going to go on a date with Akane! Afterwards he could just switch back and everything would be back to normal. Wait, he didn't need to switch back. Why settle for just a date when he could stay with her forever? He stopped running and skipped home happily. He needed to plan his switch with Ranma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ranma and Akane were running to school. At usual, they were about to be late. They crossed the gate and slowed down.

"Boy Ranma, we're always late because of you."

"What do ya mean? We made it didn't we?"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have this problem if you would just hurry up."

"At it again are we?" said a voice from behind them.

Ranma and Akane turned around. Kyle stood there with a smile.

"Hey guys. Isn't it too early to be fighting?"

"Why do you care?" Akane asked hotly. She then stomped off to class.

"Touchy isn't she."

"What do ya expect from a tomboy?"

Akane grabbed a random rock and threw it at Ranma. The rock smashed into Ranma's head and broke into a million pieces. Ranma fell to the ground. Kyle sighed and helped Ranma up.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"I guess not. I have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth."

"We can work on that so your relationship with Akane can get better."

Ranma face faulted. "Why would I want to have a relationship with that uncute tomboy!"

"So, if you don't want to then why not just…….let her go."

Kyle walked past Ranma and walked towards the building. "Cause I have to marry her!" he yelled at Kyle. "I could say the same thing about you too! If you don't like Shampoo why don't **you** let her go?"

Kyle stopped walking and turned slightly back towards Ranma. His expression was unreadable.

"I don't know. I think I'm……"

Ranma stared at him impatiently. "Say it already!"

"I think I'm….about to be late for class!" with that Kyle dashed in to the building.

"Hey wait up!" Ranma yelled as he ran after his friend.

Unfortunately, they were both late. So, they stood outside holding buckets of water as punishment. Of course it's only punishment if you're not strong enough to hold the buckets. To Kyle and Ranma, this wasn't even a work out.

"So…….what were you gonna say before you ran in?" Ranma asked Kyle.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really confused about our relationship right now."

"What did happen? I mean we know all that stuff your aunt and uncle said and Mousse said she kissed ya too. Is that what's bothering you?"

Kyle sighed. "It's not the kiss that's bothering me as much as what she said. I mean she's not the first girl I've kissed."

"What she say?"

"She….she told me she lo…loved me."

Ranma stared at him strangely. Then he chuckled. Kyle looked at Ranma with an annoyed expression. What was so funny?

"Look, Shampoo use to always tell me the same thing. It doesn't mean she means it."

"That's the point Ranma! If she's just messing with me then she's no better than Yumi!"

_Oh, so that's the problem. He's afraid it's like that. I guess Yumi messed him up pretty bad if he's afraid to have any relationship. Of course his marriage to Shampoo is hard on him because they were forced into it so he knows Shampoo could be forcing herself to like him._

After standing in silence for a few minutes, Kyle decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with that emaciated looking kid."

"Emaciated? Oh, you mean Gosenguki. Nothing really. Why?"

"Well, he's always hiding in a tree taking pictures of Akane. Is he some kind of stalker?"

"No, he's just obsessed with Akane like every other guy in this school."

Miss Hinako then stepped out of the class. "Okay boys, we can come in now."

Kyle and Ranma put the buckets down. "I'll introduce you to him at lunch." Ranma told him as they walked into class. They sat in their respective seats. Kyle got out his pen and paper to take notes. Ranma proceeded to fall asleep. Miss Hinako didn't take kindly to his delinquent ways and a fight between them soon broke out. Kyle wondered how anyone managed to graduate from Furinkan. Finally it was lunch time. Akane, Ranma, and Kyle decided to have lunch outside since it was such a nice day. Ranma didn't mind handling Kuno because he was the only one he had to worry about fighting. Apparently Ryoga had gotten lost….again. It would be a couple of weeks before he found his way back. Shampoo showed up to feed her husband since last time things didn't go as planned. She hoped that today things would be different. Meanwhile, Gosenguki observed them from a tree. He took out the scroll and went over it one more time. All he needed to do was make sure the scroll was within ten feet of the people that were going to switch. Then he would say the chant and the name of the two people he wanted to switch. This plan was fool prove! He looked over the scroll to observe Ranma eating with Akane, Kyle and Shampoo. He held the scroll up again and began the chant. (sorry if the chant sucks. I couldn't think of a better one.)

"Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water; switch the bodies of the two I desire."

Gosenguki looked over the scroll again to find that Ranma was gone! This was not good. He needed to find him. If he was too far, the switch would not work!

"Hey Gosenguki!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Gosenguki nearly fell off the branch. He looked nervously up at Ranma and Kyle. They both sat on a branch in the tree.

"Oh, Ranma….Kyle. What are you……"

Gosenguki was interrupted by a light. Kyle and Ranma looked at scroll in Gosenguki's hand. Suddenly a light arrow struck Kyle and Ranma. Kyle's spirit and Ranma's spirit flew out of their bodies and into each others. They then fell out of the tree.

Akane and Shampoo had been watching them from a distance. Ranma had spotted Gosenguki and was going to introduce Kyle to him. They had heard Gosenguki scream and then saw the light. Before they knew it, Ranma and Kyle fell out of the tree. Both girls quickly ran over to their objects of affection.

"Ranma, what's wrong!"

Shampoo held Kyle as well. "Wake up Airen!"

Gosenguki hopped out of the tree. His plan had failed! He accidentally switch Kyle and Ranma's bodies! Akane looked at the pale boy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, uhh,…."

Akane clenched her fist. "Never mind." She then looked at Shampoo. "We have to get these two to the nurse! Follow me."

Akane stood up and Shampoo followed her into the school. Gosenguki watched them leave. He looked at Ranma and Kyle. He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to switch now. After seeing what happened to them, it didn't seem too appealing. He looked at the scroll in his hand. He opened it to find that at the end, Kyle and Ranma's name was written. He rolled it back up and decided it was probably a good idea to hide the scroll. Discretely, he went back to his class room.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Kyle were lying in the nurses office. Akane and Shampoo waited for them to wake up. Both the boys groaned. Slowly Kyle opened his eyes and sat up. Shampoo immediately glomped on to him. Just then Ranma sat up and stared at Shampoo who was hugging Kyle.

"Shampoo worry about you Airen!"

Kyle seemed confused and really nervous.

"What the hell are you doing Shampoo! I thought you liked Kyle!"

Strangely enough, Kyle spoke in Ranma's voice. Akane looked at Ranma. He too looked confused. Actually, he also had a look of envy in his eyes. This made her really angry. How dare he look at Shampoo like that!

"What are you doing Ranma! How dare you look at Shampoo like that!"

Ranma didn't say anything. In fact it seemed like he completely ignored her. Kyle got out of Shampoo's grasp. Both boys looked at each other.

"No way….." they both said.

"Kyle?" Shampoo questioned.

"Ranma?" Akane asked with concern.

Both boys turned to the girls. "I am not Ranma/Kyle!"

"Huh?" the girls asked.

'Ranma' got out of bed and so did 'Kyle'. They looked at each other again.

"I can't believe this." 'Ranma' said.

"How the hell did this happen?" 'Kyle' questioned.

A light was lit at that moment. "Gosenguki!" They both exclaimed. The girls looked at the boys like they had gone mad. What the heck were they talking about? Akane marched up to Ranma.

"What kind of game are you playing!"

Ranma sat down on the bed calmly. "Please Akane I'm not playing any games." 'Ranma' said in Kyle's voice.

"Since when are you good at impersonating Kyle's voice Ranma?"

'Ranma' stood up. "I told you I'm not Ranma! Gosenguki somehow switch our bodies." he said pointing at 'Kyle'.

Akane walked past 'Ranma' and to 'Kyle'.

"Is that really you Ranma?"

"That's what Kyle's been trying to tell ya you uncute tomboy!"

Akane's anger build up. "Ranma no BAKA!" Akane's trusty mallet appeared out of no where to deliver some justice. However, Kyle stopped her.

"Even if it's Ranma on the inside, I would appreciate it if you didn't damage my body Akane."

Akane let down her mallet. "Fine."

Shampoo walked to Kyle. "So, Airen in Ranma's body?"

"For the time being. We should find Gosenguki and fix this me….."

Shampoo glomped on to Kyle. Akane and Ranma stared at her with disbelief.

"Hey, let go!" they both exclaimed.

Kyle looked down at Shampoo who was rubbing her cheek against his chest. He wasn't very comfortable with her hugging him in Ranma's body for obvious reason. He pushed her away from him.

"Please don't do that."

"But you my Airen."

Kyle didn't say anything and walked towards the door. "Lets find Gosenguki."

Akane and Kyle stared at him with concern. Shampoo also looked at his retreating form. Had she done something wrong? They followed him out and to their classroom where Gosenguki was.

AN: Okay that's that. I hope you liked this chapter.

Ukyo: Well, I'm off. I'll be back in a week.

Kyle: Enjoy your time. Bring back some souvenirs.

Ukyo: Okay, I will. Bye guys!

DT and Kyle: Bye!

(Ukyo climbs aboard a plane.)

Kyle: So, now that she's gone what do you plan to do?

DT: I finally get to relax! I won't have to worry about some crazy chick threatening me into writing the chapters or asking for vacation!

(DT lays down on a hammock and sips a lemonade.)

Shampoo: What you doing?

DT: Huh?

(Shampoo kicks DT off hammock)

Shampoo: Get to work! You need write chapters!

DT: Hey now, I'm the boss aro….

(Shampoo holds a sword up to DT.)

Shampoo: You want finish sentence?

DT: (sweat drops) No I'll get to work.

Kyle: So, what were you saying?

DT: How come you didn't tell me she was like this! (Typing furiously)

Kyle: She's not like that to me.

(Shampoo glomps on to Kyle.)

DT: I miss Ukyo already. Please review and no flames.


	19. The Old Switcharoo Pt 2

AN: I'm back people. I know you're probably thinking _'Wow that was fast!'_. Well let me tell you when you have a slave driver like Shampoo, it's amazing what you can accomplish.

Shampoo: What you say!

DT: Nothing Master. (whimpers in fear.)

Shampoo: Good. That what I thought.

Kyle: (sweat drops) Don't you think you're going overboard Shampoo? I mean she may be lazy, but she has **some** redeeming qualities.

Shampoo: You take her side! Fang-boy cheat on wife! You pay!

Kyle: (hold hands up defensively) No, no, no! I'm just saying, if you work her to death who will finish this story?

DT: With that said, Shampoo I challenge you for my freedom!

Shampoo: Shampoo accept challenge!

(DT and Shampoo fight a mighty battle.)

Kyle: Great, just what we needed: a fight to the death. At least I hope it's not really to the death. Okay well I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Desert-tiger does not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. She does however, own the characters previously mention in the other chapters. Sometimes it's hard to believe she's my creator. Anyway now on to the reviewer feed back.

**Mika**: DT is glad you reviewed again. She has gone over her story and is finding a place where she can place Sailor Moon. Trust me, she is doing what she can.

**Xeno**: Yeah, there will be more fluff. As for drama, I think I get enough drama already but I guess a little more won't kill me. Or will it? No really I need to know too. I better ask her after her fight.

Okay well, that's it for reviewer feed back. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

Ch 19 The Old Switcharoo Pt 2

Kyle lead the way to the class room. Shampoo, Akane, and Ranma were walking behind him. After what happened in the nurses office, they decided to give him a little space. Ranma was trying to get use to his new body. He was holding one hand on his ear and another on his nose. Kyle had told him before that his hearing was sensitive, but he never imagined it was this bad. He could hear every conversation that was taking place as they walked down the halls. He could even **smell** the people and a bunch of other stuff that smelled really funky. Ranma wasn't sure if he could take all of it. He was starting to feel dizzy from all the smells. Finally, he stopped and sat on the floor. The others stopped as well and looked at him.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked with concern.

"Arg! I can't take it! How do you put up with all this noise and smells?"

Knowing the question was directed at him, Kyle kneeled down beside Ranma. "Well, I've learned to block out most of the scents and noises by meditating. I suppose you can wear a face mask to block out some of the scents."

He stood up and looked at the girls. "I'll head back to the nurses office with Ranma. There might be some masks there. You guys go find Gosenguki and that scroll."

"Lunch is almost over. When will we switch you?" Akane asked.

"We got to do it somewhere where no one will see."

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Ranma replied. "People are use to seeing weird stuff around here."

"Got any place in mind?" Kyle inquired.

"How about that lot you use for fighting?" Akane suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Is that okay with you?" Ranma asked Kyle.

"That's fine with me. Do you know where it is Shampoo?" Kyle asked. He had finally said something to her. He'd been really quite since they left the nurses office.

"Uh, yes. I know where it is."

"Okay then, we know what to do. Come on Ranma."

Ranma and Kyle walked back towards the nurses office. Akane and Shampoo watched them go before continuing their trek to their class, well at last Akane's class. The two girls walked in silence. Akane realized that Shampoo might be trying to figure what made Kyle so upset. Although they had been rivals at one point, things were different now. It wouldn't be bad if they could be friends…..for real. Maybe she could tell her what she did wrong with Kyle. Helping her out with her relationship would be a good start.

"Is something the matter Shampoo?"

Shampoo was surprised that Akane was asking her that. I mean she did try to kill her several times. "Why you care?"

"Look, we may have been rivals but that's changed now. So, do you want to talk?"

Shampoo hesitated for a moment. She was skeptical of Akane. True they had been rivals and they've had their share of fights, but there wasn't a reason for Akane to mess with her now. Kyle had shown her that talking wasn't bad at all. If anything, it helped her a lot.

"I not know why Kyle upset. He my Airen and I can hug him if Shampoo pleases. Right?"

"That may be true, but take a second to think. Who's body is Kyle in?"

"Ranma."

"So, who were you so determined to marry before Kyle defeated you?"

"Ran…..Wait, you say Kyle jealous?"

"Well I don't know if he's jealous, but he seem very uncomfortable with you showing him affection when he's in Ranma's body. Maybe he's still insecure about your relationship. I mean you weren't exactly jumping for joy when you got stuck with him."

"Akane sound like she talking from experience."

"What do you mean?"

"You not happy when Ranma be your fiancé yes?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Akane need to figure out her relationship before you try helping Shampoo."

Akane silently fumed. She wasn't one to handle criticism really well. They arrived in the classroom. Gosenguki was sitting at his seat. Akane lead the way to Gosenguki.

"Oh Akane, how are you? H-how can I help you?" Gosenguki was in total nirvana. He couldn't believe that Akane actually went up to him and spoke to him!

"Do you have a scroll?" Akane asked nicely.

'_Oh no! If she finds out I have the scroll she's going to hate me!'_

"Umm, I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Shampoo slammed her hands on his desk. "Shampoo know you have scroll. Hand it over!"

Gosenguki coward in fear of the Amazon. Akane sighed. At least she didn't hit him.

"Where is the scroll?" she asked him again. Gosenguki pointed a shaky finger at his bag. Shampoo grabbed it and dumped all it's contents. The scroll fell out. It rolled towards Akane's feet. She picked it up.

"Well, it looks like our job is done. I guess I'll see you later Shampoo."

"Okay. I see you at lot." Shampoo walked towards the door. Before she stepped out she turned to Akane again. "I think about what you say about Airen. Only if Akane think about her problem with Ranma. Is it deal?"

Akane just stared at her. Why did she care about Ranma and her? "We friends now, yes? I help you and you help me." Shampoo added. Do wonders ever cease? Well, if they did this would have never happened. Akane smiled at her friend.

"Okay."

Shampoo nodded and left. She smiled as she walked back to the Nekohaten.

'_Friends? Maybe that not so bad.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ranma and Kyle were having discussions of their own.

"I know you've told us that your hearing is sensitive, but I never imagined how sensitive it was. Sorry I yelled in your ear that one time."

Ranma was sitting in the nurses office while Kyle looked around for a face mask. "It's okay Ranma. You couldn't have know, but now that you do, you can see it's not all that great sometimes. Yeah, you can hear your opponent sneaking up behind you, but in a setting like this it can really suck."

"So, you've meditated to block things out?"

Kyle rummaged through a drawer. "Yeah. It's the only effective way. I've tried plugging my ears, but then I can't hear anything and that's no good. So, Genkai had me mediate every day until I could block things out including scents. Trust me, that can come in handy. Found them!"

Kyle handed Ranma the mask. "That should block some scents. At least you won't feel like passing out."

Ranma put it on and breathed a sigh of relieve. "That's better than before. What can I do about my hearing."

"Hmm, I guess for now you can just put your hands over your ears. I can help you to meditate later."

"Okay then, lets go back. They should have the scroll by now."

"Alright."

The two boys walked out only to run into Nabiki.

'_Oh shit.'_ they both thought.

"Now what do we have here? What are you guys doing?"

Ranma and Kyle began to sweat. This was not good. They huddled away from Nabiki.

"What are we going to do? If she finds out I sound like you she's gonna want to make some money out of this!" Kyle whispered to Ranma.

"I don't know! Class is gonna start soon! We can't stall for long!"

"Okay I got an idea. Just stay like this and ask her what she wants."

Ranma nodded. "What do ya want Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked at the two boys suspiciously. "I just want to talk to Kyle. Is that okay?"

Kyle looked at Nabiki nervously from the corner of his eye. "Oh boy. Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go back into the nurses office and leave the door slightly open. Make sure You stand close to the door and pretend to move your mouth. She won't be able to tell if it's you talking anyway since you have the mask on. Hopefully she won't notice anything. Lets do it."

"Sure, we can talk." Kyle said. He and Ranma stood up; their backs still to Nabiki. "Umm, Ranma why don't you go wait in the nurses office?"

Since Ranma didn't answer, Kyle nudged him. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'll just wait there. Call me when you're done."

They turned around nervously and Kyle walked into the nurses office and left the door slightly open. Ranma had his back to the door.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ "So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

"Is something going on? You two are acting strange and what's with the mask?"

'_Damn her!'_ "Nothings going on. I just have, umm, allergies. Now state you're business. I don't have time to waste."

"My, my, straight to business huh? I like that." Nabiki pulled out some pictures and flashed them in front of Ranma.

'_Shit. So, she did take pictures. Not only that, but she got several shots of Kyle with his demon markings.'_ Ranma though.

"I want you to explain to me what this is? I know this isn't normal. I'm willing to sell them back to you at a very generous price so long as you answer my question."

Kyle figured that's what she wanted to talk about. _'So, she was taking shots.'_

"Why should I give you an explanation or my money for that matter…..Nabiki?"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "If you aren't hiding something then you would explain to me what it's all about. But if that's how you want to play…….then lets play. If you don't tell me then I'll sell these pictures to the students in the school. How does the title, Monster of Furinkan sound to you?" she said with a smirk.

Kyle clenched his fists. _'That's low Nabiki. **Really** low.'_ Ranma was having similar thoughts. How could Nabiki be so heartless? Then again, she didn't know what Kyle had been through, but would that make a difference? She knew all the crap he went through and she still took advantage of him. He too clenched his fists.

"Is this what you do if you can't get what you want?"

"What?"

"Tell me Nabiki, is blackmail the only way for you to get what you want? If so then I hope you're prepared to face the consequences for it. I'm not saying I'll be the one to do it, but there are people who won't stand for it. I suggest you cut it out, Nabiki."

"Is that your answer?"

"No, this is. Kiss my ass! Go ahead and sell those pictures if you want. It doesn't bother me. However, I suggest you be cautious when dealing with me. If you do something to **really** piss me off, I'll **kill** you."

Nabiki faltered after hearing that. Ranma was surprised to hear that as well. Kyle continued. "Don't mess with the unknown. You **don't** know me so **don't** mess with me. Understand? Next time you talk to me it better not be to blackmail me. Got it? Now beat it."

Nabiki was rooted to her spot. Her legs felt numb. However, she managed to turn around and slowly walk away. _'This isn't the end.'_ She turned slightly towards Ranma.

"I hope you find a way to switch back."

With that she left. Ranma and Kyle didn't move until they were sure she was gone. They let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Kyle slumped down to the floor. He would have sat longer, but they needed to get back to class. He walked out and he and Ranma began their walk.

"Hey, did you mean what you said." Ranma asked.

"Every word." Kyle replied.

Ranma said no more. Then they heard a bell. They looked at each other in panic before they took off to their class. Unfortunately they were late….again. They were relieved when it was finally time to go home. The three of them ran as fast as they could to the lot. Nabiki observed them as they ran.

'_I wonder where they're off too in such a hurry.'_

When they reached the lot, Shampoo was already there waiting for them. Shampoo smiled brightly at seeing her Airen. She was about to glomp onto Kyle when she remembered what Akane told her. She stopped running towards him and just stood there.

"I glad to see you Airen."

Kyle was confused by her actions, but didn't say anything. Akane took out the scroll and unrolled it.

"Well, according to this all we have to do is say the chant and the name of the two people that are gonna switch."

"Good, then go ahead and do it. No offense Kyle, but it sucks being in your body. I mean it does have it's advantages, but I like my body."

"None taken. Go ahead Akane."

"Okay then. Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water; switch the bodies of the two I desire. Ranma and Kyle!"

They waited for the scroll to glow like last time but nothing happened. They waited for a good five minutes, but all they got was nothing. Ranma got really irritated at this and blamed the one person he always argued with.

"You uncute tomboy! I can't believe you messed this up!"

"What do you mean! I did what the scroll said! It's not my fault it's defective!" she whipped out her mallet to hit Ranma when Kyle stopped her again.

"I told you to please not harm my body."

Akane needed to hit something so she hit Kyle. He was in Ranma's body so it was okay. At least that's what she was telling herself. Kyle now laid on the ground semi-conscious. Shampoo got angry at Akane for doing that to her Airen.

"Hey, what you do!"

"It's just Ranma's body. It's not like Kyle got hurt."

"Let's see how you like this. SIT!"

Ranma was sent crashing into the ground. Akane looked angrily at the Amazon.

"What was that for!"

"It not like Ranma got hurt." she said smugly.

The two kept arguing and it looked like they were about to fight. Kyle would have stopped them, but the mild concussions he had made it seem like there was five of them. So, he laid there and let them resolve their differences in their violent manner. Ranma also decided to stay out of their argument. If there was one thing he learned it was to stay out of their way if he didn't want to get hurt. So, in the mean time, he helped Kyle regain his consciousness. After the girls had more or less settled their differences, the boys had an announcement to make.

"We're camping out here." Kyle said.

"What? Why?" the girls asked.

"Well, it's gonna be weird if Kyle goes to the dojo sounding like.. well, himself and there's no way I'm staying at the Nekohaten." Ranma added.

"Yeah, and earlier today we had a run in with Nabiki. There's no way I'm going to the dojo if she's there. So, we decided it's best to avoid her for now. I do want to ask you girls if you can get some us sleeping bags and a tent. Some instant noodles wouldn't hurt either."

"Are you sure about this?" Akane asked them.

"Of course Akane. Why you actually worried about me?" Ranma asked teasingly.

"No I am not worried." she answered hotly.

"Whatever, so can you get us the stuff?" Ranma asked again.

The girls agreed and went off. Once they came back they left them some supplies as well. The girls took off back to their homes. Kyle and Ranma set up their camp.

"Ya know you have a strange body." Ranma commented to Kyle.

"Well, I suppose to a human it is, but I could say the same for your body." Kyle replied.

"Tell me how your body works and all. You must have limits. I mean you ain't immortal are ya?"

"No, I'm not. I suppose it's not a bad idea to get to know each other better since it looks like were going to be in each others body for a while."

"That sounds fine with me. I'll go first. Lets see when I was about five my dad took me away on a training trip….."

AN: That's the end for now.

Kyle: So, I'm guessing Shampoo won. I stopped watching after I saw her snap you're arm. That must have hurt.

DT: Don't remind me. (holds up broken arm) This will take forever too heal! And this cast is itchy too!

Kyle: Can I sign your cast?

DT: Knock you're self out.

Kyle: Hey, is more drama going to kill me?

DT: No of course not besides; What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger.

(DT hands Kyle a marker and he begins to write. Shampoo walks in and looks with curiosity.)

Shampoo: What you doing?

Kyle: Signing DT's cast. Do you want to sign too?

Shampoo: Okay! But DT get to work after I done! (says with a smile.)

DT: How do ya expect me to type if one of my arms is broken!

Shampoo: I get herbs from Great-Grandmother. They heal arm quicker so DT can work sooner.

DT: (Sarcastically) You're so kind. You shouldn't have.

(Shampoo takes cast off and uses herbs to make potion.)

DT: No really, you shouldn't have. (says a little panicked.)

(Shampoo forces DT to drink potion.)

Shampoo: There now arm all better.

DT: Hey you're right! I feel like a million bucks!

Shampoo: Good. (Whips out her whip) Now get to working!

DT: Whaaaa! I want a lawyer!

Kyle: Well, that's it for now. Please be sure to review and no flames. Bye!


	20. The Old Switcharoo Pt 3

AN: ………….

Kyle: Hey DT! What's going on?

DT:……….

Kyle: Hey what's wrong? You sick or something?

DT: (Shakes head and writes on paper. Hands paper to Kyle.)

Kyle: Hmm, 'Shampoo won't let me speak because she says I whine too much. If I say ANYTHING she'll whip me!' (Looks at DT like she's crazy.) You know you're the writer right? Why don't you challenge her to a fight and make it so YOU win.

DT: (Hugs Kyle) You're a genius! I'll be right back. Shampoo I challenge you to another fight!

(DT runs off to find Shampoo.)

Kyle: (Sweat drops.) I still can't believe she's my creator. Anyway desert-tiger does not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. She does however own Shadow, Yumi, Kyo, Risa, Rei and me. Oh and the plot of course. Desert-tiger also wishes that **Xeno **and **Mika** enjoy this chapter. She put some flufflyness near the end for **Xeno**. Alright now…..(Sounds of Shampoo and DT fighting in background.)

Kyle: (Sigh) As I was saying, go on and read and please review. No flames.

CH 20 The Old Swticharoo Pt 3

Ranma and Kyle walked to school together. After the talk they had last night they found out a lot about each other. Mainly, it was Kyle that learned a lot about Ranma. He had told Kyle everything that his old man did to him. After the story Kyle was about to go to the dojo for the specific purpose of kicking Genma's ass, but Ranma kept him from going. It amazed Kyle how a father could do that to his only child. After he had calmed down, Kyle told Ranma more about himself. Ranma learned more about Kyle's family. He was kind of envious that Kyle could remember the happy times with his family. However, he didn't dwell on it since he knew the tragedy that befell them. One important thing he learned was that Kyle was convinced that Yumi played him to the end, but from what Yumi told them it didn't seem like it. Ranma figured it wasn't his place to pry so he left the issue alone. When they arrived at the school, Akane was waiting for them at the entrance with Shampoo. The boys trotted up to them.

"Hey, so what's going on?"

"Well, we're worried. The scroll didn't work, so how are we suppose to switch you guys?"

"Hmm, I……." Kyle began, but was cut short when Ukyo suddenly appeared in front of him. She smile up at her fiancé.

"Oh Ranma-honey!" she grabbed Kyle's hand and began to drag him towards the school building. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late again."

Ranma and Akane realized what was about to go down. Before they could grab Shampoo, she was already gone. She had grabbed Kyle's free hand and was pulling him away from Ukyo. The chef narrowed her eyes at Shampoo.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought Kyle was your new man."

Kyle was afraid a fight was going to break out between Ukyo and Shampoo and decided to step in.

"Um, well, you see I'm Kyle."

Ukyo didn't let go of Kyle's hand. "Hey that's pretty good Ran-chan. I didn't know you could impersonate Kyle so well."

Kyle sighed. "I'm not joking. It's really…."

For the second time that day he was interrupted. "Vile sorcerer, today you shall feel the wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan!"

Kuno jumped out of nowhere and attacked. So, he did one of Ranma's typical moves and gave Kuno a closer looked at the bottom of his foot. The girls let go of his hands and he proceeded to knock out Kuno.

"Lets talk about this somewhere else." The four of them quickly hurried to the back of the school to talk. Ukyo looked at Kyle and Ranma. Now that she stopped to notice, there was something different about Kyle. For one he was wearing a face mask and two: he was arguing with Akane.

"Look Ukyo, it's really me." Kyle addressed her. "Gosenguki got a hold of a scroll that switches bodies and he switch me and Ranma."

"Are you serious?"

"We're serious Ucchan." Ranma said. "We're trying to find a way to switch back."

Ukyo seemed to be able to comprehend everything. She looked at Ranma. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's just one thing after another with you guys." she then turned her attention to Kyle. "That explains why you didn't go to the restaurant yesterday."

Kyle felt Shampoo's piercing glare. He began to sweat.

"What she mean FANG-BOY."

Oh yeah, she was mad at him. She hadn't called him Fang-boy in a while. She must be pissed.

"Look at the time. We better get to class." Kyle said quickly and pushed Ranma and Akane towards the entrance. Ukyo watched them leave and then looked at Shampoo.

"You know you make really obvious that you're jealous. I mean all he does is eat there."

"That not Spatula-girls business."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to bite my head off. Tell you what, I'll help you guys figure out a way to change them back. Personally, I want my Ran-chan in his own body."

With that she ran off to class as well. Shampoo walked off the campuses and towards the Nekohaten. Kyle could pay later. Meanwhile, Ukyo was talking to Akane about their situation while Ranma and Kyle listened.

"So, that's our problem."

"Okay, so why not just ask Gosenguki where he bought the scroll. Maybe the guy that sold it to him has the other one."

They looked at each other and quickly cornered Gosenguki.

"Where did you get the scroll? Ukyo asked in a no nonsense voice.

"I- uh, I…I, er, ummm, I……"

"Answer the damn question!" Ranma added angrily.

Gosenguki stopped stuttering and answered. "I met an old man on my way home from school two days ago. He has baskets of old junk that he sells."

They ran out of the class as fast as they could. It wouldn't be good if they got caught by Miss Hinako. Besides, It wasn't like it was out of the ordinary for students to be running wild at Furinkan. Ranma lead the way since he knew where Gosenguki lived. Kyle sighed as they ran. At this rate he was going to have to do a lot of explaining to Genkai, once she found out he was ditching school. However, the way Kyle figured it, all he needed to do was pass finals and he would be home free. Ranma all of a sudden came to a screeching halt, causing the others to run into him.

"Owww, watch what you're doing Ranma!" Akane yelled at him.

"Can I help you?" a voice said.

They looked at the old man to their right. He had baskets of stuff with him.

'_This must be the guy!'_ they thought.

"Hey old man, do you have another scroll that says Switch Spell on it?" Ranma asked.

The old man seemed to be thinking. "I don't recall. You can take a look through all the scrolls and if you find it you're more than welcome to purchase it for 500 yen."

Ranma hit him upside the head and he quickly changed his answer. "I mean for free of course."

So, the four began to rummage through the baskets. They found some scrolls, but no the one they were searching for. Finally Ranma held up something in the air.

"Found it!"

Relief filled them until Happosai jumped by and took the scroll out of Ranma's hand. He stopped a few feet away.

"What do we have here? A switch spell? Now why would you need this?"

"Give it to us old man! Kyle and I need to switch back!"

"Oh, I see. Fine, I'll give it back only if Kyle models this swimsuit for me." he said with smile.

Kyle could feel a shiver go down his spine. He felt like he wanted to puke. His eye twitched slightly as he look at Happosai. Ranma was also disgusted by Happosai's request. Happosai didn't wait any longer for a reply and dumped a bucket of cold water on Kyle. He then proceeded to rub himself on Kyle's breasts.

"Oh, why would someone want to get rid of this delightful curse."

Kyle had never felt so violated in his entire life. Shampoo and he punched Happosai into the concrete. Kyle breathed hard as he tried to regain his composure, but just as he did another person groped him.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh my pigtailed-girl, you have returned to me! Come, let us go on a date!"

Shampoo and Kyle kicked him into the sky. Again, Kyle did his best to regain his composure. It was about that time that Ranma noticed something.

"The old man is gone!"

"What?" they exclaimed. They quickly looked around for him, but had no luck. While they looked, Shampoo went to get some water for her Airen.

"Ranma use you're nose. You should be able to pick up Happosai's scent."

Shampoo came back and gave Kyle the hot water. He poured it over himself. Ranma took off the mask and sniffed around. He caught the scent and they ran off.

"Looks like the old lecher went to the dojo."

They jumped over the fence. Mr. Tendo and Genma-panda were sitting on the porch looking at nothing in particular. Kasumi walked out of the house with a platter of drinks, most likely for the two men.

"Oh my, What are you doing here Ranma?"

Kyle looked at Kasumi. "Is Happosai here?" he said with urgency.

"Why Ranma, I didn't know you could impersonate Kyle so well and yes he is here."

Kyle was getting tired of explaining their situation, but non the less he told her. "Ranma and I got our bodies switch and Happosai has the scroll to switch us back."

"So, you want the scroll eh?" Happosai said from the roof. "I already gave you my condition so pay up if you want it." he said while dangling the swimsuit in front of them.

Kyle glared at the old man. "In you're dreams! If you don't give us the scroll voluntarily then we'll take it by force!"

With that, Ranma, Kyle, Ukyo and Shampoo jumped up and attacked. Kyle had been wondering for a while if he would be able to use his spirit attacks in Ranma's body. _'Guess I'm about to find out." _Happosai was prepared for the trio. He took out two of his bombs.

"Take this Happo Fire Burst!"

Kyle concentrated his spirit energy on the tip of his finger. "Spirit Gun!" The ray of red spirit energy flew at one of the bombs. Ukyo threw small spatulas and blew up the second. Shampoo went from behind and attacked. She went to punch him, but Happosai dodged. She ended up hitting the roof tiles. Kyle and Ranma attacked together. Happosai pulled out his pipe and launched the two fighters…..into the pond.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ranma and Kyle screamed as they fell into the pond.

No one moved. Then Kyle sat up. Ranma-cat sat on Kyle's head. Kyle looked down at himself. He had transformed into a girl again. This was not good. Ranma had fallen with him. His fear of cats could cause him to loose it. After all, he was a cat now. He reached up and lifted Ranma off of his head. He held Ranma up in front of him.

"Ranma?"

There was no response. Kyle shook him and tried again. "Ranma!"

"Meow?" the cat said uncertainly.

"Oh, oh."

Ranma-cat began to hiss. Kyle let go and jumped out of the pool. Ranma-cat made it out too and hissed at everyone.

"RUN!" Soun said.

Genma-panda hid inside the house with Kasumi and Soun. Shampoo, Kyle, Happosai and Akane stayed outside.

"Is he going to attack us?" Kyle questioned Akane.

"I don't think so. As long as I can get him to calm down, no one will get hurt. Stay where you are."

Akane walked towards Ranma slowly. While everyone was concentrating on Ranma, Ukyo snuck up on Happosai and slammed him down with her spatula. Happosai fell through the roof and into the house. Ukyo went after him. She found his uncurious body and the scroll lying near by. She picked it up and hurried outside. Ukyo stood ran up to Kyle.

"I got it." she whispered.

Kyle smiled. "Good. Let Akane calm Ranma and then we'll make the switch."

Akane kneeled down once she was close enough to Ranma-cat. She reached out and pet his head. Ranma-cat visibly calmed down and jumped into her lap. She stood up and walked over to them with a smile.

"Okay lets do this." Kyle said.

"Do what?" Akane questioned.

"Spatula-girl get scroll."

"Oh, well what are we waiting for?"

Ukyo opened up the scroll. They all looked confused at what was written. The scroll read: _To switch bodies back, scratch or erase the names of the two people that were switched._

Akane handed Kyle the Switch Scroll. He unrolled it and saw that at the end were his and Ranma's names. Kasumi came and handed him an ink and brush. Kyle dipped it in the ink and scratched out their names. There was a light and Ranma's and Kyle's spirit flew out of their bodies and back to were they belonged. Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He was looking up at Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Ranma?" Akane questioned.

He sat up and looked at himself. "I'm back in my body!" he jumped up and down excitedly.

Then Kyle began to stir in Akane's arms. Shampoo took Kyle out of Akane's grasp.

"Airen?" she questioned him.

Kyle-cat meowed and wiggled out of her grasp. He walked over to the pond and pointed with his paw at his clothes. Shampoo walked over to him and fished out his clothes. She picked him up and rubbed her cheek against him his.

"I glad Airen back."

Kyle-cat seemed to be having a hard time handling all the affection. Ranma went over to Shampoo and grabbed Kyle from her grasp.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll take Kyle with me."

Ranma and Kyle disappeared to into the house. Kasumi went out and invited the girls in. Shampoo hung Kyle's clothes to dry and then went inside for tea. They talked for a while until Ranma came out of the bath.

"Where's Kyle?" Kasumi questioned him.

"Oh, I came to get his clothes. He's waiting in the bathroom. Are his clothes dry yet."

"Shampoo hung them outside."

Ranma checked to see if they were dry. He decided it was dry enough and grabbed them. After a few minutes he and Kyle came into the living room together. They sat down at the table with the rest of the family and guests.

"So, what should we do with the scrolls?" Akane asked.

"I say we burn them." Kyle answered.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone else messing with these. It was enough trouble for us." Ranma answered.

"Good idea."

Ranma got some matches and walked outside. He lit the scrolls and dropped them to the ground. The world would not have to worry about people switching bodies. Just then Nabiki walked into the room. She glared at Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Kyle.

"Where were you four all day?"

Kyle stood up and grabbed Shampoo's hand. "Lets go." he said simply. "Thank you for your hospitality." he gave a small bow and brushed passed Nabiki without so much as sparing her a glance.

"What was that all about?" Ukyo questioned Kyle's actions.

Ranma and Nabiki knew exactly what it was about. Both kept quite about it. Meanwhile, Kyle and Shampoo were walking to the Nekohaten at a steady pace. He slowed down and stopped.

"Airen?"

Kyle seemed to snap out of his daze and looked back at her. Her eyes traveled down towards their hands. Kyle followed her gaze. He quickly let go and turned away from her so she wouldn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something wrong Airen?"

Kyle didn't say anything. Then he took a deep breath. "What would you have done if Ranma and I couldn't switch bodies?"

Shampoo smiled at him. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Her head rested on his back.

"I not worry. Airen was trying best to get back to normal. I know Airen come back to me."

Kyle didn't answer. That wasn't the response he was expecting, but for some reason he was glad it wasn't. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Lets go home."

Shampoo let go and walked side by side with him. Kyle reluctantly reached over to her hand and held it in his. Shampoo looked at him in surprise. Kyle looked away from her. She smiled and squeezed back. Kyle could feel his cheeks burning. Shampoo leaned on his arm for the rest of their walk home. She supposed she could forgive him for not telling her about his trips to Ucchans.

AN: I'm the Queen of the World!

Kyle: Guess that means she won.

Shampoo: How can I loose? I must give Kiss of Death!

DT: N-n-noo! I'm writing this and I say I'm immune to that!

Shampoo: Fine. Shampoo quite this job. I not spend time with Airen. Only with DT.

DT: That's not my fault. I wasn't asking you to be a slave driver.

(Shampoo looks at DT with tears in eyes.)

DT: I hate it when people do that. Okay, okay, I'll give Kyle some time off so you can spend it with him. Does that sound okay?

Shampoo: I so happy! (grabs Kyle and runs off somewhere.)

DT: (sweat drop) People can be so easy to please. Alright so I finally finished the chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me a while to figure out exactly how to end this little adventure. I'm not sure what's next, but whatever may come, I hope you'll enjoy it. Who knows? Maybe Ranma has a run in with the Sailor Scouts or maybe Yumi make a dramatic reappearance. Just some random thoughts. Or are they? Well now, go review and as always no flames. Later!


	21. The Demonic Sword

AN: Alright, I got this chapter done! Take that supposed writers block! I won't take up a lot of your time cause I have something to do.

Kyle: Hurry up or we're going to be late!

DT: Coming! Ukyo is finally coming back from her vacation so we're meeting her at the airport! Ranma do the rest of this for me okay! Bye!

Ranma: Hey wait!

(Kyle and DT drive away.)

Ranma: Darn her! I'll get her back! (clears throat) Okay how about some Reviewer Feedback?

**Chemical Love:** A chapter on how Mousse is doing? Why would you want to know about that blind idiot? But I ain't the author, so I guess it doesn't matter what I say. Well, in this chapter you get to find out. Enjoy.

**Mika:** Glad you liked the chapter. DT hopes you'll be pleased with what's at the end. Hehe.

**Xeno: **I see fluff excites you much. DT is making it a point to also add some fluff with Akane and me. Like she can pull it off with that tomboy. Let her try!

Ranma: That's it for feedback. Remember, desert-tiger does not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or any other anime that may make an appearance. Now go on and read!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

Ch 21 The Demonic Sword

Mousse sat on a bed in Dr. Tofu's office. He was waiting for him to be released. It had taken longer than he thought to get well. Kyle had broken his ribs and his arms. It was a wonder he didn't kill him. Dr. Tofu stepped into the room. He smiled at the Amazon.

"Well Mousse, it would seem you are well enough to go home. Still, take it easy when you're fighting Kyle. You wouldn't want to end up in the emergency room."

Mousse nodded wordlessly and walked out. He stepped out of the office. The sun hit him and he took a deep breath. It felt good to be out again.

"Hello Mousse."

Mousse turned to his right. Shampoo stood to the side with her bike. He was surprised that she was there. Had she been waiting for him?

"S-Shampoo? Is it really you?"

Shampoo looked at him funny. "You sure you okay? Maybe Mousse need to stay another day."

Mousse shook his head vigorously. "No! I was just surprised that you're here."

"Lets go to Nekohaten. Great-grandmother waiting."

Shampoo began to walk away. Mousse followed her with a big grin on his face. He couldn't believe she came to wait for him so they could walk together! Maybe she did like him after all. He decided to try to make a move on her. Slowly, he inched his hand towards hers. Shampoo realized what he was doing. She knew she should stop him before he got himself hurt again.

"Stop Mousse." she said firmly.

"Huh?" Mousse questioned his beloved.

"Mousse not chase me anymore."

"What? How can you expect me to stop? I love you!"

Shampoo stopped walking and looked at Mousse seriously. "I going to marry Kyle. I love him."

"That's what you kept saying about Ranma, but he didn't love you! How can you be so sure about Kyle! No, I won't give up on you!"

"You just friend! You never be more than that!" She yelled at him. Mousse looked at her shocked. "I not want you to get hurt again. Stop chasing me." She said with a pleading look.

She continued to walk, not bothering to hear his response. Mousse stayed rooted to his spot. He watched Shampoo walk away. He clenched his hands.

'_No. I'm sorry but I'm not giving up. I'm the only one who loves you this much and I want you to be happy. However, if Kyle admits he loves you too, then I'll…...'_

He shook his head and jogged after her. Once they were at the Nekohaten, he was put to work. Cologne said something about needing to make up for his time. So he helped in the kitchen while Shampoo served tables. It was around closing time that he realized something was missing.

"Where's Kyle?" he finally asked.

"He went on vacation with Genkai and the other Spirit Detectives. He'll be back in a week. Then we shall also go on vacation with his aunt and uncle." Cologne answered.

"Isn't he attending school?"

"They got out of school a couple of days ago."

Mousse wondered why Shampoo hadn't gone with him, but decided not to ask. Shampoo finished cleaning and went to take a bath. Mousse finished cleaning the kitchen and then went to sit at one of the tables with Cologne. Shampoo came down to say good night. As she climbed the stairs, Mousse got up and was going to follow her when Cologne's staff blocked his path. He looked angrily at the Amazon elder.

"Why'd you stop me you old mummy?"

That earned him a bonk on the head. "Watch your mouth. You should be thanking me for saving you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Sit." Mousse did as he was told. "I can only assume Shampoo has told you to give up on her. Correct?" Mousse nodded. "It may not look like it, but she is trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected! I can take care of myself!"

"Has the fight with Kyle taught you nothing!" she yelled angrily at him. "Mousse, you could have been killed! Kyle is not a normal person and you know it. I'm also going to warn you: stop challenging his claim."

Mousse looked confused. "His claim?"

Cologne sighed. He had not been there when Kagome and Inuyasha explained this. "Kyle is a demon dog. As a demon, he instinctively sees Shampoo as his potential mate because Shampoo kissed him. If any other male, like yourself, should challenge that claim he will fight to protect it. This is exactly what happened. You challenged his claim on Shampoo and he lost control. His instincts told him to get rid of the threat and he almost did. Do as Shampoo requests and stop this futile chase."

She hopped off the chair and went off to her room. Mousse sat there and though about her words. They were both trying to protect him. However, if he couldn't be with Shampoo, they might as well kill him themselves. There was no one else he wanted to be with. He went to his room and to bed. Tomorrow was another day. Besides, how would Kyle know if he was chasing Shampoo? While Kyle was gone, he could try to win Shampoo over. After Kyle did return he could just back off. Everything would be just fine.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shampoo slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Next to her, Shadow woke up and did the same. She was happy that he stayed behind. With Shadow there, it was like Kyle was with her. She looked over at his bed. It wasn't the same with out him there. She had gotten use to having him with her. With a sigh, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After her bath, she went back to her room to make her bed. Shadow stayed behind to guard the room. Shampoo headed to the kitchen to get started on another day of work. Mousse was already there. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Shampoo!" he tried to hug her, but her foot stopped him.

She looked at him with a glare. "What you doing? You not listen to Shampoo yesterday?"

"I know what you said, but I won't give up."

"Mousse crazy! You get hurt!"

Cologne hopped in at that moment. She looked at Mousse with a warning look. "Didn't we also have a conversation about this?"

Mousse straightened up and looked at them with utmost confidence. "I will not give up Shampoo! That's I have to say to you."

Cologne sighed in frustration. He was so thick headed. "This is the last time I'm warning you. You will be on your own from here on out."

"I'm not afraid of Kyle. I'll train as hard as I can and defeat him!"

'_Perhaps you should be afraid of him Mousse. Perhaps you should.'_ Cologne though grimly.

She gave up and got ready to open the restaurant. Shampoo walked past Mousse and went to help her great-grandmother. Sometime after noon, Ranma walked in with Akane.

"Hey! So where's Mousse? We stopped by Dr. Tofu's office, but he said he already came back."

Shampoo bounced over to them. "Mousse in kitchen. I get him."

She ran into the kitchen and dragged Mousse out. "Here he is."

"Mousse! How are ya doing?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you doing here Saotome?"

"Can't I visit a friend without having a reason?"

Mousse looked at him skeptically. Ranma lost him smile and looked at him seriously. "Okay, we didn't come here just to visit. We came to tell you to give up on Shampoo."

That made him loose it. "What!"

"We're thinking about your safety ya idiot!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

Ranma and Mousse were about ready to fight. Cologne hopped between the two fighters and calmed things down.

"I have given him a final warning. Should he choose to ignore it then he's on his own."

Mousse turned away from them and walked up the stairs. Ranma was going to go after him when Cologne stopped him. "Let him be."

Ranma reluctantly agreed and sat down at a table with Akane. Cologne brought them something to eat. Shampoo sat with them and talked with Akane. It was a lot easier when you're friends instead of rivals.

"So, when's Kyle coming back?" Ranma asked as he ate his noodles.

"He come back in one week." Shampoo answered him.

"Where did he go anyway?" Akane asked curiously.

Cologne joined them at that moment. "He went to Hawaii with Genkai and the other Spirit Detectives."

"Hawaii!" Ranma and Akane said surprised. "How did they afford that?"

"Apparently Koenma has his ways." Cologne answered mysteriously.

"How come you didn't go with him." Akane asked the purple haired Amazon.

"Great-grandmother say give Airen space."

"Oh."

They continued to talk, meanwhile, Mousse sat in his room thinking. Not about the warnings, but about how to defeat Kyle. Yes, Kyle was a demon, but he had one major weakness. He turned into a cat. However, he couldn't rely on that alone. Kyle wouldn't let him splash him with water that easily. He decided to go into his room and look around for clues. He walked to the top of the stairs to listen to what they were doing. They were talking about their plans for their vacation. He smirked and made his way to Kyle and Shampoo's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. He saw Shadow sleeping on Shampoo's bed.

'_Is sleeping the only thing he does?'_

He stepped in and crept over to Kyle's side of the room. Shadow awoke at that moment. He growled at Mousse, who quickly reached into his robes and pulled out a rope. Shadow was about to bark when Mousse leaped at him and held his mouth shut. He hog tied Shadow and taped his mouth shut. He threw Shadow out into the hall and got to work. He rummaged through Kyle's drawers and took apart his bed. He looked for a journal or some that could point to his weaknesses. However, it looked like he didn't keep anything written down. He managed to find several of his written assignments for school, but that was it. He slammed his fist into his hand. There had to be a way to defeat him. He looked up and saw two swords hanging on the wall. As he continued to look, one of the swords began to give off a red glow. He stood up and went to it. For some reason, it seemed to be calling to him. Mousse stopped in front of the sword and slowly lifted his hand. His hand shook as he got closer to it. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Finally he grabbed it and his world went black.

-----------------------------------------

Shadow was lying in the hallway. To say he was mad would be putting it lightly. As he slowly wormed his way to the top of the stairs, he felt the aurora from the sword. He froze. It was calling out to someone and the only person in the room was Mousse. He crawled faster. He had no choice but to fall down the stairs if he wanted to stop Mousse. So, he inched over the top step and rolled down. Shadow landed with a thud. His eyes was spinning from dizziness and a bump on the head. Shampoo and the others heard the noise and went to his side. Shampoo quickly untied him. Cologne reached over to the tape and with a flick of the writs, took it off. Shadow's eyes widened and he let out a yelp of pain. He shook his head vigorously. His pain could be over looked; he needed to get them to Shampoo's room.

"What wrong Shadow?" Shampoo looked at the spirit beast with concern.

Shadow barked and ran up the stairs. Halfway up, he looked down at them and barked again. They looked at each other and climbed after him. Shadow lead them to the room and barked. Ranma threw the door open. They looked around. Kyle's half of the room was a mess. There, Mousse stood with a sword in his hand. Shadow growled at him. Ranma saw the red aurora that now enveloped Mousse. He got a bad feeling from it.

"What you do Mousse!" Shampoo yelled at him.

Mousse didn't respond. Instead he lifted the sword and charged at them. Ranma pushed Akane and Shampoo out of the room and down the stairs. Property damage was inevitable, but he wanted to keep it to a minimal. Once they were outside, Ranma got into a fighting stance. Shampoo and Cologne followed his lead. Akane also got into a stance, but Ranma pushed her behind him.

"Don't be stupid! You could get hurt!"

"I'm a martial artist too! Stop treating me like a helpless girl and start treating me like a fighter!"

Ranma could only look at her. Suddenly Mousse charged.

"He comes!" Cologne warned them.

-----------------------------------------------------

In another part of Tokyo, Kagome and her kids were busy keeping the temple clean. They were all very excited for their trip the following week. Inuyasha was excited too. He actually went to work with a more cheerful attitude than usual. She swept the temple steps with a smile. Suddenly she sensed a demon and it wasn't her nephew. She stopped sweeping and looked in the direction of Nerima. There was something off about this demonic aurora. She felt like she had encountered it before. Sakura ran to her mother.

"Mom!"

"What is it?"

"I feel something weird."

"Weird? Like what?"

"I don't know like, something evil's coming from that direction." She pointed towards Nerima.

Sakura's Miko powers had been developing over the years. It seems like she was now able to sense demonic auroras. Whatever it was it couldn't be Kyle because he was in Hawaii. Then her son came running towards them.

"Mom, mom!"

"What?"

"The sword is pulsing!"

"What!" she quickly ran to her house and into her living room. There on a wall sat the Tetsusaiga. Kagome could not believe it was pulsing. It hadn't done that in a very long time. Her kids ran into the room.

"What's going on mom?" Kei asked her a little out of breath.

"I'm going to Nerima. Stay here."

"What! Now way! We're coming with you." Kei said firmly.

"No, it could be dangerous!"

"That's why we want to go! So we can keep you safe!" Kei retaliated. Sakura nodded at her brothers words.

Kagome looked at her kids uncertainly. However, they had a determined look in their eyes. With a sigh she gave in. "Okay, now get in the car."

They nodded and ran outside. Kagome ran up to her room and threw stuff out of her closet. If she was right, the reason the Tetsusaiga was pulsing was because it felt the presence of a sword that was made to fight it. Finally, she came to what she was looking for: her bows and arrows. She grabbed them and ran out to the car. She failed to notice that the Tetsusaiga was no longer on the wall. Kagome jumped into the car and started it up. She stepped on the gas and speed towards Nerima.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had grabbed Akane and leaped out of the way of Mousse's attack. He put Akane down. Her words echoed in his mind. If he acknowledged her as a martial artists that would mean she could fight along side of him. However, he didn't want her to get hurt. If something happened to her…..

"What you doing Mousse!" Shampoo asked frantically.

There was something definitely wrong. It reminded her of when Kyle lost control. She tried to get through to him.

"Mousse! Stop attacking!"

The only response she got was him attacking her. She pulled out her bonbardi's to defend herself. Mousse brought the sword down upon her. Shampoo held up one of her bondardi's to block the blow. However, the sword cut right through. In shock, she could only watch as the sword came down on her right shoulder. Cologne reacted quickly and knocked Mousse away with her staff.

"Are you injured?" Cologne asked Shampoo. She checked her shoulder. It was only grazed. Cologne let out a sigh. "Good. Now then you must disable him before he hurts someone!" Cologne yelled at both Ranma and Shampoo.

Ranma nodded. He turned to Akane and looked at her with utmost seriousness. "I want you to find a safe place to hide."

"NO! I'm fighting with you this time!"

"I won't let you! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you! Listen to me for once and leave!"

With that he left her and went after Mousse. Akane stood rooted to her spot. Did he really care about her? Mousse had stood up by now and noticed Ranma was attacking. He charged at his opponent.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Mousse cut right through the attack. Ranma was surprised he was able to do that. The energy in the sword must be huge! He got in closer to him. Mousse kept slashing at him, but it was sloppy. Ranma easily dodged his attacks. He gathered his spirit energy around his fist.

"Flame Jab!" Ranma punched Mousse into a wall. He smiled. "That oughta stop ya!"

His smile disappeared when Mousse got up from the rubble. Ranma growled and prepared to use his Spirit Flames when a car screeched to a halt by them. The driver door flew open and out walked Kagome.

"Hello there!" she said cheerfully.

Before Ranma could respond, Mousse began his onslaught again. This time, Mousse charged past Ranma and towards Akane. Ranma chased after him, but Shampoo managed to kicked Mousse away. He was glad that she was safe….for now. Kagome noticed the sword that Mousse had. She gasped. It was the Toukijin! Even though she suspected it, Kyle had told them that his brother was the owner. So, what was it doing here? Mousse stood up once again. Kagome let loose an arrow, but Mousse dodged it. He charged at the Miko. She drew another arrow. She needed to hit the sword. Sakura and Kei got out of the car. Mousse saw them and changed targets. Kagome concentrated on the sword. Kei pulled Sakura aside with him and they moved away from Mousse. The sword was brought down and left a crack in the pavement. Mousse looked at Sakura. She couldn't move. Mousse's lifeless eyes terrified her. Kei got up and ran to the car. He pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Kei!" Kagome yelled. "What are you doing with that sword!"

"I'm taking this guy down! I'll show him the power of this sword."

Kei had heard the stories about the sword. How it transformed into a giant fang. With this sword he was going to take him down! He pulled it out of it's scabbard. He expected it to transform, but it didn't. It stayed in its old rusted form. Mousse pulled out the sword from the pavement. Kei looked more nervously at Mousse. Fear paralyzed him. The sword pulsed, but he didn't know how to transform it.

Kagome looked at Ranma and Shampoo. "Distract Mousse so that I can get a shot at the sword. Hurry!"

They nodded and charged. "Spirit Flames!"

"Spirit Claws!"

Mousse jumped away from their attacks and onto the roof of the car. The lifted the sword over his head and jumped again towards Shampoo and Ranma. Kagome let her arrow fly. It hit the sword, instantly sending a shock through Mousse's body. She knew Kyle wouldn't be happy if she purified it. Mousse yelled in pain and dropped the sword. Shampoo caught Mousse's body before he hit the ground. Cologne and Akane ran over to them. Kagome made sure Sakura and Kei were okay. Kei looked at the sword in shock.

'_I couldn't transform it!'_

"Are you alright?" Kagome questioned them.

"I'm okay." Sakura answered shakily. Kei only nodded. Kagome sighed in relief. She made her way over to Ranma and the others.

"How is he?"

"He seems to have passed out. Other than that he is okay." Cologne answered.

"Good." she looked at the sword on the ground. "We have to put this sword back in it's scabbard."

Shadow walked out of the restaurant with a scabbard in it's mouth. He walked up to Kagome and set it at her feet. She pet him and picked it up. Carefully she tilted the swords end into the scabbard and let it slide in. She let out a sigh and left the sword on the ground. She looked at Kei. He was still staring at the blade. She walked up to him and took the sword out of his hands. Kagome went to the car and placed it in it's scabbard. She left it there and hugged her son.

"What happened?" Mousse asked as he awoke.

Shampoo lifted him off of her and sat him down. Kagome pulled away from Kei and the three of them walked over to Mousse.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kagome questioned him.

"The sword was glowing red and for some reason, I felt drawn to it. After I touched it everything went blank."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She looked at the others. "Did you guys know Kyle had this sword?"

They shook their heads. Kagome looked angry. "That irresponsible demon! How can he have such a dangerous sword and not tell anyone!"

"Is the sword that dangerous?" Akane questioned her.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that sword was made from the fang of a very evil demon. Kyle's dad had it forged for the specific purpose of fighting the Tetsusaiga."

"But why?" Cologne questioned further.

"Well, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't get along so well back then. Not that they could ever get along with out getting on each others nerves. Anyway, their father had two swords forged from his fangs: the Tetsusaiga and the Tetseiga. The Tetsusaiga has the power to kill 100 demons and the Tetseiga has the power to revive 100 people. Sesshoumaru ended up with the Tetseiga, but a sword that couldn't kill was useless to him. He had the Toukijin made so he could get the Tetsusaiga because he though he deserved it more than Inuyasha."

"Talk about jealous." Ranma commented.

Kagome growled. "Wait till I get my hands on that demon!"

Shampoo, Ranma, and Akane sweat dropped. Then again, Kyle should have told them about it. He had the thing hanging in his room!

----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Hawaii, Kyle let out several sneezes.

'_That can't be good.'_

---------------------------------------------

At a shrine somewhere else in Tokyo, a priestess with raven hair and purple eyes looks in Nerima's direction.

"There's no mistake. That felt like a demon. I better tell the other scouts about this."

AN: Well, that's the end of the chapter! It might take a while for the next chapter since I have research to do on the Sailor Scouts.

Kyle: The plane is here.

DT: Yay!

(Ukyo walks out of the plane and into the airport.)

Ukyo: Hi guys! How are you?

(DT runs to Ukyo and glomps on to her.)

DT: (crying) You're back! Thank God you're back! You won't believe the horrible things she did!

Ukyo: (sweat drops) Umm, what is she talking about?

Kyle: It's a long story. (looks at reader) Well, I'm going to explain to Ukyo what happened. While I'm doing that you should review. It doesn't take much time. At least that's what DT claims, but remember no flames. Later!


	22. Get the Demon!

AN: Wow, how long has it been? Too long for my own good. I started college about two weeks ago and so I don't get that much time for writing. Sacrifices must be made for an education. Damn that sucks. Now I must get my homework done. Get started Kyle and Ukyo!

Kyle and Ukyo: You lazy bum!

DT: I love you guys too! It was so nice of you to volunteer!

Ukyo: Volunteer my ass.

Kyle: You said it.

DT: Hey! Less talking and more writing. Hmm, lets do some Reviewer Feedback.

**Chemical Love**: I hope you didn't get hurt when you fell. Yeah, it looks like Mousse will not get it through his head. Hmm, maybe a few more chapter and a good love scene between Kyle and Shampoo will get it through his head. Oh and maybe someone that will fall in love with him would help too. Question is: who will be Mousse's lucky lady? Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Mika**: Well the wait is over. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and if you find any mistakes do tell me. I could use as much help as I can since I haven't seen Sailormoon in a long time and reading on all the seasons was a lot of work. There's no way I'm reading through all the episodes. Well, enjoy!

**Xeno**: A love triangle? Well, the way I wrote it, it might end up being a love square. I think that's the shape, oh , wait if you count Mousse in cause he's in love with Shampoo, but she loves Kyle, who in turn loves Shampoo, but won't admit it, who Rei will fall for, but a mystery someone you have to read to find out likes Rei…..hmm, maybe it's more of a love pentagon. Man, that confused me. I hope it didn't confuse you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

DT: Okay well that's it for feedback. Now then, I don't own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. Now go on and read!

Ch 22 Get the Demon!

Rei and the other Sailor Scouts were walking down the district known as Nerima. They had seen the sign at the entrance of the district and decided it was someone playing a trick on them. Enter at **your** own risk? It's not like it was a war zone. They continued to follow Rei since she was the only one that could track this demon. After about two hour, the scouts began to wonder if maybe this was a wild goose chase.

"Umm, Rei?"

"What?"

"Are you sure there was a demon here?" Makoto said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we've been searching for about a week now!" Makoto retaliated.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Usagi and Chibi-usa wined.

Rei was about to answer when she felt it. It was a little different than before, but she knew it was a demon for sure. She took off in that direction. The other scouts looked at each other before taking off after their friend. They hoped they would be able to defeat this demon without any problems.

Kyle was standing outside the Nekohaten. His bag slung over his shoulder. He had just been dropped off by Shizuru, but hesitated to go inside. The apprehensive vibe he was getting was not too welcoming. The fact that the Higurashi's were there made him suspicious so, he turned around and walked away. There was no way he was dealing with this right now.

Inside, the Amazons were sitting with Ranma, Akane and the Higurashis. They were all waiting for Kyle to arrive. Kagome had sensed her nephew standing outside. She vaguely wondered why he wasn't coming in, but she guessed that he sensed they were there. After a few minutes, she felt his presence become weaker. She stood up and looked at the others.

"He's running." She said simply.

They momentarily looked at her before running outside.

"Which way did he go?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked from left to right.

"That way!" Kagome pointed.

They all took off and ran after the young demon dog. Kagome and the rest of her family looked dumb founded at how fast Ranma and the others could run. They just hoped they could catch up.

"ARG!" Inuyasha growled. "It's times like these that I wish I was still a half demon."

Kagome shook her head and continued to run. After walking a few blocks he sensed his family, Ranma and Akane, and the Amazons coming in his direction. Fast. Well, the Nerimans were approaching fast with his family a bit farther behind. With out a second though he took off running as well. If they were in pursuit of him then he must have done something, but what could it be? He hadn't been there all week! He decided to think about it later and run for his life now.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rei was running towards the demon. She felt his aura approaching her and the scouts. She turned around to see her companions trailing her.

"The demon is coming this way!"

"Should we transform?" Minako asked.

Rei shook her head. "First we find out where the demon is going and then we'll…."

Just as Rei rounded the corner she bumped into someone. The sailor scouts came to a screeching halt as they witnessed their friend fall to the ground with someone. Kyle had been too preoccupied with his friends catching up that he had failed to notice Rei rounding the corner. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground. His bag was thrown somewhere to his side. The Nerimans had caught up by then. They too came to a screeching halt. Not because they had caught Kyle, but because of the….position he was in. There was a raven haired girl laying on top of him. Kyle groaned and tried to sit up, but he realized something was keeping him down. Not really caring what it was, he pushed himself up along with whatever was on top of him. Rei came around about that time and realized she wasn't laying on the hard concrete. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of golden yellow ones. Kyle stared into her violet eyes.

'_Kinda like Shampoo's eyes.'_ Kyle thought absently.

They both just kind of stared into each others eyes, unaware that they had an audience. Kyle was brought back to reality when he felt a battle aura go out of control.

"FANG-BOY!" Shampoo seethed at her husband.

Kyle got really nervous and began to sweat. Just then Kagome and the others arrived. They too stared at the scene before them. Kei saw the girl that was leaning on Kyle. His eyes widened. He felt anger built up in him and he glared at his cousin. Kyle felt his cousin's glare. Kei stopped glaring at Kyle and his eyes softened as he looked at the raven haired girl.

"Rei?" he questioned.

Said girl noticed him and pushed herself away from Kyle. "Kei?"

Kyle was about to ask how they knew each other but he didn't get a chance.

"SIT!"

Kyle felt the tug and was sent face first into the concrete. Shampoo crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Rei was confused by what just happened. Somehow, the purple haired girl made the guy she was laying on plummet to the ground. Kyle slowly peeled his face out of the concrete. Ranma went over to his friend and helped him up. He felt sympathy for Kyle. After all, misunderstandings happened to him all the time. Usagi and the others finally walked over to Rei and helped her up. Usagi was smirking at Rei all the while. Rei gave Usagi a look and that got her to stop. Kei took this opportunity to walk over to Rei and her friends.

"Umm, hi Rei. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well….."

Rei was interrupted by Kyle and Shampoo arguing..

"SHAMPOO! What the hell was that for!"

"Fang-boy cheat on wife!"

"How dare you yell at my beloved!" Mousse cut in.

"Stay out of this Mousse!" Shampoo and Kyle yelled as they punched him into the ground. They went back to glaring at each other.

"I didn't do anything! It was an accident!"

"Don't make Shampoo laugh!"

"This wouldn't have happened it you guys didn't chase me!"

"If Fang-boy not run then we not chase you!" Shampoo countered.

"Well, if you guys weren't already planning to jump me when I came back, I wouldn't have ran!"

"QUIET!" Inuyasha yelled at the quarrelling couple.

Sakura trotted over to sailor scouts. "Hi guys! So, umm, whatare you doing here?"

"Just wandering around." Rei quickly responded.

"Hey, who's the guys Rei was laying on top?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Oh, that's my cousin. His name is Kyle." Sakura answered.

"Is he single?" Makoto asked this time.

"Well, uhh…." Sakura said as she glanced at Shampoo. A smile crept up on her face. Kei did not like it one bit. He knew Sakura didn't like the fact that Shampoo was going to marry Kyle. In fact she was starting to look for potential girls that could take Kyle away from his would be wife. "Not at the moment, but I think he's going to end up breaking up with his current girlfriend."

"Did you hear that Rei? This whole trip might not be for nothing." Usagi said with a huge smile.

"Umm, we better go." Rei said blushing. "I'll see you later."

Rei pushed her friends away from Sakura and Kei. Kei just watched as Rei walked away from him. He sighed and glared at his cousin. Kyle glared right back. He wasn't in the mood. Shampoo also glared at Kyle. Sakura sighed and smacked her brother upside the head. Once they rounded the corner, Rei signaled for them to stay quite.

"Okay, okay. You two can make up later. Now lets get back to the Nekohaten." Kagome said. Then she glared at Kyle. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

"Sit." Shampoo mumbled as she walked away.

Kyle moaned and Ranma helped him up again. Kyle grabbed his bag and followed the others back to the Nekohaten. He cursed under his breath at his luck. Rei and the sailor scouts hid behind the corner. Once they were sure they were done, Rei peeked around the corner to see them walking away.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ami questioned Rei.

Minako sighed. "It looks like another failed trek."

"No it wasn't." Rei said.

"What makes you say that?" Ami asked slightly confused.

"Because the demon we've been hunting is Kyle."

"You have got to be kidding!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, he's pretty cute." Minako added.

"It's him." Rei said confidently.

"But he's Kei and Sakura's cousin!" Makoto exclaimed. "We can't just get rid of him!"

Rei wasn't sure what to do. What her friends said was true. Kyle was the cousin of their friends. Did they even know Kyle was a demon? If they didn't then she could understand why they weren't afraid of him. However, what if they did know? Shouldn't they be trying to do something about him?

'_After all, he is a demon and all demons are evil. Right?' _Rei though.

"What are we going to do?" Ami asked again.

"We'll confront Sakura and Kei about it. They are in the most danger right now. Then if worse comes to worse, I'll purify him myself."

"Can we get something to eat first?" Usagi and Chibi-usa asked innocently.

The scouts sweat dropped, but nodded their heads.

-------------------------------------------

Kyle sat at a table with an annoyed look. He had no idea what he did, but if they didn't tell him soon he was going to leave again. Maybe another week away from home would help everyone cool off.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then why did you run?" Cologne asked.

"Would you have entered if it felt like you were walking into a lions den? Just tell me what I did already!" Kyle said angrily.

"Toukijin." Inuyasha stated.

Kyle's anger disappeared. "What happened?" he asked very quietly.

Kagome stood up and went upstairs. She came back with a box and placed it in front of Kyle. "About a week ago, Mousse was possessed by the sword. I sensed the demonic aura and came as fast as I could. By the time I got here, Ranma and Shampoo were trying to help Mousse snap out of whatever trance he was in. They were able to help me separate Mousse from Toukijin before he hurt anyone."

"I thought ya said your brother had this sword." Ranma commented as he recalled what Kyle had told them.

Kyle reached for the box. He slowly opened it and found Toukijin in it's sheath. He picked it up and slid it out of the sheath. It gleamed in the light as he held it in front of him. His eyes glazed over. For a moment, they though he might have been possessed. However, he closed his eyes and sheathed it. After placing it in the box he looked at them seriously.

"Yeah, I did say that Ranma, but that didn't mean he had it once he was sealed. No, I didn't want him to be in possession of such a dangerous weapon should he ever be released. So, before Rin sealed us, I switched our swords. At least this way he wouldn't have the aid of Toukijin to kill people."

"You could have told us about it. Mousse could have hurt someone." Akane chided.

"The question is: what was Mousse doing in **my** room in the first place?" he said and glared at Mousse.

Mousse didn't answer and just glared back. "That's not the point." Inuyasha said. "The point is you should have said something. You know what happens if someone gets a hold of Toukijin."

Kyle sighed. "I know, I know, but I didn't want to worry anyone. I though as long as no one knew, then it's existence could be kept a secret. I never expected it to actually possess anyone."

Just then the sailor scouts walked in. They stared at each other. They couldn't believe they ran into each other again.

"Hi?' Usagi said uncertainly.

"Hi guys." Sakura answered. "What brings you here?"

"We actually came to get something to eat." Chibi-usa answered.

"Then there's no sense in keeping our customers waiting." Cologne stated. "Shampoo, Mousse, get ready to take their order."

Cologne then hopped off to the kitchen. Kagome looked at her family. "I suppose eating sounds good right about now. What do you guys say?"

Inuyasha, Sakura, and Kei nodded in agreement. Ranma and Akane also thought it was a good idea to eat and took a seat with the Higurashis. As the sailor scouts walked over to a table, Kyle slipped past them and walked outside. Rei noticed him and decided to follow. No one seemed to notice.

Kyle walked towards the park. He carried the box that held Toukijin. This development took him for a loop. Toukijin had never attempted to take control of anyone before. Perhaps it was because at Genkai's, she had a lot of seals put up to keep demons away from the temple. Still, Toukijin seemed much too powerful to be kept at bay by those seals. So, why now? As he continued to walk, he caught a familiar scent. It was of that girl he had bumped into. He stopped walking. He didn't hear any foot steps and assumed she stopped too.

"I know you're following me. Rei, was it?"

Rei had hidden in an alley that was near by. She was surprised that he knew what she was doing. She stepped out from her hiding spot.

"So, why are you following?"

"I want to ask you something."

Kyle smirked and continued to walk. Rei wasn't sure what to do so she stood her ground. "If you want to ask, then follow me. This isn't a suitable spot to talk."

Rei nodded and followed.

----------------------------------------

At the Nekohaten, everyone started eating. Cologne inspected her guests. She could tell there was something different about them. The girl that bumped into Kyle was not there. She had noticed her slip off after Kyle when he walked out. She looked towards he great granddaughter. It seemed that she was too mad to notice or she just didn't care. She decided it was about time they did. She hopped over to the table where the scouts sat.

"Are you enjoying you're meal?" she asked.

"Oh yes, this if very delicious!" Usagi said happily. The other scouts nodded in response.

Cologne looked around the table. "Wasn't there another young lady with you?"

The scouts looked around at their table. "Where's Rei?" Makoto asked.

Ranma heard what they were talking about and noticed someone else was missing. "By the way, where's Kyle?"

They all looked at each other. Usagi stood up abruptly and put her hands on her cheeks. "You don't think she's actually going to purify him!"

"What!" Kagome said as she stood up. "What do you mean by that!"

"Start explaining." Inuyasha demanded.

"Uhh…." was all Usagi could say.

Ami stood up. "You see Rei is a priestess and about a week ago, she felt a demonic aura in this district. We've been investigating since then so we could find the demon and destroy it."

"What do you mean we? You're not all priestesses are you?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, no…." Ami answered.

"You do not have to tell us if you don't want too." Cologne said. "However, we should find your friend before she purifies my son-in-law."

"Son-in-law!" the scouts said.

"We can explain later. Lets find Kyle and your friend." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha darted out the door. Ranma and Akane weren't far behind and the scouts followed suit. Shampoo, Kei, Sakura, and Mousse remained. Cologne looked at her great granddaughter with concern.

"Are you not going as well?"

Shampoo clenched her fists. "I not care what happens to Fang-boy." With that she turned and went up stairs. Mousse ran after her. Sakura looked at Kei. He had been acting weird since Rei and Kyle's run in. She shrugged it off and continued eating her meal. They a heard a thump from upstairs. Mousse must have gotten beat up.

--------------------------------------------

Kyle had reached the park. He stopped and turned around to face Rei. She looked at him with apprehension.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"Are you a demon?"

Kyle was taken aback. How did she know? Then again, she could just be bluffing. "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense your demonic aura so stop pretending."

Kyle sighed in defeat. "Fine, you got me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to purify you." She stated simply.

Kyle's expression changed. He looked at her emotionless; waiting for her to make a move.

-------------------------------------

Kagome and the others were running to the park. That's where Kagome sensed her nephew was at. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to him.

'_How could I have not noticed that girl was a priestess? Please Kyle be okay.'_

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Spirit World, Koenma was looking into a cell that was surrounded by a shield of energy. Yumi sat there with a bored expression. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"How are you today?"

"How do you think I am? I'm stuck in a cell for Kami knows how long!"

"Hmm, not the answer that I was hoping for. I am here to tell you something very important."

"What? You're letting me out on good behavior?"

"Nice try but no. I came to tell you that we have found the collar you spoke of."

Yumi jumped up and ran to the cell bars. She gripped them as hard as she could. "What!"

"That's right. After much research, we discovered that two of the three collars were destroyed. The one that was in tacked was found yesterday and is under lock and key. So, you can spend your jail time without worrying about the safety of the world."

Just then Botan came running in. "Koenma Sir!"

"What is it Botan?"

"The collar has been stolen!"

"What!" Koenma and Yumi both yelled. "Who stole it!"

"It was Kyo sir."

"But how did he get out of his cell!"

"We don't know sir, but every guard we had at that post was….killed." Botan said shakily.

Koenma and Yumi both were shocked. However, Yumi was shocked more than anyone else. Kyo did it? That was impossible. She had been traveling with him for a long time. She knew he couldn't have done what Botan had just said. The four of them had agreed to do their time and hopefully they would be let out early for good behavior. Why did he do it? More importantly, why did he steal the collar instead of destroying it? After all, that's what they were suppose to do.

AN: So what do you think?

Kyle: Personally, I think I'm gonna die.

DT: What makes you say that?

Ukyo: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the priestess that's about to purify him.

Kyle: And the fact that Kyo has a hold of that damn collar Yumi was talking about.

Ukyo: And the fact that we don't know what he has planned for Kyle. It's obvious he doesn't like him.

DT: Okay, okay. Geez. So, Kyle is going to have it ruff for a while. Nothing you can't handle right?

(Kyle walks away.)

Ukyo: Uhh, Kyle?

DT: Okay well, aside from Kyle's life threatening issues, I'm going to try to draw the scene where Kyle and Rei were staring into the depths of each others eyes.

(Shampoo hits DT upside the head.)

DT: Oww! Well, I'm sure Shampoo wasn't happy with that scene, but I still want to try to draw it. Oh, and after doing a lot of research on Sailor Moon, I decided that it's going to be after Sailormoon S. I realized that I had only seen some of Sailormoon S and I don't want to get into Sailormoon Sailorstars since I've never seen it before. So for the sake of my story, pretend that Sailorstars never happened. Sorry, but I don't want to even try to get into it because I might mess it up really bad. So if you want me to send you the drawing after I'm done then make sure you say so in your review. Speaking of which, go review right now and no flames! Later!


	23. Enemy of the Past

AN: It feels like it's been forever since I last updated. In fact, it's only been a couple of weeks. Last week I tackled my first hurdle in college. My economics and math test. I passed my economics test with a B and I'll find out how I did on my math test tomorrow, but overall I'm proud of myself for actually studying!

Kyle: Yes, we are all proud of you.

(DT smiles sheepishly.)

Ukyo: It looks like you have kicked laziness to the curb huh?

DT: Yep and I couldn't be prouder!

Kyle: But don't you have an Art Pre-prehistory test coming up?

DT: Oh crap, you're right!

Ukyo: Looks like she has forgetfulness to fight now.

Kyle: One hurdle at a time Ukyo. One hurdle at a time.

DT: Tell me about it. Before I continue there is one little change I made. You all remember Rei (not the sailor scout) right? Well, since I spelled his name the same as Rei (now the sailor scout), I decided to change the spelling of his name. Now it will be Ray. I never anticipated this problem, but it gives me a chance to use their name similarities for a more comedic purpose, hehehe. So, I fixed the chapters that Ray is in as well (it was only like 2 chapters). It'll be less confusing for people who barely start to read this. Lets move on to the feedback!

**Xeno**: Throw out the love pentagon since I forgot to add Yumi. So I think it's a love hexagon now. Heh, don't worry my head hurt when I was trying to figure out how to word it.

**Mika**: Since I'm still making plans for the other stories, I'll consider using Tokyo Mew Mew. I was planning to add something, but I wasn't sure what. It might have to wait till the third part though.

**Chemical Love**: Yes, well I think it's safe to say Kei like Rei, though he hasn't told anyone. As for the fight with Rei, well it's not really a fight. I was throwing ideas back and forth about it and I ended up with this. I hope you're not too disappointed.

**Kamikaze no Kage**: Uhh, yeah. It's sailor moon. Hmm, not sure how else to put it except I decided to put it in at the request of a reviewer. Oh and they will transform at some point. Just give me time to work out how they're going to do it.

DT: That's it for now. Kyle be a good boy and do the disclaimer.

Kyle: Why?

DT: I gotta go study for that art test.

Ukyo: I can't believe you forgot.

DT: Just leave me alone! I'm trying my best!

Ukyo: I know, I know. (Pats DT on the back.)

Kyle: (Sigh) Desert-tiger does not own Ranma 1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. Enjoy the chapter!

Ch 23 Enemy of the Past

Yumi ran along side Risa, Rei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. Koenma had decided to give them a chance to win their freedom by recovering the collar and bringing Kyo to him. The spirit detectives were sent to keep an eye on them and to help out if necessary. Yumi was sort of glad that the spirit detectives were sent. If Kyo got control of Kyle, then it would take all of them to bring down the two demons. She just hoped it didn't need to come to that. She didn't wan to hurt Kyo…..or Kyle. They entered the district of Nerima.

"Where to?" Yusuke asked.

"The Nekohaten. Follow me." Yumi said.

Again they ran. Yusuke looked at Yumi. Sometimes is was hard to tell what her real motive was. He got the story from Koenma about her and Kyle. At first glance it seemed like all she cared about was keeping the world safe. Whether it was from Kyle or any other demon. However, now she seemed genuinely worried about his friend. He wasn't sure just how much he should trust her. If she was able to betray Kyle, the person she claimed to love, then what could stop her from betraying them. She didn't even know them!

"Trust is easy to break, but hard to build. She will prove to us over time if she is trust worthy." Kurama said. That snapped Yusuke out of his thoughts. "Until she does we will keep a close eye on her and her friends."

"Right." Yusuke answered.

Finally they arrived at the Nekohaten. Yumi lead the way in. She looked around to find the place somewhat empty. There was a girl and a boy sitting at a table. She heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Shampoo sighed as she reached the bottom. She looked at the entrance to find that Yumi was standing there with her two companions and the spirit detectives. She and Yumi stared at each other for about 10 seconds before Shampoo attacked her.

"What you doing here!"

Kei and Sakura made a run for the kitchen. Cologne was there, so she could protect them. Cologne had heard the commotion and came out. She found her great granddaughter and Yumi fighting. Mousse had come down by then. He took one look and was prepared to help his beloved, but Cologne clonked him on the head.

"You four, stop them from causing anymore damage to my restaurant." Cologne said to Yusuke, Kurama, Risa, and Ray.

Risa and Ray managed to get a hold of Yumi. Yusuke and Kurama held Shampoo back. The two struggled and continued to glare at each other. Cologne got between the two combatants.

"Control yourself Shampoo. As for you Yumi, I promise my great granddaughter will not attack you again."

Shampoo and Yumi stopped struggling. Shampoo crossed her arms over her chest as did Yumi. They were content to just glare at each other. Sakura and Kei came out of the kitchen. They joined the group of people. Mousse came around and also watched.

Cologne looked at Yumi curiously. "What are you doing back here? I was under the impression you would be gone for awhile for kidnapping my son-in-law."

"I'm looking for Kyle because……."

"What you want with husband?" Shampoo interrupted.

"He is not your husband!" Yumi answered angrily. "You're not even married yet!"

"Kyle will marry Shampoo. Yumi no can do anything!"

Sakura and Kei looked at each other in surprise. That girl was Yumi? They returned their attention back to Yumi.

"As I was saying," she said with a growl. "I'm looking for Kyle because Kyo stole the collar that can take control of him. I don't know what he's planning, but it can't be good. I need to find Kyle to warn him. If Kyo succeeds in binding him to the collar then we'll all be in danger!"

"He isn't here." Sakura answered.

Yumi looked at her. "He left somewhere awhile ago. My mom, dad, Ranma, and Akane went to look for him along with a group of girls."

'_A group of girls? Since when did he become such a playboy?'_ she thought angrily. "Do you know where they went?"

Sakura shrugged. "How should I know? You're a demon, right?"

"Half-demon." Yumi corrected her.

"Well, whatever, but can't you just sniff him out? His scent should be all over this place."

Yumi sniffed the air and caught his scent. "I got him. Lets not waste any more time here!"

The three demons darted out the door. Yusuke and Kurama waved good bye before taking off after them. Hiei didn't bother himself and just left. Shampoo stood there momentarily before heading to the door. Cologne smirked at her great granddaughter.

"I thought you didn't care about what happened to him?"

Shampoo clenched her fist. "I not let Yumi take husband."

She ran out without another word. Mousse didn't hesitate in running after her. Cologne shook her head and hopped over to the exit. Kei and Sakura didn't want to be left out of the action and followed as well.

---------------------------------------

Kyle and Rei were still staring at each other. Finally, Rei got out a piece of paper. She threw it at Kyle, who put his hand up and let it attach itself to him. Not letting this get to her, she prepared for her next move.

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen!"

The seal let out a spark of energy. Kyle wondered what the heck she had done. Rei hoped that it had paralyzed him like most of her enemy's. Instead he calmly ripped it off his hand and crumbled it. He inspected himself to make sure that nothing was wrong. He looked curiously at Rei. Was that attack suppose to **do** anything?

"You know, if you were trained properly you could possibly purify me." He said and dropped the crumbled sealed. He walked over to her.

"B-but how?"

"I'm not just some evil spirit you know. So, what else do you got?"

Rei looked at him with a smile. This confused him greatly. "Nothing. I was just testing you to see how you would react to my attack. I wasn't going to really purify you. Sakura and Kei would be upset since you are related to them." _Yeah, right. I can't beat him in this state. I can't transform in front of him either. What was I suppose to do?_

Kyle continued to look at her confused. _Okay…..just a second ago she wanted to destroy me and now she's letting me go? What's she planning?_

They laughed nervously as they eyed each other suspiciously. Suddenly Kyle felt a powerful amount of energy coming at them.

"Move!" he said and pushed her away. A blast of energy struck the ground between them. It send Kyle and Rei flying. Kyle picked himself off the ground. There was dust covering the area, but he could sense someone was there. As the dust cleared, he saw a boy with black hair standing in a small crater. He was no ordinary boy. He was a demon. Kyle cast a glance at Rei. She looked okay except for the fact that she was knocked out. He shifted his attention again to the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you……Lin."

Kyle was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Naraku, but if you are referring to the boy who's body I'm borrowing then it's Kyo."

"What? You're borrowing his body?"

"My, my, aren't we full of questions."

"Just tell me what you want!" Kyle said. He was getting irritated with this guys cryptic talk.

"Short tempered I see. You're nothing like Sesshoumaru."

Kyle felt his body go numb at the mention of his father. Naraku smiled. "That's right, I knew your father and mother. Not only that but your uncle and aunt. You might say we were old friends, but that's not what I'm here for. I want to know where your brother is."

Kyle snapped out of his state of shock and clenched his fist. "I don't know where he is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

Naraku smiled. "I expected that answer from you. Well then if you won't tell me then I'm just going to have to interrogate that human wench of yours."

Anger built up in Kyle. Naraku could see a red aura emitting from Kyle. He continued to provoke him. "I suppose it was inevitable in these times. Your father was able to escape it, but it seems you and your uncle caught your grandfathers disease. Getting attracted to a human. Sesshoumaru must be turning in his grave."

"SHUT UP!"

---------------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Ranma, Akane, and the Sailor Scouts approached the park. Kagome came to a sudden stop. The others stopped running and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"There's another demon there with Kyle……it feels very powerful. You girls should stay her. It might get dangerous."

"But our friend it there!" Usagi said.

"Yeah, we can't just leave her!" Minako added. The other scouts nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, but if it gets ugly I want you to get out of there. Understand?"

The girls nodded. Inuyasha scowled in annoyance. "For Christ sake Kagome! It's too dangerous to let them go with us! You're such a push over!"

"Inuyasha….." Kagome said with pleading eyes. Inuyasha looked like he was having a hard time keeping that face up.

"Hmph. Fine then." He said and turned away.

'_Just who did you say was a push over?'_ Ranma and the others thought.

They continued on their way. They entered the park. Kagome signaled for them to slow down and they crept behind some trees. They could see Kyle was talking to some guy with orange hair. The scouts saw their friend was laying on the ground unconscious.

"SHUT UP!" they heard Kyle scream.

------------------------

Yumi and the others had arrived at the park as well. She would sense Kyo and Kyle there. Though something was off with Kyo. Not only that, but she could smell several people in the vicinity. She decided she didn't want to have a run in with those people and lead them to a different area that was close to Kyo and Kyle. Shampoo arrived next with Mousse in tow. She saw Yumi and followed. Mousse of course went where ever Shampoo was. Cologne was the next to arrive. She stopped and looked back. Sakura and Kei where huffing and wheezing.

"Hurry up you two or we're going to miss the action."

After a few more seconds they nodded. Cologne lead them to where Yumi and the others had gone. She hid behind a tree as did Sakura and Kei. Shampoo was not far from where they were. Mousse was with her. Yumi was up in a tree with Ray and Risa. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama where up in another. When Kei saw Rei laying on the ground, he was about to jump in and help, but Sakura and Cologne held him back. He continued to struggle in their grasp.

"SHUT UP!" that got him to calm down and they observed the scene.

---------------------

Kyle opened the box and held out Toukijin in one hand. He bared his fangs at Naraku. Rei began to stir. She shook her head and sat up. She looked at the scene before her.

"If you even think about hurting her I…" he put one hand on the hilt. "Will **kill** you!" he finished and drew his sword. In the process he transformed into his demon form.

Rei wasn't sure what to think. _'D-did he say that about me?'_ Yes, that's what everyone wanted to know, especially two certain girls. Kyle then charged at Naraku,. He jumped away from Kyle's attack.

"Hmm, it seems you are no use to me. I suppose I'll just have search for him myself. In the mean time I'll….."

He didn't finish since Kyle got up close to him and slugged him across the face. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise. Kyle didn't stop and he kicked him to the ground. Naraku coughed and stood up. He wasn't going to let him get away with that. He and Kyle charged at each other. Kyle slashed at Naraku's head, but Naraku ducked and jabbed Kyle in the stomach. Then he returned the favor of slugging him in the face. Before Kyle could react, Naraku kicked Toukijin out of his grasp. Kyle however smirked at Naraku.

"Don't think I rely on my just my weapons."

Kyle's held up his hand. Two of his fingers began to glow green Then with a flick of his wrist, a green whip appeared and it cut up Naraku really bad. He was down for the count.

'_Damn it. My powers are limited in this body. Now that I'm weakened the boy is fighting for control. I need to separate myself from him. He's already served his purpose. He's no longer of any use.'_ Naraku though. He sat up and faced Kyle. Even in his weakened state he smirked. Then something stuck out of Kyo's body. His skin seemed to be stretching. Like something was trying to get out. Finally a man with long black hair and a body of a spider came out. Kyo slumped over in exhaustion. The man smiled at Kyle.

"I'm afraid I must be off. Why don't you play with these in the mean time."

Suddenly three beings with baboon skins appeared before him. Tentacles appeared from underneath them and they towered over Kyle. Naraku used this opportunity to escape. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. They were Naraku's puppets! Yumi and her friends immediately went to Kyo's side to help him. Yusuke and the other spirit detectives went to help Kyle. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at one of the puppets. Kyle made a dash towards Rei. She was in greater danger since she couldn't defend herself. He picked her up and carried her away from danger.

"Kyle over here!"

He spotted Rei's friends hiding behind some trees he went over to them and set Rei down. He wondered what they were doing there, but decided to ask later.

"Stay here." He said and ran to fight the monsters. He dodged some tentacle and made a dive for Toukijin. Just as he was about to grab the hilt, one of the tentacles knocked him away. He grunted as another tentacle wrapped around him. It tightened it's hold on him.

"Spirit Gun!"

A blast of spirit energy cut the tentacle from the puppet. Kyle was released from it's grip. Yusuke stood there smirking at his friend.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun."

Kyle smirked right back. "Well then lets play."

Another tentacle came flying at the two spirit detectives. However, Hiei chopped it up before it got to them.

"You two should watch your backs."

"No need to Hiei since I know you've got that covered." Kyle responded as he walked over to Toukijin.

"Now let's get this over with."

The three detectives jumped into battle with the puppet. Meanwhile, Shampoo, Mousse, and Kurama were busy dealing with the second one. Mousse was currently in the puppets grasp. Shampoo went to help, but was being blocked by the other tentacles. Ranma came out of nowhere and set Mousse free.

"I could have gotten free by myself you know." Mousse told Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah. A 'thanks' would be nice ya know." Ranma said annoyed.

"Not in a million years Saotome!"

A group of tentacles came at them, but Shampoo was able to cut them down. "Ranma and Mousse fight monster not each other."

Kurama made his way over to them. "She's right you know. Listen we won't be able to beat it at this rate. We need to attack the body. Ranma you make a direct attack. Shampoo, Mousse and I will cover your back. Understood?"

They nodded. Kurama ran ahead and used his rose whip to cut away more of the tentacles. Ranma ran behind him and the Amazons ran behind Ranma. Kurama then jumped out of Ranma's way.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Just to make sure that thing died, Shampoo and Mousse also let loose their attacks. There was a big explosion. When the dust cleared the monster laid in pieces, but then the pieces disappeared.

"Good job you guys." Kurama told the Amazons and Ranma. Then there was a big explosion as he said that. He turned in the direction of the blast to see Yusuke, Hiei and Kyle smirking at him.

"Show offs." He said and shook his head.

The other battle with the puppet went a lot smoother for Yumi. While Ray and Risa moved Kyo to safety, she destroyed it with a purified arrow. Kagome came out of her hiding place with Inuyasha and the girls. Kyle walked over to Rei.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry about what happened. I swear it wasn't my doing."

Sakura and Kei came running with Cologne at that point.

"What do you mean by that?" Kei asked his cousin suspiciously.

Kyle frowned at Kei. "Well in case you didn't know, your friend here wanted to purify me."

"So?" Kei responded. Sakura elbowed him for that.

"So, I don't want her to think I planned this. She already thinks I'm ev……" he was cut short because Usagi and Chibi-usa were petting his tail.

"Oh my god! It's so soft." Usagi commented.

"Yeah, is it real?" Chibi-usa asked.

"Umm, uh, er…"

"Ooooh, I want to feel!" Minako and Makoto said.

Amy and Rei just watched their friends. Kyle had turned a nice shade of red from the attention he was getting. Finally he was able to say something.

"What is this a petting zoo?"

Yumi watched him coldly as did Shampoo. She was angry for his earlier comment about Rei. It wasn't bad enough that he was flirting with Rei, but now he was attracting more girls.

"Sit!"

Kyle plummeted to the ground. The scout stopped petting his tail after that.

"So, how's Kyo?" Kurama asked trying to divert all their attention from Kyle. Kagome was kneeling by the fallen demon.

"He seems to be alright. Demons heal really fast, so just give him a good night rest." She stood up. "Now, we have bigger problems on our hands. Who was that man Kyle?"

Kyle picked himself off the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck. "He said his name was Naraku."

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed.

Everyone stared at them questioningly. Kyle looked at both of them. "He also said you know him. Mind explaining that to me."

Kagome nodded. "Naraku was a half-demon your uncle and I fought years ago. He was after something called the Shikon Jewel. However, when I was taken to the past, I ended up breaking the Shikon jewel into a million pieces. Inuyasha and I traveled with our friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to find the pieces. Naraku had collected most of the pieces and was going to use it to make himself stronger. In the final battle your father helped us defeat him."

"Well, if he was defeated, then what is he doing here?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know….." Kagome trailed off.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good." Inuyasha commented.

Kyle then turned to Yumi. For once, he didn't look at her coldly. "Yumi…." Yumi looked at him. It had been too long since he had said her name without hate. "How did you know it was me the prophecy was talking about?"

Yumi felt a lump in her throat. She shook her head. No, that was in the past. She had to be strong. "It said the master would seek the wielder of the sword of life."

"Tenseiga." Ranma answered.

"Yeah, only one problem with that. I don't have the sword anymore."

"Then who?" Yumi asked a little panicked. '_I was wrong?'_

"Shinn!" Akane exclaimed.

The scouts looked at them confused. "Okay so can you explain what's going on?" Usagi said.

Kagome sighed. "I suppose we better explain. Since it seem you've gotten involved it's best that you know what's going on. First though we need to get you girls home."

Kagome signaled for them to walk. Rei mouthed a thank you to Kyle and waved good-bye. He waved, but then abruptly stopped when he felt the piercing glare of Shampoo, Yumi, and Kei. Inuyasha shook his head walked away. Sakura gave her brother a shove before following him with an exasperated look. Before she walked away, Kagome turned to Kyle. "Before we go deeper into this, there's something you have to know about your mother."

"What is it?" he said. He had a feeling it wasn't something good.

"Tomorrow. Come to my house and we can talk there. Okay?"

Kyle nodded. Kagome smiled at him and ran to catch up with Inuyasha. Kyle turned to Yusuke and the others. "It looks like we are going to have to be more careful from now on. I'll call Koenma and inform him about what's going on. Can you tell Genkai for me?"

"No problem. We'll take care of things on that end." Yusuke responded. "Right now, we'll take Yumi and her friends here back to Spirit World so let us talk to Koenma. Alright?"

"Okay I guess."

"Good. So, this is your demon form?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is that thing for real?" Yusuke asked pointing at his tail.

Kyle looked annoyed. "Yes, it is."

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. For a second there I thought you might have gone gay on us."

Kyle growled at his friend. "Damn it Yusuke!"

Said spirit detective shooed Yumi and the other away as he ran. Kyle shook his head at his friends antics.

Kyle turned his attention to Ranma and Akane. "Look, I want you guys to be careful. I don't know what kind of game this guy plays, but it might put your lives in danger so…."

"Don't worry about us. I'll be on the look out for that creep. I'll show him a close up of my fist if he tries to hurt anyone."

Kyle smiled and nodded. Ranma and Akane took their leave. Akane looked at Ranma from the corner of her eye.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about getting involved in this? I mean you have the option of staying of this. It's not like it's a mission from Koenma."

Ranma looked at her funny. "What's the matter? You actually worried about me."

"No!" She answered defensively. "It's just that if you get hurt I'll be the one looking after you."

Ranma smirked. "Oh, don't be such a worry wart. After all and no one beats Ranma Saotome!"

"You're so full of it sometimes."

"What'd you say!"

"You're such a jerk sometimes!"

"At least I ain't an uncute tomboy!"

They continued to argue as they walked home. Cologne, who had been strangely quite, hopped over to him.

"Never a boring day."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I'll be heading back to the Nekohaten now. I suppose a vacation isn't such a good idea now. However, we'll discuss it with your aunt and uncle later."

"Alright."

"Lets go Mousse." Cologne told the blind Amazon.

"What? But why…."

Cologne splashed him with cold water. The duck boy was dragged away by the elder Amazon. Kyle watched as they went away.

'_She left me alone with Shampoo on purpose.'_ He looked over at his wife. _'If it's not one thing it's another.'_

Shampoo was turned away from him. _'Okay so she's called me Fang-boy since I came back. She's mad. Sat me three time. Very mad. Ignored me since I left the café. Beyond pissed. Now how to fix this…'_

He walked closer to the Amazon. She continued to ignore him. Kyle smirked. He inched his tail closer to her. Then with out warning he wrapped it around her. Shampoo 'eeped' as he lifted her off the ground and turned her to face him. She had a scowl on her face. Kyle smiled at her.

"So, why are you so mad?"

"Fang-boy should know."

"Well why don't you humor me and tell me."

Shampoo glared at him. "Fang-boy cheat on wife with some girl. Then Fang-boy leave with that girl. Finally, all other girls were all over…."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there. Look I already told you that thing with Rei was an accident. I didn't mean to end up like that and I didn't leave with her. **She** followed **me**. As for the thing with all the other girls, I didn't tell them to pet my tail. In fact I felt very uncomfortable."

She still didn't look convinced. "What about what Fang-boy said during fight?"

Kyle looked at her confused. "What did I say?"

"Fang-boy say if he hurt girl you kill him."

"Oh, that……you got that all wrong too." Shampoo looked at him skeptically. Kyle lowered his head. "I didn't mean her."

"Who Fang-boy mean?" she pried.

"Well, I…I was….talking…about….." he went silent. He could feel his cheeks burning. Shampoo smacked his head.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"Who you mean!"

"You okay! I told him if hurt **you** I'd kill him!"

Shampoo looked at him surprised. Kyle set her down and turned away from her. He didn't want her to see him blush. _'Sometimes I wish I was more like my father.'_ He shifted out of his demon form. He wondered why Shampoo hadn't done anything. As he turned around he was glomped by the Amazon. He went rigid. He looked down at her.

"Uh, Shampoo?"

"I forgive you."

"Uh, umm…"

"Airen too shy." She said as she pressed her body closer to his. This only caused him to freeze up. She looked up at him to see his cheeks were really red. She inched herself closer to his face. Kyle finally realized what she was doing and his mind began to race.

'_AAhhh! Oh my god! She's going to kiss me! Wait, what's wrong with that? Why am I so worried? She isn't the first girl I've kissed. Though I shouldn't mention that to her since she would go crazy. Still it's weird for her to want to kiss me since she didn't like me at first, but…..oh hell. It was bound to happened some day. Just go for it!'_

With that out of the way, he wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance between them. Shampoo was shocked that he actually did it. Not that she was complaining. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment between them.

----------------------------------------

Naraku smiled to himself. He held out the collar in front of him.

"It's not over yet Kyle. I still have plans for you. After all, you'll be the one to lead me to your brother and it'll be he who helps me carry out my plans."

He laughed at the though of taking revenge on his family.

AN: Yay I finished this chapter! This is officially the longest chapter I've written. I feel so proud of myself! Okay you're probably wondering what the hell Naraku is doing alive. Well, I just figured this guy is hard to kill. I mean if you've seen the second Inuyasha movie you know what I mean. So I figured what the heck, he can make another comeback. I hope no one minds.

Kyle: I do. You're going to make me fight that psycho!

DT: Hey, you'll have your friends to help so quite complaining!

Ukyo: When am I making an appearance?

DT: ARG! Give me a break. Soon Ukyo okay soon.

Ukyo: I'm going on strike!

DT: Fine, I'll put you in the next chapter. Happy?

Ukyo: Very.

DT: Anyway, please read and review. Later!


	24. New Priorities

AN: I'm baaaaack! You know I never realized how hard it is to update two stories within reasonable time of each other. It's like I get ideas for the other and I'm blank on the other one. Well, now I decided to get back into this one since I hadn't updated for awhile.

Kyle: Finally! I swear your spending more time on your other story than on this one.

DT: Sorry, but I had more ideas for the chapters and I got caught up.

Ukyo: Not only do you spend less time on us, but you started ANOTHER story!

DT: Don't hurt me! I'll spend more time updating this one! I promise!

Ukyo: You better remember that promise or I'll teach you a lesson.

Kyle: Now, now, Ukyo. We can't hurt her otherwise she won't be able to write if she's in a coma.

Ukyo: Good point. Just get to work!

DT: (Whimpers) Your so mean! Lets do Reviewer Feedback. That always makes me feel better.

**Xeno**: I figured you meant sweet. I know it couldn't have been sweat, but if it was then I'd just be confused.

**Mika**: I'm glad you always enjoy my chapters. It makes them worth writing.

**KamiKaze no Kage**: The way I see it, a hectic live is sort of better than a boring one. Though he'll have to watch himself if he wants to make sure Shampoo doesn't sit him anymore. Oh and just to let you know, Shinn is the one that's sealed. Lin is Kyle's real name. Sorry if that confused you. Naraku is like an annoying bug that just won't go away, but he does make a great villain. I'll give him that at least.

Okay well that does it for Reviewer Feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 , Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. Suing the broke college student would be cruel and just plain mean.

Ch 24 New Priorities

Kyle sighed as he sat down on a park bench near his aunts house. They had just had the talk and it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

_Flashback_

_Kyle sat in the living room with his aunt and uncle. They had sent Sakura and Kei out for a little bit while they talked. Kyle kept a passive face up, but inside he was dreading what they were about to tell him. It must be bad if they didn't want his cousins to find out._

"_Kyle, what we are about to tell you may shock you, but remember that ultimately Naraku is to blame." Kagome said._

_Kyle nodded for them to continue._

"_Naraku," Inuyasha began, "Created your mother."_

"_W-what?" he said in disbelief._

"_I know it's hard to believe, but she wasn't the only one that was created. She just happened to be the one who wanted to be freed from Naraku. That's why she tried to get your father to help." Kagome answered._

"_But how! How could that bastard have created my mother!"_

_Kagome sighed. "As Naraku gained power, he also gained new abilities. One of them was his ability to spawn demons from himself. Your mother had no choice but to obey him since he held her heart. Literally. If she disobeyed him, he would have destroyed her."_

_Kyle looked down at the floor. "I-I can't believe it, but if what you say is true then," he looked at his hands. "Am I and Naraku……"_

_He did finish since Kagome stood up abruptly. "Don't say that! You are nothing like him! You aren't a heartless murderer!. You don't use people as your pawns to get what you want! You have a heart and you care about your friends and family! Don't **ever** compare yourself to him! Got that?"_

_Kyle gave her a small smile and nodded. "Good." Kagome said satisfied._

_Inuyasha looked at his nephew. "There's more. Toukijin is also made from one of Naraku's reincarnations."_

_Kyle rubbed his forehead. "Okay how did that happen?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Well your father and I never did quite see eye to eye. I had the Tetsusaiga and he wanted it, but he couldn't wield it. He found out one of Naraku's reincarnations managed to break my sword. So, he found the demon and had a sword smith make a sword out of it's fangs."_

_Kyle stood up and walked over to a window. Too many thoughts plagued his mind._

"_I know that must have been a lot to take in, but we're here and we'll help you through it. Your mother never asked to be born through him. As for the sword, your father knew what he was doing. You shouldn't dwell on it too much. " Inuyasha said._

_Kyle nodded. "With that out of the way, we have decided about what to do next." Inuyasha stated._

"_What?"_

"_We're still going on vacation." Kagome answered. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time and I'll be damned if I let Naraku ruin it."_

_End Flashback_

Kyle shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe they were still going camping even after what had happened. According to Kagome, it was better to show Naraku that his presence did not scare them. Now that he though about it, it was actually a good idea. With the performance he gave the other day, he probably though he would have them cowering in fear. His aunt and uncle knew more about Naraku than he did, so it was a good idea to take their advice. He was doubly glad to know that his aunt carried the legendary Shikon Jewel with her at all times. From what they told him, that's what Naraku had been after before. Still they couldn't rule out the possibility that he was going to use Shinn to not only kill them all, but to also get the jewel for him.

He rubbed his forehead. There was way too much going on and on top of all that, he was going to have to work together with Yumi to find his brother. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Even after so many years, he could still feel the pain. It hadn't gone away. Only lessened. Shampoo wouldn't be to happy to know that either. How was he going to tell her, much less explain. Her jealous rages were getting almost as bad as Akane! He shuddered at the though. He needed to fix that problem before it got out of hand. She could do more damage to him with the darned necklace than Akane could to Ranma with her mallet. At least he is able to dodge or something. He didn't have that option. Once she said the magic word, there was nothing he could do to keep his face from kissing the ground. How could things get worse?

"You shall be vanquished evil demon!"

He slapped his forehead. Didn't he learn NOT to ask that question. Things tended to get worse when he did. He stood up from the bench and looked behind him. There was a very peculiar scene. To him at least and to any sane person. There were six girls in, what he though, looked like a school girls uniform that was extremely flashy. Not to mention had short skirts. The color of the collar and skirts were different colors for each of them. There was a girl with red, blue, orange, green, and pink. He assumed the one with the blue collar and yellow and blue skirt was the leader. It was kinda of obvious since her outfit also had, again what he assumed, was a giant bow tied in the shape of the butterfly. It made her stand out more than the others.

'_Hmm, there's something familiar about these girls.'_ He though as he continued to examine them.

"So, uh, who are you guys?" he was more curious to find out who they were than what they were going to do to him.

The leader pointed at him. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon." Then she went through a series of poses. "We shall punish you!"

Kyle was kind of dumbfounded by what just happened. "Uh, okay. Why?"

The girl with the red collar and skirt stepped up. "Because you are a demon and therefore evil. You must be vanquished!"

Something about that girl was familiar. He took a step towards them. They recoiled and got into defensive positions.

"Okay girls, lets do this!"

They all charged at him. Kyle didn't really want to hurt them, but he wasn't going to let them hurt him either. Sailor Moon and a short girl with a pink collar and skirt charged at him together.

"Take this." They said. "Double Sailor Moon Kick!"

Kyle easily side stepped their attack. They ended up landing on one leg only to trip and fall flat on their faces. He was about to ask if they were okay when he heard another attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

He managed to dodge the disk of electricity, but the chain of hearts managed to wrap around him.

"Now is our chance! Attack him together!" Sailor Moon said after she had recovered from her fall.

'_Oh, crap.'_ Kyle though to himself.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

All the attacks hit their mark. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon got out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and went through some poses. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

There was an explosion. The Scouts covered their eyes. Once it was safe, they looked at the spot where Kyle had been standing. Only a burn mark on the grass remained. They all cheered.

"We did it! The demon has been destroyed!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"Uh, I hate to ruin the celebration, but who's going to pay for my clothes?"

"Huh?" they all said. They turned around to find that Kyle was okay. Save for his singed clothes and hair.

"But, but…how?" they questioned.

Instead of answering he appeared in front of the girl with the red uniform. The other scouts were about to attack, when he stopped them with one word.

"Rei?"

The scouts almost went into a panic. Kyle smiled and nodded. "Yup, it's you alright. What's the big idea? I haven't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment."

"Uh, er, you must have me confused with someone else." The girl responded.

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't play dumb with me Rei. I smell it's you."

That earned him a slap. "Are you saying I stink!" she said with a blush.

Kyle calmly rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "No."

"Then what do you mean!" Rei screamed.

"Look, I'm a demon dog. I have a **very** good sense of smell. Every individual has their own personal scent. That's how I could tell that you were you. Now I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" she said cautiously.

"What's with the get-up?" he said pointed to her clothes. "And are those your friends over there." He asked pointing to the other scouts.

Rei was hesitant to answer anything. Well, he already knew it was her. There was no way she could keep denying that. Kyle could sense her hesitation.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about your…..secret lives."

Sailor Moon walked over to Rei and slung her arm around her. "Oh, come on Rei! He knows already. Besides, he promised he wouldn't tell."

"Oh fine."

"Before you start, you should change into some normal clothes. I don't know about you, but this isn't exactly a normal scene at the park. We wouldn't want to attract attention."

They nodded and in a flash of light, they were in normal clothes.

"Great, so why don't we start with names. I didn't get a chance to meet you properly yesterday. What with all the commotion and what not."

"I'm Chibi-Usa!"

"The names Makoto Kino"

"You can call me Minako Aino."

"It's a pleasure. My name is Ami Mizuno."

"And I'm Usagi Tsukino. You've already met our dear friend Rei." Usagi said.

Kyle smiled at them warmly, despite the fact they wanted to destroy him just a few minutes ago. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. In case you didn't know, I'm Kyle Ookami. You can just call me Kyle. I don't mind."

'_Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_ Rei though to herself. Not that she was going to tell him that.

So, the scouts had a seat at the bench Kyle had been sitting on. He stood in front of them while they told him about their jobs as Sailor Scouts.

--------------

Ranma and Akane were heading over to Ucchans to warn Ukyo of the current danger. Along they way they had passed the Nekohaten. They found a very irritated Amazon sweeping in front of the café. Shadow was loyally as her side. Apparently, Kyle had not returned from his visit to his aunt and uncles. He had left in the morning and it was close to four by now. They could see why she was in distress. She was worried he was off flirting with some other girls. Ranma did his best to stick up for his friend, but Akane made things worse by comparing him and Kyle. That's when Hiei appeared out of no where. He was there to get Shadow. It seemed that Yukina was getting kind of lonely since everyone was busy trying to track Naraku or looking for Shinn. Hiei knew Kyle wouldn't mind if Shadow was away for an undisclosed period of time. Especially if it was to help a friend. After he left, they went back to talking. However it still wasn't looking good for Kyle.

Ranma and Akane left before any more damage could be done to Kyle's image. Ranma looked at Akane from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for being such help with Shampoo." He said sarcastically.

"Oh please. It's his own fault for being such a playboy like you."

"What do ya mean? In case ya haven't noticed, I haven't had any girls trying to force feed men, glomp me, or try to marry me since Kyle came. Ukyo's seems to have settled down a bit, Shampoo's not after me, and Kodachi has been mysteriously missing for the past month. Not that I'm complaining."

"Hmph, well if you were more clear about the relationship you had with those girls, then they wouldn't have been chasing after you in the first place." Akane huffed.

"I've told them that I didn't want to date or marry them! How much more clear can I get!"

"No you haven't! You've dated Shampoo just for the chance of getting a cure, you keep Ukyo around because she gives you free food, and I don't know why Kodachi still goes after you. You've been leading all of us on!"

"So your saying this was my fault!"

"Well, duh. If you had done something from the beginning instead of just ignoring the problem, you wouldn't have had to worry about these girls!"

Ranma stopped walking. "I got one off my back ya know!"

"Like it was your doing! You're lucky that Kyle came around to fix one problem for you. So, why don't you stop being such a jerk and fix the others!"

"Not everything is my fault! Besides, your not very clear with our relationship either!"

"What do you mean!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the moments when you show your intense dislike for me!"

"Uh, guys?"

"How do you expect me to react when girls are all over you!"

"Guys?"

"It would be nice if ya didn't hit me for one!"

"GUYS!"

They stopped arguing to see who was yelling at them. Ukyo was standing in front of her restaurant with Konatsu. It seemed like they had been yelling at each other in front of the restaurant. They composed themselves before saying anything else.

"Uh, hi Ucchan."

"Ranma-honey, what's going on?"

"What? Akane and me are always fighting."

"Okay, if you say so. Come on in."

The four of them walked into the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables.

"So, how have ya been Konatsu?" Ranma asked the ninja.

"I so happy to be able to work with my Ukyo-sama!"

"I see. How's your family?"

"They are fine. They did not mind that I came to live here."

"No big surprise there." Ranma commented.

"Why'd you really come Ranma-honey?"

Ranma looked seriously at both of them. "Yesterday, a very strong demon fought Kyle."

"Is he okay?" she asked concerned.

"He's fine." Akane answered her. "He went to his aunt and uncles today to find out more about this demon."

Ranma nodded. "We came to tell you to keep on the look out. This guy seems to have Kyle's aunt and uncle worried. We don't know what he might do, but we think he might attack Kyle's friends and family. Since you know him, there's a good chance you're gonna be targeted too."

"Does everyone know?"

"Everyone but Ryoga. He's still lost and we can't exactly find him till he shows up." Ranma said.

"If you see him before us, can you tell him?" Akane asked Ukyo.

"Sure." She turned to Konatsu. "Got that? If you see the guy with the bandana make sure you bring him here. We wouldn't want him to get lost again if we find him."

"Yeah, then we wouldn't be able to find him till he showed up again. That's a real pain in the neck sometimes." Ranma said a bit annoyed. "Well, we gotta go. Just wanted to warn ya."

"Thanks guys."

"If you see anything suspicious, call us or Cologne. Okay?" Akane said.

Ukyo gave her a thumbs up. "You got it."

Ranma and Akane walked out of the restaurant and back towards the Tendo Dojo. Their mission was complete.

---------------------

Kyle was running back towards the Nekohaten. The sun was already setting. He really hadn't expected to be out so late. There was no way he could have known he was going to be attacked by the Sailor Scouts. After they had explained to him about their double lives, they invited him to eat lunch with them. Since he hadn't eaten anything he accepted. Then afterwards, they went to an arcade. That took up a lot of time too. He slowed down and began to walk. He hoped Shampoo wasn't mad. Knowing her, she probably though he had been out all day flirting with girls. Though that statement wouldn't be too incorrect. He had been out some of the day with girls, but he most certainly was not flirting with them. As he walked by the Tendo Dojo he felt that someone was following him. He continued with his even pace until he got some distance from the dojo. Whoever it was, was still following him. He stopped walking.

"I know your there. Show yourself."

The person stepped out of the shadows. Kyle smirked. He was planning to talk to her sooner or later. He might as well do it now.

"Good evening, Miss Nabiki Tendo." He said as he turned to face her.

Nabiki smirked at him too. "How did you know it was me?"

"Please Nabiki. I can't give away all my secrets. What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you are going to carry out your threat."

"That depends. Are you here to blackmail me?"

"Perhaps."

"Look Nabiki, I have been meaning to talk to you. I have a feeling I'm gonna need your help."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what's in it for me?"

Kyle sighed. "I'm willing to tell you what's going on and on top of all that, you'll be paid handsomely for any help you may provide me with."

"Are you rich or something?" she asked skeptically.

"No, but I have...connections."

"So, what do you have to say?"

Kyle transformed into his demon form. Nabiki took a step back. "Those pictures you took. They showed these markings. Right?"

Nabiki nodded. "Well, the reason I look like this is because I am a demon. Not just any demon though. To be more specific, I'm a demon dog. These markings are there to show that I am a inu-youkai. Same with the moon on my forehead. Nabiki, you can't tell anyone about what I really am. The majority of the human race has long forgotten about the demons that use to rule over these lands. No one knows that there are demons who live among them and it needs to stay that way. For your silence and those pictures plus negatives, I'll pay you 11,723 yen." (that's about 100 dollars, I think.)

"What? You'd pay me that much to keep quite."

Kyle nodded. "It's very important to make sure that isn't made public."

"And if you ask for my help in the future, your going to pay me too."

Kyle nodded again. Nabiki smiled. She was going to make a boat load of money.

"Oh, and one more condition."

Nabiki nodded for him to continue. "You have to stop collecting bets on Ranma's fights and taking pictures of him in either of his forms."

"What? I don't think so. I make a good amount of money for my family off of those. Besides, the money goes to paying for damages to my house and the food he and that fat panda eat."

"You won't have to worry about that. Ranma will start paying rent soon. Trust me. Also, if you help me I'll put in a good word for you with my…employer. He might hire you and if he does, you'll hardly have to leave your house to do the work."

"How well does your employer pay?"

"A lot more than what I'm giving you and he pays per week."

Nabiki though for a moment. "I'll give it a try. Two months. I'll stop taking pictures of Ranma for two months, but your employer has to hire me. If I like it I'll stick with it. Deal?"

Kyle had to think. He would have to convince Koenma to give her a job, but it would be well worth it. She had great skills for acquiring information, which was something they would need to find Shinn.

"Okay Nabiki. You got yourself a deal." He said as he transformed back into his human form.

He and Nabiki shook on it. Kyle handed over the money and Nabiki handed over the pictures and negatives. After that, Kyle resumed his walk to the Nekohaten. After a few minutes he reached the café. He got a bad feeling. Hesitating for a moment, he readied himself for what was about to come. He walked in. It was dark and only one light shown on a table. There was Shampoo. She sat with her arms and legs crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Hi Shampoo." He said as nicely as he could.

"Where you been all day?"

"Uh, well I went to my aunt and uncle's and left a bit after noon. I sat at the park for a few minutes when I ran into someone."

Shampoo stood up and walked over to him. "You hang out with friend until now?" she stressed 'now'.

"No. I ran into Nabiki on the way back. I had to do some dealing so she'd hand over the pictures she took when I fought Mousse."

Shampoo stood directly in front of him. She looked directly into his eyes. "Who your friend?"

His answer could earn him a 'sit', especially if he lied. Deciding that he'd rather tell the truth than face her wrath if he lied, he told her what had happened. Excluding the part that they were Sailor Scouts of course. After he was done Shampoo still looked at him funny.

"I promise that's all that happened."

Shampoo said nothing and leaned against him. "Stupid Fang-boy." That's when she noticed his clothes were singed.

"What happen to clothes."

"Well Rei tried to get rid of me again." He said with a shrug. Shampoo shook her head.

Kyle smirked. With out warning, he scooped her up in his arms. Shampoo 'eeped' in surprise. Kyle carried her bridal style up the stairs. Shampoo wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What you doing?"

"Carrying you to our room. What? Am I not allowed to carry my wife where ever I please?"

Shampoo smiled at him and nuzzled closer to him. They reached the top of the stairs only to run into Mousse. He saw them and went into a frenzy. Fortunately for them, Cologne was there and splashed Mousse with cold water. She smiled at the couple.

"Glad to see your back Son-in-Law. What did your aunt and uncle decide?" Cologne questioned him.

"They said we're still going camping."

"Really?" Cologne asked. Truth be told, she was surprised at their decision.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, they said it's best to show him that we're not scared of him. That and my aunt has been looking forward to this trip and she'll "be damned if Naraku ruins it.""

Cologne smiled at what he said. "I suppose we should ready ourselves for this weekend."

"That's right. Now if you excuse me, I'm kind of tired and I want to go to bed."

Cologne smiled even more at that. Kyle looked at her suspiciously. She went into her room before he could ask anything. Mousse-duck was quaking at him non stop. So he kicked him down the stairs. He turned and went to his and Shampoo's room. When he walked in, his eye twitched. Cologne had removed his bed. He was left with the choice of sleeping on the ground, or on Shampoo's bed. Shampoo giggled. He looked down at her.

"Did you know about this?"

"I not tell."

Kyle sighed and walked over to Shampoo's bed. He set her down, but she pulled him down with her.

"Shampoo……" he said as he mock glared at her.

Shampoo looked at him mischievously. "You not go anywhere tonight."

Kyle sighed, but wasn't complaining. He settled down and decided to go to sleep.

--------------------------

At the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki was happily counting the money Kyle had given her. Ranma, Akane, Genma, and Soun stared at her. They wondered who she blackmailed this time. She got up and disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later she came back with a load of pictures. Most of Ranma with some of Akane thrown in.

"Here you go." She told them.

Ranma looked at some of them with disgust. "Why are you giving these to us?"

"For the next two months I'm going to be working for your friend Kyle."

"What!" they said in disbelief.

"He said he could get me a very good paying job if I stopped blackmailing, collecting bets, and taking pictures of you. Though he didn't mention Akane. Still, I'll stop taking pictures of Akane too. Compared to what I'm going to get, that money is just chump change. However, after the two months is up, I can decide whether I like the job or not. So watch out then, I might go back to my dealings."

With that said she left and went up to her room. Akane and Ranma continued to look through some of the pictures. They assumed she was keeping the negatives just in case she didn't end up liking her job. Whatever that was. Soun went after his daughter to find out what exactly she was going to be doing. Kasumi walked in and brought them some tea. She served them each a cup and then sat down herself. She picked up one of the many pictures on the table.

"Oh my. When did she take this Akane?"

Akane snatched the picture out of Kasumi's hand. It was a picture of her in the bath tub. Ranma looked over her shoulder and gaped at the photo. With out another word, they both ran up the stairs. They were determined to get those negatives!

AN: I'm gonna stop there. If I don't it's going to be longer.

Kyle: That was evil.

DT: What?

Kyle: Don't play innocent with me!

DT: No really what?

Kyle: What? Don't what me!

DT: You want the truth?.

Kyle: Yes!

DT: (Smile) You're just fun to mess with.

(Kyle chases DT with Toukijin.)

DT: Hahaha! Please review and no flames! Later!


	25. Unexpected Visitors

AN: Hello everyone! I would like to start by saying Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that all of you enjoy this day with your family and friends and stay safe.

Kyle: Hey do we get to celebrate?

Ukyo: Yeah, we can invite everyone to have dinner with us.

DT: Hmm, I don't see why not. We better get the turkey done though.

Ukyo: Alright! We better get Shampoo, Akane, Ranma, Kasumi and everyone else to help.

Kyle: But we better keep Akane from helping with dinner.

DT: (Shivers) Yeah, that would be a good idea. We don't want our dinner attacking us.

(Kyle and Ukyo go to tell everyone.)

DT: I guess we have a lot of work to do. Since we are no longer allowed to give reviewer feedback, I will instead thank those who reviewed the last chapter: **Mika**, **Xeno**, and **KamiKaze no Kage**. You guys are the greatest. I'm always happy to find that you have reviewed.

Now I'm gonna say this once again, I don't own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. I only own my characters which I have mentioned in previous chapters. Now on with the story!

Ch 25 Unexpected Visitors

Kyle was packing his things up in his room. He didn't want to be rushing the night before the trip. He was actually really looking forward to leaving Nerima for a few days. It seemed like he had been stuck there for such a long time. After he finished he headed down stairs to help out. Half way down he stopped. He caught four familiar scents and he was not happy for one of them. He sucked it up and walked down the remaining steps. There in the door way stood Koenma, Botan, Kyo and Yumi. Shampoo was standing off to the side with Mousse. Shampoo and Yumi seemed to be having a glaring match, while Cologne was talking to Koenma. Kyo noticed Kyle standing silently in front of the stairs. Kyo studied him. There wasn't any trace of emotion on his face. He tapped Koenma's shoulder and pointed towards Kyle. Koenma looked in his direction and Cologne turned around.

"Ah, Son-in-Law. I was about to go get you." She turned to Koenma. "Please take a seat."

They did so. Kyle walked over to them and grabbed a nearby chair. Shampoo did the same and sat next to him. She and Yumi continued their glaring match. Mousse remained standing along with Cologne.

"Why are they here?" Kyle asked Koenma. His eyes wandered over to Yumi. She in turn looked right into them.

"They will be under your supervision for the time being." He answered calmly.

"Why?" he asked a bit angry. He continued to look at Yumi.

"Risa and Ray are being supervised by Genkai and we didn't want to burden her even more." Botan answered.

"Then why not leave them with Yusuke?"

"Yusuke lives in an apartment with his mom, Kurama can't because his mother doesn't know he's a detective or a demon, and Hiei doesn't have a home. Besides, they aren't even here right now. There was a disturbance in Makai so Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama went to investigate. Ranma was out of the question since he's a relatively new detective. You were the only one." Botan said.

"You could have at least left me with Risa and Ray!" he said angrily. Yumi saw his eyes become a bit red. Though it was only for a split second.

"I requested that you be my supervisor." Yumi said calmly. She knew she just risked pissing him off even more.

Kyle glared at her, but did nothing else. He didn't know what she was trying to pull, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. If he refused, Koenma could just tell him it was an order, however……..

"I'll do it." He said.

Shampoo looked at him a bit alarmed. Of course she had a right to be alarmed. This women had been her husbands lover. What could he be thinking?

"Only on one condition."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"You hire Nabiki Tendo as my assistant."

There was a collective outburst from the Amazons. They knew quite well what kind of person Nabiki was. Kyle had only had brief encounters with her, therefore they though he was completely out of his mind.

"Calm down you guys. I know what I'm doing, so please trust me."

Koenma looked at him skeptically. "Why do you want me to hire her."

"She's very good at acquiring information. Her talent will be useful in locating Shinn."

'_Plus I already promised I'd get you to hire her.'_ He thought to himself.

Koenma remained silent as he though. While he though about what Kyle asked him, Botan began to notice just how tense the room was. Kyle seemed to now be trying to focus his attention away from Yumi, who in turn was focusing on him. Shampoo was clearly mad at the attention Yumi was giving Kyle and Kyo seemed to be annoyed that Yumi was paying so much attention to Kyle. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm not sure about hiring her……"

"Let her try it out for two months. If she's happy and your happy with the job she does then you can hire her permanently."

Koenma sighed. "I'll hire her, but I'm making you responsible for her. Got that?"

"That's fine." He said getting up. He looked at Yumi and Kyo. "I suppose you'll be staying here." He turned to Cologne. "Do we have a spare room we can use?"

Cologne nodded. "Yes, but we'll need to clean it out."

Koenma got up along with Botan. "Then I leave them in your care. Botan and I will stop by the Tendo Dojo and inform Nabiki Tendo of her new job."

"If there is any problems make sure to call." Botan said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there too." She added.

Kyle gave her a small smile. With everything that was probably going to happen, he would definitely need someone to talk to.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They took their leave. Kyle ran his hand through his hair. Now he had to call his aunt and uncle and let them know that they were going to have two guests coming as well. He looked at Shampoo from the corner of his eye. She was still glaring at Yumi. He was going to have to keep an eye on both of them to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"I'll go clean out the room with Shampoo. Kyo and Yumi can help out here for now." He told Cologne.

"Of course Son-in-Law. Would you like me to call your aunt and tell her about our guests?"

"If that's not a bother."

Cologne smiled. "Then I'll call her while you clean."

Kyle nodded. Shampoo stood up and followed Kyle. As they walked up, Shampoo slipped her hand into Kyle's. He reflexively grabbed on to it. Shampoo looked over her shoulder at Yumi and smirked. Yumi fumed at the purple haired Amazon. She was about to jump at her, but Kyo held her back. This little display hadn't gone unnoticed by Kyle. He was going to have his work cut out for him.

---------------------------------------------

Ranma was doing his daily work out. He knew he needed to work harder so he could help fight Naraku. He decided to take a break when Kasumi walked into the dojo. She smiled at him.

"Ranma, there is someone here to see you."

Ranma grabbed a towel and wiped off some sweat. As he followed Kasumi, he vaguely wondered who was looking for him. It was probably some fiancé or someone wanting to kill him. He sighed at the though. He was really getting sick of this always happening to him. He walked into the living room to find Koenma and Botan sitting at the table drinking tea. He walked over to them and took a seat as well.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well among other things, we came to talk to you and Miss Nabiki Tendo."

"Why do ya need to talk to Nabiki? She doesn't even know about you guys."

"So, your Kyle's employer." A voice came from their right.

Nabiki stood there with a grin on her face. Koenma nodded.

"Correct. If you would be so kind as to have a seat so we may begin."

Nabiki nodded and closed the sliding doors so they could have some privacy. Then she took a seat next to Ranma. Koenma took a sip of tea before he began.

"First of all I came to inform Nabiki of her employment." He looked at her. "You will be Kyle's assistant for two months and will have access to most of our files in Spirit World."

"So Nabiki wasn't kidding" Ranma said. "I hope Kyle knows what he's doing."

"So do I." Botan said.

Koenma nodded. "Since this was at Kyle's request, I'm making him completely liable for whatever Miss Tendo does."

"I swear he's out of his mind! I oughta talk to him."

"It's too late Ranma." Nabiki said. "He and I have made a deal. He's kept his end and now I'll keep mine."

Botan reached into her sleeve and pulled out a folder. She handed it to Nabiki.

"Here you'll find a manual detailing what a person in your particular position does. Along with that you'll also have your password to access files. You do have a computer correct?"

"Of course. Any good business woman must have one."

"Good. Along with that is a contract. You may read over it before you sign. This contract details about the length of the job, pay and other things."

"Hmm, I see. The rest just details the rules of the work place. Nothing too major." Nabiki concluded. Once she had thoroughly examined it, she signed it and handed the contract back to Botan.

"Congratulations Miss Tendo. You are now part of Kyle's Spirit Detective team. He will contact you when he needs something. Since you just started, some files will be restricted. Should Kyle need some information from these restricted files, he'll request for you to have more access. The manual explains more about what kind of files you may view and which you are restricted from. I will warn you not to try to hack into restricted files. If you do it will be a cause for your immediate removal. After the two months have expired, we may hire you on permanently if you have done a satisfactory job and if you enjoy your work."

"That sounds good to me." Nabiki answered confidently.

"Good. Now Ranma I have something to discuss with you as well."

"What is it?"

"It involves your pay."

"I'm being paid?" he asked surprise.

"Your getting paid!" Genma said as he burst open the doors. Soun and Akane were sitting on the other side.

"So much for privacy." Nabiki mumbled. She then turned to Ranma. "You've been working for him for how long?"

"Uh, ever since Kyle showed up."

"And you didn't know you were getting paid?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"You never cease to amaze me Saotome."

"I hope your going to be sharing the money boy." Genma said sternly.

"I don't gotta share anything with you pops! You ain't the one putting yourself in danger!"

Koenma cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Ranma I need you to open a bank account. I don't pay you with checks, instead I just deposit the money into your account."

"My account may be used." Genma suggested.

"No." Koenma said flatly. "You are not trusted with the money Ranma makes."

Genma sulked, but he quickly got over it. Ranma would be easy to manipulate. Soon he would have all the money Ranma was going to receive! He began to laugh manically. Everyone just ignored his antics.

Koenma then looked at Nabiki. "I assume you have an account."

"Yes I do."

"I'll need to have your bank account and once you get yours, Ranma, I'll need it as well."

"Sure, that doesn't sound so tough."

"Good, so now….."

"Hello is anyone home." Came a woman's voice from the front door.

"Oh my, auntie Nodoka." Kasumi said.

In a flash, Ranma and Genma jumped into the pond just as Nodoka walked into the living room. Botan and Koenma looked on in amusement. They already knew of Ranma's relationship with his mother since they had read his files.

"Why hello Mrs. Saotome. It's so nice to see you again!" Ranma said.

"It's nice to see you too Ranko."

Everyone else let out a sigh. They were use to this by now. Ranma and Genma climbed out of the pond to join the others in the living room. Nodoka noticed the visitors they had. Botan and Koenma decided it was time to go.

"Well we really should get going." Botan said. She got up with Koenma.

"We'll stay in touch." Koenma said to Nabiki and Ranma. "Please excuse us." He bowed to the Tendo's and Nodoka.

"Please come again." Kasumi said with her usual smile.

Botan and Koenma walked out. Once outside they looked back at the Tendo Dojo. They wondered when Nodoka would finally realize that Ranko was her son. They shook their heads. Botan summoned her oar. She and Koenma then flew back to Spirit World.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kyle and Shampoo were finishing up the cleaning. They had set up two beds and two dressers for their guests. Kyle laid down on one of the beds. It wasn't that he was physically tired. More like mentally exhausted. The entire time they had been cleaning, he and Shampoo hadn't spoken. She must have a lot on her mind like he did. He was sure she was thinking about him and Yumi. Shampoo was sitting on the bed opposite Kyle. She was looking at him intently. There was something she needed to know.

"Airen?"

"Hm?" Kyle mumbled.

"Do you love Yumi?"

The question had caught him off guard. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked. He hoped that, for once, his hearing had failed him.

Shampoo stood up and walked over to Kyle. She leaned over him. Their faces were nearly touching.

"Do you love Yumi?" She repeated. Her voice a little quieter.

Kyle knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't. Even after everything that had happened between them, he still couldn't completely hate her, but he did a good job of showing otherwise.

"I…."

He didn't get a chance to say anything else since the door flew open. Shampoo and Kyle directed their attention to Cologne, Kyo and Yumi, who were standing in the door way. Cologne looked at the scene before her. Her granddaughter was leaning over Kyle who was sitting on one of the beds. She smirked at them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we were interrupting anything."

Kyle and Shampoo blushed slightly. Shampoo straightened up and Kyle hopped off the bed.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Kyle said.

"Whatever you say Son-in-Law." Cologne said with a smile. "We just came to see if the room was ready."

"Yeah it is."

"Good."

Yumi and Kyo walked in and looked around. At least Kyo was. Yumi was watching Kyle as he talked with Cologne. Shampoo stood by his side. Inwardly she fumed. A few hundred years ago, that was her. She was the one that stood by his side, she was the one that received his smiles, she was the one he gave his love to. Now this girl had replaced her, just like that. Did their past mean nothing? Kyle felt Yumi's eyes lingering on him. He needed to get out to think about how he was going to handle the two women.

"I'll be back. I'm going to pay Ranma a visit."

"Don't stay out too late." Cologne said to him.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Shampoo was going to go after him, but Cologne stopped her.

"He has much on his mind. Give him time to think."

Shampoo understood and stayed put. Cologne turned to their guests.

"We'll leave you settle in. If you need anything I'll be down stairs. Shampoo and Kyle's room is right across from here and Mousse is next door. My room is next to Mousse's."

"Okay, thanks." Kyo answered.

Shampoo and Cologne walked out. Kyo looked at Yumi with worry. He knew the history between Yumi and Lin very well. He envied Lin so much. Even after all these years, Yumi still had feeling for him. Yet here he was with another women, as if Yumi didn't matter. It angered him so much because he couldn't get Yumi to forget about Lin. He couldn't do a damn thing.

"You still love him, don't you?" He asked barley above a whisper.

Yumi didn't say anything. Her silence was good enough for him.

------------------------------

Kyle had arrived at the Tendo Dojo. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open. Next thing he knew Ranma, in his girl form, ran past him followed by Nabiki, Soun who was pulling Kasumi, Genma-panda who was carrying a women, and Akane. Ranma noticed Kyle standing by the door.

"Run!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked and turned to look inside.

There was a giant green blob of something eating away at the furniture. Well, that answered his question. He stepped inside. The blob noticed him and roared. Kyle's fist glowed red. The blob attacked.

"Shot Gun!"

There was an explosion. The Tendos and Saotomes took cover behind the wall.

"It's okay to come in now." Kyle yelled at them.

They slowly peeked around the wall and walked back into the house. The living room, the entrance and parts of the kitchen were covered in green goo. So was Kyle for that matter of fact.

"What was that thing?" he asked as he tried to wipe off some of the goo in his hair.

"That was Akane's attempt at cooking." Ranma answered.

Akane glared at Ranma, but didn't do anything violent.

"Thank you for helping us. May I have your name?" the women asked him.

"Uh, sure. My name is Kyle Ookami." He said with a bow. "I don't believe we have met Mrs…"

"Saotome." She answered for him.

'_So this is Ranma's mom. That explains why he's in his girl form.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"So what are you doing here Ookami?" Nabiki asked.

"I came to talk to you and Ranko actually." Kyle remembered that was the name Ranma used in his girl form, but only when his mom was around.

"Well we'll leave you to talk." Nodoka said with a smile. "Lets clean this mess." She said to Akane and Kasumi. They nodded and went to work. Soun and Genma-panda went to play Shoji.

"So that's you mom huh?"

Ranma nodded. "That's her."

"I bet you'll be happy when you can finally meet her properly."

"Yeah, I can't wait until the cure is ready."

"You and me both. Anyway I just came to see if Koenma stopped by."

"He did." Nabiki said. "And I got hired."

"That's good to hear. I'll give you something to do once I get back from the camping trip."

"Sounds good to me." Nabiki said.

"Ranma, just to let you know, Yumi, Kyo, Risa, and Ray are going to be working with us."

"Your kidding me right?"

"Who?" Nabiki asked confused.

"You can read their files to learn more about them. Ranma can clue you in on anything else later. Anyway, no I'm not kidding. Risa and Ray are staying with Genkai while Yumi and Kyo are staying with me…."

Ranma looked at his friend with worry. "Are you okay about that?"

"I don't know…..after what happened I should hate her, but I can't."

Ranma looked at him seriously. "Don't make the same mistakes I made. Make sure you make them both understand where they stand in your eyes. Otherwise you gonna have two very pissed of girls and that ain't fun to deal with."

Kyle and Nabiki looked at Ranma in surprise.

"Wow that has got to be the best advice you have ever given." Nabiki said.

Ranma crossed his arms over his chest. "I ain't that bad at giving advice."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Kyle chuckled. "Thanks, I needed that. I know I need to make Shampoo more comfortable with Yumi staying there. They've both been giving each other dirty looks. I really don't need them to fight."

"Well get back there and set her straight." Nabiki said. "I swear, you men are horrible at talking about your feelings."

"Look who's talking." Kyle and Ranma said.

Nabiki glared at them. "I'm actually trying to help for once. Think of this as a thanks for giving me a good paying job."

Kyle put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off. Well, I better go."

"Good luck!" Ranma yelled after his friend.

After Kyle was gone Nabiki looked at Ranma.

"So, I'm guessing this Yumi is an ex-girlfriend."

Ranma sighed. "You have no idea. I'll explain later."

Nabiki nodded and they walled back into the gooey mess that was once their dinner.

AN: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know not much action, but next time I'll make some room for it.

Kyle: Turkeys ready!

DT: Yay! Time to pig out.

Ukyo: Oh yeah!

DT: Alright so now go and review before you pig out. Remember though, no flames.

Everyone: We hope you have a happy and safe Thanksgiving!


	26. Conflicts of the Heart Pt 1

AN: My friends, today is a momentous occasion.

Ukyo: What? That you FINALLY decided to update?

DT: Umm, well, yes that too, but there's more to it than that.

Kyle: Care to tell us?

DT: Of course. (clears throat.) Today is not only the day I updated, but it is also the one year anniversary of this story!

Kyle: Has it been a year already?

Ukyo: Sure didn't feel like it.

DT: I know. I never would have guessed I'd make it this far. That's why I decided to wait and update this on it's anniversary.

Kyle: And here I though you were just being lazy.

DT: Uh, yeah anyway. Before I continue I would like to thank **Xeno**, **Mika**, **Dumbledork**, and **KamiKaze no Kage** for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you stick with me till the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon. I only own the characters mentioned in chapter 13. At least I think it was chapter 13. Well either way, enjoy the chapter!

Ch 26 Conflicts of the Heart pt 1

Kyle took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. They were in a forest miles away from the city of Tokyo. It pleased him to get away from the city for a bit and breathe in the fresh air of the wilderness. He glanced behind him. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by a fire making breakfast. Sakura and Kei had been sent to gather water a while ago. Yumi and Kyo were sitting by the fire on a log. They hadn't said a word since they left Nerima. Kyle didn't mind though. He was glad there was going to be some peace and quite.

"What you doing Mousse!"

So much for piece and quite. Kyle turned towards the source of the noise. It had come from Shampoo's tent. Well, his and Shampoo's tent if you wanted to get technical about it. He went inside in a matter of seconds and pulled the perpetrator away from wife.

"Damn it Mousse! I though we went over this a while ago. Keep your hands off of Shampoo!"

"I will never give up on her!"

Kyle growled, but before he could do anything else Shampoo sat him. So as Kyle got acquainted with the ground, Shampoo pulled him back into their tent. Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads. Mousse continued to yell, but Cologne took care of that by splashing water on him.

"You're very lively in the morning." Cologne told Mousse as she caged him.

Mousse continued to quack angrily at her. At that moment Kei and Sakura came back. They looked at Mousse and the hole in the ground in front of their cousins' tent.

"I can guess that there was some sort of argument." Sakura said.

"You got it." Kagome told her daughter.

Meanwhile inside the tent, Kyle rubbed his head from the impact. He semi glared at Shampoo.

"You didn't have to 'sit' me. I wasn't going to attack him if that's what your worried about."

Shampoo smiled sheepishly at him. "I sorry. I want make sure you no hurt Mousse."

"I guess I can understand your…concern for him," he said trying not to sound jealous that she was worrying about another man.

Shampoo smiled mischievously at him. She lunged at him, which caused him to fall backwards. Shampoo lay on top of him. She brought her face closer to his. Their noses were almost touching.

"Airen jealous?"

Kyle mumbled something unintelligible. Shampoo smiled wider at him. She was about to kiss him when someone poked their head into the tent.

"Breakfast is…"

Kyle and Shampoo both looked at the intruder. Yumi looked at the scene before her. She narrowed her eyes at the demon boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said in a huff.

Kyle frowned slightly and sat up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Shampoo sighed. She was hoping to get a good morning kiss from her husband, but that woman just had to interrupt. However, she pushed those thoughts aside and followed Kyle out. Kagome handed them a plate and they waited for their turn to get served some eggs and bacon. Once they did, they sat on one of the logs by the fire. To Shampoo's annoyance, Yumi sat next to Kyle. Kyle on the other hand did his best to ignore Yumi and also Mousse and Kyo's glaring. Sakura and Kei looked around nervously. They were afraid that a fight might break out. They had yet to see how bad the fights could get, but they were not looking forward to it since they had no way to prevent them. After all, they were no martial artists. Cologne decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Son-in-law, after breakfast I shall finish your training for the Hiryu Shoten Ha. We didn't have a chance since you got kidnapped before you could learn the final move. Since then we haven't had time to do much. After you have learned the Hiryu Shoten Ha I shall teach you a new technique."

"Sounds good to me."

Cologne then pointed her staff at Kyo. "You young man shall assist us."

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"A sparring partner will be required for the training."

Kyo smirked at Kyle. This was his chance to one up Kyle and prove to Yumi that he was much better. Kyle did not like the way Kyo was looking at him. Whatever he had planned it was sure not good for him.

"Fine. I'll help." He finally answered.

Soon everyone finished their breakfast. Kyle, Cologne and Kyo went off into the forest to train. Meanwhile, Inuyasha decided to go fishing with Kei and he brought Mousse along. He didn't want to risk Mousse doing something stupid just because Kyle wasn't there. That left Kagome, Sakura, Shampoo, and Yumi to find something to do.

"So what would you girls like to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not too sure." Sakura answered.

"Umm, you're a Miko. Correct?" Yumi asked Kagome.

"That's right."

Yumi got on her knees and bowed. "Please, I beg of you to train me."

"Uh, huh?" Kagome was a little taken back by her formalness.

"I need to get stronger if we are to defeat Naraku. From what I've seen, he is very powerful. Li…Kyle will need all the help he can get."

"Well, I suppose you're right about that."

Shampoo looked suspiciously at Yumi. "How we know you not try use powers on Airen."

Yumi sat up and glared at Shampoo, who glared right back. "I won't hurt him."

"That not what it look like before." Shampoo retorted.

Yumi stood up and faced Shampoo. "I could never hurt him because I love him!" she screamed.

Kagome and Sakura looked at the shocked face of Shampoo. They knew this was not going to go well.

"You already hurt Airen when you trick him!"

"I didn't trick him when I told him I loved him! You know what else? He has told me he loved me too! Has he told you the same?"

Shampoo opened her mouth to say something, but then realized that Yumi spoke the truth. Sure she had told Kyle plenty of times that she loved him, but he never said he did in return.

'_Does Airen love me?'_ Shampoo began to doubt Kyle, but his actions towards her spoke otherwise. If he didn't love her then why would he kiss her or why would he call her his wife?

Yumi smirked at Shampoo. "Oh, so he hasn't has he? Well then I suppose he doesn't feel the same about you."

At that moment, Shampoo snapped and slapped Yumi. Before either Kagome or Sakura could react, Yumi lunged at Shampoo and they began to roll around in the dirt.

"Oh crap! Mom what do we do?"

Kagome was about to respond when Shampoo unleashed her Spirit Claws. Kagome and Sakura panicked.

"Ah! Not in the campsite!" They both yelled.

Shampoo and Yumi seemed to listen to this request and took their fight to the forest.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" Sakura said panicking.

"Sakura! I'll go keep an eye on the girls. You go get Kyle. It's about time he fixed his problems with these girls."

Sakura nodded and ran in the direction her cousin went.

---------------------------------------

Kyle and Kyo had started sparring as soon as Cologne gave them the okay to start. Kyo seemed intent on beating Kyle into a bloody pulp. Kyle of course was not going to let this happen, but for now his goal was to unleash the Hiryu Shoten Ha. He could beat Kyo up later.

"You know I hate you." Kyo growled at Kyle.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kyle responded as he blocked another of Kyo's punches.

"Grr, you cocky bastard. I'm gonna beat you and prove to Yumi just how worthless you really are!"

Kyo's hands began to glow. Kyle barely managed to dodge the punch.

"She's been suffering ever since we kidnapped you. No matter how long it's been she still loves you! It's killing her to see you with that other girl. Yet you don't seem to care and that pisses me off!"

Kyo gathered the energy in his glowing hands and shot it at Kyle. Kyle shot his Spirit Gun at the ball of energy. The two powers collided and caused an explosion. Kyo charged Kyle and kicked him into a tree. Kyle got up and shot his Spirit Gun at Kyo. Cologne shook her head. He was supposed to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha to defeat Kyo.

"Son-in-law! Do not forget the goal for today."

Kyle nodded and concentrated on creating the Soul of Ice. Kyo charged at Kyle with his glowing hands. Kyle made no attempt to dodge. Cologne wondered what her Son-in-law had in mind.

"You like Yumi, don't you?" He said just as Kyo was about to smash his face in.

That caused Kyo to stop. He jumped back and eyed Kyle warily. "What do you care!" he said and charged again.

This time Kyle made sure not to retaliate and just dodged while moving in a circular motion. An idea popped into his head. The Hiryu Shoten Ha required a battle ki from the opponent and he knew just how to get more out of his.

"I don't care. I was just wondering. Oh, and just to let you know, Yumi's a good kisser."

That sent Kyo over the edge. Kyle couldn't have planned it better himself. Just as Kyo was about to release his anger on Kyle they reached the center of the circle. Kyle then did the final move.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

A giant dragon like twister appeared. It sucked Kyo up into it and spun him around before he was spit back out. Kyle sighed with relief after that. As much as he wanted to kick Kyo's butt for making claims about things he didn't know, he had other things to do.

"Good work Son-in-law. You have mastered the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Cologne said as she hopped over to him.

"Thanks. So, is he going to be okay?" Kyle pointed at Kyo.

"He will, however we should return him to the camp site."

"Heh, I think this is the second time he's experienced the Hiryu Shoten Ha."

"Really, and when was the first?"

"When he and Yumi kidnapped me. Ranma gave me more details about that day when we switched bodies."

Kyle walked over to Kyo who was moaning in pain. He was about to pick him up when Sakura ran into the clearing. Kyle stopped what he was doing and looked at his cousin.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Kyle, you've got to get back to the camp site!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriends are fighting over you!" she said a bit annoyed.

"Huh?"

Just as he said that Shampoo and Yumi ran past him. Shampoo was throwing the energy from her Spirit Claws at Yumi while Yumi was shooting arrows at Shampoo.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Kyle deadpanned.

Kagome then ran into the clearing with them. She was gasping for breath.

"I didn't think I was that out of shape."

"We better go after them." Cologne stated.

Kyle transformed into his demon form. He threw Kyo over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Kagome with his tail while he carried Sakura on his back. Cologne was more than capable of keeping up with him, so he wasn't too worried. They followed the two combatants.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kei, Inuyasha and Mousse were blissfully unaware of the battle that was raging…and heading their way.

Kei sighed as he pulled up his fishing rod. He hadn't caught anything yet, but it was too early to give up. He looked over at his father who was looking up at the sky. Then he looked over at Mousse. The Amazon seemed to be deep in though. Kei sighed once again and threw his line back in the water. He lay down and looked at the sky. Soon he found himself thinking about Rei. They met a couple of weeks after his sister started middle school. Usagi and Sakura had become friends and invited them to go to her house. He was reluctant to go at first, but he decided to give it a shot. It was then he first met Rei. It wasn't love at first sight, but he did think she was cute. As he got to know her, he began to like her even more. Rei seemed to trust him and that meant a lot. This was especially true when Rei told him and Sakura about the abilities she had because she was a priestess. He guessed she expected them to be freaked out by it, but they weren't because their mom was a Miko. Not that anyone outside the family knew that. She seemed to be happy that they didn't think she was a freak. He had been planning to ask her out sometime, but then the whole thing with Kyle completely threw him off. The more he though about it the more he got frustrated.

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do if there is a girl you like, but she may like someone else?"

Inuyasha looked at his son in surprise. This was the first time he had mentioned anything about girls.

"Well, I suppose what you should do is make sure she already likes someone. If not then you have every right to ask her out."

"What do you do if she does?"

"If she's happy then the right thing to do is let her go."

"But what if you really love her?" Mousse asked.

Inuyasha smiled at the blind Amazon. The boy might be just a bit obsessed with Shampoo, but Inuyasha felt his heart was in the right place.

"Look Mousse, if the person you love has told you repeatedly that they don't love you back then you should leave them be."

Mousse stood up and glared. "I can't just let her go! I love her more than anyone else in the world!"

Inuyasha sighed. Mousse was a hard one to explain things to. "She's not the only girl in the world."

"Well she is for me! No one can ever replace my first love!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Mousse got upset at this. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm not laughing at you if that's what you think. You see Mousse, Kagome wasn't my first love either."

"She wasn't?" Mousse asked a little surprised.

Kei tensed up a bit after hearing this. This was the first time he heard his father say that.

"Years ago I fell in love with a different woman. Unfortunately our relationship ended really badly. Then I met Kagome. Of course it wasn't love at first sight. In fact we got along pretty badly, but over time our relationship improved and before you knew it I was in love. Although I had a hard time letting go of my first love, but Kagome didn't give up on me. I realized how foolish it was of me to keeping loving someone that no longer felt the same way about me. If I had continued on that path it would have lead me to a miserable life. So, I let go and it was the best decision I made. Now happy with Kagome and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Mousse sat back down and though about what Inuyasha told him. It was true Shampoo had told him on numerous occasions that she did not love him. Even knowing this, he would not give up. Now that Shampoo was with someone else…again, he though he could win her over, but again she fell in love with someone else.

'_She was able to fall in love with someone else…so why can't I? Why can't I let her go?'_

Mousse would have continued to ponder this when something exploded behind him. Kei, Inuyasha and Mousse were thrown into the lake by the impact. Mousse, of course, turned into a duck. He quacked at whoever did this to him, but stopped when he realized it was Shampoo. That's when he noticed that Yumi was also there. Then Yumi and Shampoo charged at each other. In his current state, Mousse couldn't do anything to stop them. He would just end up getting hurt. Just then Kyle, Kagome, Sakura, and Cologne reached the scene. Kyle put Kyo down along with Sakura and Kagome.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha yelled at his wife.

"Yumi and Shampoo are fighting over Kyle." she responded.

"Oh."

Kyle decided he better put a stop to their fight before it got out of hand. Well, it was already out of hand considering they had left a mess of the forest, but it was best to stop them before they caused each other any serious damage. Yumi was about to punch Shampoo when Kyle appeared between them and grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough." He told both of them.

He let go of Yumi's wrist and looked back and forth between them. Neither looked at him. He sighed. He was frustrated with himself more than anyone else.

'_I should have talked to Shampoo BEFORE we left, but no, I have to be an idiot.'_

"Perhaps we should head back to the camp site?" Cologne asked everyone.

They all agreed to head back. Kyle was about to grab Shampoo's hand when she walked away from him. This confused him greatly. Yumi must have said something bad to Shampoo. That much he was sure about. As they walked back, Kagome gave him the details of the argument they had before they began their fight. Kyle felt like even bigger idiot after that. Once they reached the camp site Yumi and Shampoo both went for a walk. Cologne decided to postpone his training until the next day. By the time he decided to go talk to the girls, the sun was already setting. It took him so long because he was wondering how he was going to tell them what he wanted to without hurting one of them. He realized that it was impossible to prevent hurting one of them unless he pulled a Ranma and lead them on. Knowing he didn't want that, he decided to talk to Yumi first. They were 500 years overdo for an official break up. He found her standing in a clearing looking up at the sky.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Why…are you here?" she asked even though she had a good idea why.

"Yumi…. I realize we didn't exactly….break up after the incident, but I didn't think it was necessary after what happened. I though it was pretty clear that I wouldn't want to be with you after that."

Yumi looked down. It was then Kyle picked up the scent of water. She was crying. This wasn't what he wanted, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but it's been over between us for a long time. However, even after everything that has happened I do want you to know that I don't hate you…and that I forgive."

Yumi continued to cry. "Why?" she sobbed.

"I realized a long time ago, that continuing to hold on to that hate would only lead me down a miserable path. Hating you wasn't going to fix anything and seeking revenge would de me no good either. So I let go and decided to move on with my life. I know I've shown otherwise, but that was just because I didn't know how to act around you. I mean, I thought you were dead." Kyle sighed. "I don't care about you the way I use to, but maybe we could start over and be friends someday. I hope you can move on now and hopefully you'll find someone who can make you happy."

The sun was almost gone as he walked away. He ran into Kyo on his way to look for Shampoo. Kyo glared at him.

"You know now would be a good time to go comfort her."

"This is all your fault you know."

"I know, but I'm making right."

"How is hurting her making it right?"

"Then what would you suggest? That I lead her on? That I let her keep thinking we could get back together? Something like this was inevitable. In this kind of thing someone has to get hurt even if you don't want to. If you love her so much you'd quite bitching to me about how everything is my fault and you'd go do something for her."

Kyo was taken aback by how helpful Kyle was being to him. He nodded and walked past him.

"Hey Kyo?"

Kyo stopped walking and turned back to look at him. Kyle was looking up at the night sky, but he didn't turn to face Kyo.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

Kyo smirked. "I'll do a better job than you."

Kyle smiled. "Good."

Kyo then continued on his way to Yumi. Kyle smiled happily at the sky. He honestly hoped everything would turn out well for them. He took a deep breath and went to Shampoo. He picked up her scent and followed it to a river not far from the campsite. She was sitting near the edge of the river looking at the water sadly. He walked quietly over to her and stood behind her. He knew Shampoo must have seen his reflection in the water, but she chose not to acknowledge him. They remained silent for a long time.

"Shampoo?" he finally asked.

She didn't respond. "I know what Yumi said to you."

She stood up and faced him. There were no tears in her eyes. Instead what he found was sadness and anticipation. She wanted him to tell her what he though about her. Kyle continued to look into her eyes.

"Shampoo, I should have talked to you before we came on the trip. It was foolish of me to wait."

He took a step closer and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I worried you. Shampoo… I love you. I would never do anything to betray you. I know how that feels and it's something I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

After hearing him say those words Shampoo clung on to him and cried into his chest. He held her until she stopped crying. Shampoo looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You no tell Great-grandmother I cry."

Kyle smiled down at her. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said.

He then leaned down and sealed his promise with a kiss. Shampoo gladly returned it. After they both separated for air, Kyle picked her up and went back to camp. Everyone seemed to be asleep. He went into their tent and lay down with her for the night. It had been a rough first day for everyone.

AN: Alright that's the end of the anniversary chapter!

Ranma: I wasn't even in this chapter!

DT: (Smiles evilly.) Oh, don't worry. This is only part one of this chapter. Your half is coming up next.

Ranma: I shoulda kept my mouth shut.

DT: Yes you should have. Well everyone please review and no flames. Later!


End file.
